Harry y Hermione
by king28
Summary: No se trata de un fic son teorias para los Fans de la pareja Harry y Hermione si no te gusta esta pareja pues ignora estos ensayos y estas teorias no son mias, los que conosco el autor esta en ellas, y felicidades a los que no
1. Parejas Primera Parte

Aquí presento todas las parejas

Harry y Cho: Harry ya supero a Cho (al fin XD), ella es un año mayor y continuar el romance en este caso no traería nuevos resultados para el sexto libro. El sentimiento en el estomago de Harry cambió, y se convirtió en un sentimiento de "¿Cómo me metí en esa situación?". Hay decepción, pero no arrepentimiento.

Harry y Ginny: No existe. Ahora más que nunca creo que hay una relación familiar con los Weasleys. Ginny ya supero su enamoramiento de Harry y no creo que eso cambie. Ginny es la "prima" en la que Harry puede confiar.

Ron y Hermione: Hay una obvia afección entre Ron y Hermione, como se puede ver con los ataques de celos de Ron. Yo creo que Ron y Hermione van a comenzar a salir como un desvió en la sub-trama, pero eventualmente se van a dar cuenta que ellos tienen un cariño como si fueran familiares en el final (tal vez en el libro 7). Ron se va a dar cuenta de que no hay "fuegos artificiales" con Hermione. Después de esto, sus oportunidades de relacionarse con gente de otras casas como prefecto y/o premio anual se expandiran…Susan Bones o Hannah Abbott son posibles candidatas para el. O tal vez Parvati (aunque su hermana Padma aun esta enojada con el). JK normalmente ha dado solo nombres que sean necesarios para la trama . Yo apuesto por Hannah, ella es linda, inteligente y un poco torpe.

Harry y Hermione: obviamente Hermione ha estado profundamente enamorada de Harry desde el comienzo. Ella es un personaje complejo y sensible, y no quiere mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella ayuda a Harry con Cho, porque su amor por Harry es bueno, no para una ganancia personal. El potencial triángulo de Harry-Hermione-Ron es parecido al de James-Lily-Sirius en el pasado (que para ellos termino en su séptimo año).

Cho y...: Creo que ella terminara quedándose con Roger Davies. Roger se gradúa en el final del libro 5 o 6. Cho se gradúa en el libro 6, y al crear una relación con Roger, Cho puede distanciarse de su amor por Cedric…algo que nunca podría hace con Harry. Ella si guarda una profunda admiración hacia Harry y eso se mantendrá. Probablemente esta relación fue creada para causar una tensión amorosa con Hermione, ya que ella ya ha demostrado sus grandes celos hacia la señorita Granger.

Neville y Ginny: Neville ha estado enamorado de Ginny desde el cuarto libro; ella continua sacando a flote su coraje como Gryffindor. Mientras Ginny se mantenga en el campo (no solo el de Quidditch), esta relación continuara. Ella sabe el secreto de Neville de San Mungo y compartido el peligro en el Departamento de Misterios. Neville va a superar su miedos y su memoria borrada, haciéndolo más atractivo para Ginny y otras – ver más acerca de Neville abajo.

Viktor: Viktor es una muy grande probabilidad amorosa para Hermione, pero terminara perdiendo en esto contra Harry, no Ron. Esto seria un poco irónico, ya que Harry ya había negado tener algún interes amoroso en ella. Aunque ahora parece ser un buen momento para Viktor para regresar a Hogwarts mientras la guerra comienza.


	2. Chapter 2Parejas Segunda Parte

Teoría

Harry y Hermione

Como pareja

Y ninguna otra

Bueno antes que nada hola, espero que tomen en cuenta mi teoría, antes de unirme a esta

página yo ya había sacado mis propias conclusiones acerca de esta pareja, además de que

desde el primer libro que leí de Harry Potter, que fue el tercero, me ha encantado.

Bueno al grano yo les diré desde mi punto de vista por que no creo que quede con ninguna

de las parejas con quien lo quieren poner, más que con Hermy, y perdonen si no recuerdo

exactamente la Pág. o el capítulo donde vienen las escenas que mencione.

En primer lugar tenemos el análisis de la pareja:

Harry y Ginny

Sin el afán de ofender a las personas a las que les gusta esta pareja, no pueden que dar

como novios, ¿Por qué?

Para empezar, Harry nunca a dado muestras hasta el momento de que ella le llame la

atención como mujer, ni siquiera a mencionado si es bonita, inteligente, o alguna cualidad

de ella que le guste (bueno si no es así, al menos yo no recuerdo nada), otra (y que ya

todos lo saben) para Ginny Harry es solo un héroe, primero por ser "El niño que vivió" y

segundo por haberla salvado de la "Cámara de los secretos" y de Tom Ryddle (no recuerdo si

se escribe así o de otra forma, sorry ), es decir solo la deslumbra su fama, así como a

nosotras nos gustan los actores como Daniel Radclife, Rupert Grint, Tom Felton, Aarón

Díaz, Brad Pitto para los hombres Emma Watson, Britny Spears, Hilary Doff ( según sus

gustos ), y tan es así que a finales de cuarto se consiguió un novio. Y si realmente Harry

le interesara en serio, buscaría la manera de llamar su atención, haciéndose su amiga, o

de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda (así como Hermione). Y por otro lado el ha dicho siempre

que ve a los Weasley como su familia. es decir que para el es como una hermana, y si para

la autora esta pareja tiene futuro ya lo habría demostrado con escenas juntos, o que ella

y Harry se llevaran mejor, pero no es así. En conclusión y para mi gusto esta relación es

un "AUT"

Segunda pareja:

Harry y Cho

Déjenme decirles que desde mi humilde opinión que no se ustedes, pero para mi esta pareja

nunca me gusto cuando JKRowling comenzó a mencionar un posible romance entre ambos en

cuarto, por suerte se la gano Cedric, pero la odie y aún más cuando en quinto esta quiso

quedarse con Harry, como para consolarse por la muerte de su amado, lo único que me da

gusto es que haya servido para darnos pistas acerca del romance de Harry y Hermione, que

se dará seguramente. Bueno sigamos, para mi y creo que para todas y todos, esta chava

solo le interesan los chicos guapos y famosos, pero según recuerdo en algún lugar oí que

entre ella y Harry no iba ver ya nada mas que el beso (uag, yo que Harry me lavaba bien la

boca, sin ofender nuevamente a los que les gusta esta pareja, y creo que le debemos un

favor al ex de Ginny, por haber quitado a semejante víbora de nuestro querido Harry☺, a

quien no supo aprovechar Cho, pues el la quería . Otro AUT

Harry y Luna

Está pareja no puede ser simple y sencillamente por que no hay ninguna pista que nos

indique ello, yo creo que talvez Rowling la menciono por dos cosas, una por que nos

informaría acerca del velo donde "supuestamente murió Sirius" y tal vez por que ella va

tener algo que ver con Ron y Así nuestro querido amigo Ron no se quedara solo y olvidara a

Hermione gracias a ella

, además yo creo que también al igual que Ginny mostró interés por Harry por ser "el niño

que vivió", y talvez por que el podía ver los Terstall (creo que así se escribía), en fin

no hay muchas cosa que nos hagan pensar en ella como posible pareja romántica de Harry. Un

AUT

Ron y Hermione

Esta pareja no me agrada, por mas que trate de hacerme a la idea no me imagino a Hermione

con Ron, se que es común que digamos que cuando dos personas del sexo opuesto se pelean

es por que se quieren, no por eso se tienen que estar casi matando, además que yo

recuerde, solo cuando Harry esta en peligro es cuando no se peleano se toman de las manos(

como en era película), por que de ahí en todo lo que resta de la trama se la pasan

peleando. Otra cosa, en la película es cierto que se toman de la mano, y cuando buckbeack

es supuestamente acecinado ella se recarga en el primero, pero son las dos únicas escenas

y en el libro no pasa nada de eso, tanto en la película como en el libro con quien tiene

mas contacto es con Harry, otra si bien es cierto que Hermione se molesto porque Ron veía

a Fleur, según hemos aprendido de las pistas que Rowling utiliza para despistarnos, en

cada escena que ella dice que Ron ve a Fleur, al mismo tiempo dice que mientras Harry a

quien ve es a Cho e inmediatamente dice que Hermy se molesta, esto también puede decir

que se encela de Harry, otra escena del 4º libro según muy clara sobre lo que siente ella

por Ron, es el día de baile cuando le pide que vaya con él como su ultima opción, si a mi

me interesa un chico realmente, hubiera echo lo posible por cancelar con el otro, sin

verme muy obvia, además tal vez lo que le enfado fue "Hermione tu eres una chica", díganme

si eso no le molestaría, en fin hay mas cosas en contra que a favor de esta parejita. Un

rotundo AUT

Hermione y Draco

Siendo honesta, a mí me encanta la pareja Harry-Hermione, pero si la autora no los dejara

así, después de Harry sería con la única persona que me gustaría que se quedara (bueno esa

es mi opinión).

Pero seamos sinceros esta pareja no esta destina a estar junto, para empezar algo muy

importante es que Rowling (disculpen lo igualada) ya aclaro que esta pareja no va a quedar

nunca (bueno al menos en su historia, por que para eso existen los ff), y todos sabemos

que nuestro querido Draco odia a "los sangre sucia" y nuestra querida Hermione no es una

"sangre limpia", y no creo que este en los planes de Rowlig hacer a este bombón uno de los

buenos y lo principal es que Hermione no lo soporta. AUt

Hermione y Krum

Otra más QUE NO PUEDE SER, simple y sencillamente por que no hay nada entre ellos, el

interesado aquí es él, por que nuestra amiga Hermione (como si la conociera☺) siempre lo

dejaba en segundo o hasta en último término cuando se traba de Harry, y los celos de Krum

hacia Harry son por algo, uno no se encela por nada, y aquí viene de nuevo algo que

también demuestra el no a R-H, si realmente Hermione esta enamorada de Ron, por que Krum

no noto eso, digo cuando alguien te gusta inmediatamente notas si a esa persona le gusta

alguien más y si tienes la oportunidad de conocer a es alguien lo sabes detectar, lo que

quiero decir es por que no le reclamo a Ron. Bueno en fin a esta le doy un AUT, también.

Por fin la última y la mejor pareja

♥♥♥HARRY Y HERMIONE♥♥♥

Que les puedo decir aquí tengo un montón de cosas a favor y casi ninguna, de hecho solo

una en contra, ¿Cuál es esa una, que nuestro Harry muera en la última batalla (espero que

no), bueno ahora a favor, desde que Rowling nos describió como era la mamá de Harry, me

recuerda a Hermione en todo, desde ser hija de muggles, ser la mas lista, ser bonita hasta

físicamente, claro que según Lily tenía el cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos eran verdes, pero

si se dan cuenta las personas, que han hecho Fan Art. hacen a Lily idéntica que a

Hermione a excepción de los rasgos que mencione antes, además aunque Harry todavía no se

de cuenta que a quien realmente quiere o ama es a Hermione, lo mismo le paso a su papá,

pues James y Lily se hicieron novios hasta 7º curso.

Bueno dejemos de lado la comparaciones de esta pareja con la de los papás de Harry, aparte

de todo esto algo importante en toda relación es que no solamente les guste lo mismo,

también deben tener sus diferencias para que la cosa funcione y no se aburra y ellos son

así en algunas cosas parecido pero en otras diferentes, ellos no se pelean tanto y

mutuamente saben como calmar al otro cuando está enojado, triste o de otra forma, y desde

el tercer libro hasta e el último que han sacado Harry y Hermione se acercan más, y como

todos lo hemos notado se apartan de Ron y ellos se tienen confianza.

Además hemos visto y leído que ellos en varias ocasiones han dado la vida el uno por el

otro y esas escenas son de las que mas me gustan, por Ej. En tercero cuando los dementotes

los rodean aunque en la película no pasa, yo recuerdo que en el libro en el momento de que

Harry lanza el espectro Patronus para salvarlos de los dementotes, estaban Sirius,

Hermione y Harry, en cuarto en el lago la salvo a ella antes que a Cho, y en el quinto

una de las escenas que recuerdo es cundo la salva de que el hermano de Hagrid, Grwmp la

tome el la abraza, o cuando se enfrentan a los dementotes y Mortífagos. En fin son muchas

cosas, así que espero que esta pareja llegue a tener unos lindos Potter. Es decir a que

está en mi punto de vista yo le doy un STRAICK


	3. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal

Teoria de Cammie

Rowling describe las piezas del ajedrez de McGonagall como auténticas personas, del tamaño de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Como en todo ajedrez, las piezas se dividen en negras (miembros de la Orden del Fénix) y blancas (mortífagos) es más, Rowling deja claro que las piezas blancas "no tenían rostros"----las máscaras de los mortífagos.

Elección de figuras y similitud a los personajes

Harry:

Es el alfil, en el juego de ajedrez, es la pieza más cercana al rey (Dumbledore) y se mueve diagonalmente (Harry se salta de vez en cuando reglas, no "camina" de manera recta ya que en ocasiones viola las normas)

Hermione:

Es la torre, recta, erguida y alta, la pieza de la torre se desplaza en linea recta (Hermione es formal, serena, responsable, procura no saltarse las normas y mantener el expediente limpio)

Ron:

Un caballo. Algo extraño ya que, en ajedrez, el rey es la figura que más opciones tiene de permanecer en el tablero de juego durante más tiempo y Ron lo sabe porque es muy bueno en ajedrez.

Podría haber elegido ser el rey pero Rowling quiso que Ron fuera caballero.

Un caballero como los que caracterizan a Gryffindor; leales, buenos, justos, educados...Ron no da las órdenes ni es el líder del grupo sino el corazón de éste.

Por ahora, las piezas encajan. Los personajes guardan similitudes importantes con las piezas que representan en el juego.

Movimientos y bajas:

Con palabras literales del libro:

-"La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fué capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmovil, bocabajo."

Bellarix Lestrange mata a Sirius.

La reina blanca podría ser perfectamente Bellatrix ya que, sin duda alguna, Voldemort es el "rey" de los mortífagos.

Bellatrix es la única mujer mortífaga conocida en los libros, no se habla mucho de su marido así que, bien podría ser ella la reina blanca.

Sirius es, sin duda, el caballero negro.

Guarda muchas similitudes con el otro caballero negro (Ron);

Ambos son valientes, leales, algo imprudentes, sarcásticos... Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, y Ron el mejor amigo de Harry.

-"Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no demostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas blancas desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. ... Ron jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido"

Nos metemos en la 2º guerra, ya referente al 6º libro. Una guerra en la que posiblemente morirán tantos miembros de la Orden como mortífagos.

-"Si...-murmuró Ron-. Es la única forma...tengo que dejar que me cojan.

-¡NO!-gritaron Harry y Hermione.

-¡Esto es ajedrez!-dijo enfadado Ron-.¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me tomará...Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry"

Y nos hemos metido en el 7º libro; Ron se sacrifica para dejarle a Harry vía libre para matar a Voldemort. No hay otra manera, así Harry podrá seguir adelante con el juego (batalla).

-"Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo"

Bellatix Lestrange asesina a Ron.

-"Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los piesde de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta."

De aquí sacamos que Harry vence a Voldemort y que, posiblemente, los mortífagos que sobreviven, huyen o se entregan a las autoridades.

Otros movimientos y comentarios sobre los siguientes libros:

-Después de que su otro caballero (Sirius) sea derrotado, Ron dice:

"-Tuve que dejar que sucediera. Te deja libre para co ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione."

De esto sacamos el por qué de la muerte de Sirius.

Era un caballero que prefería morir luchando por defender a alguien que vivir para siempre sabiendo que no ayudó a aquellos que le necesitaban.

Sirius tuvo que morir por una o varias razones que solo Rowling conoce.

Me atrevo a incluir que el alfil al que se refiere Ron es Lucius Malfoy.

Tabién cercano a Voldemort, quizás el más cercano después de Bellatrix.

Al igual que Harry, se salta las normas, (soborna, manipula...) pero Harry lo hace por el bien y Lucius Malfoy por el mal.

Con esto no quiero decir que Ron sea el culpable de la muerte de Sirius ni que sea gracias a su muerte por lo que apresan a Malfoy porque todos sabemos que es gracias a Dumbledore.

Pero no quisiera descartar un movimiento de Hermione hacia Lucius Malfoy o hacia su hijo (Draco) en los próximos libros.

-"Dos veces, Ron se dió cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro"

No sabemos que pasará en los libros siguientes con el trio, dónde irán, a quién conocerán, pero sabemos que no está, para nada descartada, la posibilidad de que Ron advierta o salve del peligro a Harry y/o a Hermione en algún momento. De manera directa o indirecta


	4. Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Askaban

TEORIA PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN

POR: EVEANGEL

A mi me encanto toda la pelicula escepto dos partes de menos de 30 segundos cada una pero 30 segundos insoportables y desagradables. (Osea, cuando se toman de las manos (R/Hr) bueno que la verdad es mas por miedo y por equivocacion que por otra cosa y el abrazo que es mas grupal que de dos pero bueno...)

Ok. tenemos cuando osea como se asentua el rostro de hermione cuendo lo ven en el caldero chorreante.

En el tren cuando el despierta quien esta junto a el es hermione, (esto pasa casi en toda la pelicula). y como la vos de Lily se funde para terminar en la vos de hermione, que significara.

Cuando va callendo de la escoba en el partido de quidditch, y como hermione esta sentado junto a el y su mirada presocupada de como se encuentra, si miras la toma desde otro angulo parce otra cosa.

Cuando el partido comienza todos gritan: GO, GO GRYFFINDOR, y hermione esta gritando: GO, GO, HARRY, osea que ella esta viendo solo a harrycito lindo, precioso.

Esa idea la saque de por que yo pense lo mismo, osea cuando Lupin (bello hermoso lindo lo adoro) estaba describiendo a LILY no creo que solo ella y yo hayamos pensado..."Oh dios mio esa es hermione a la que describe", eso al menos es lo que creo y te apoyo yo lo crei.

Cuando estan en hogsmade, si lo notan la bola de nieve le da a Malfoy cuando las palabras "Sangre Sucia" salen de su boca... Y cuando el esta llorando eso me da un pesar, y ella se acerca a el, aunque Ron la tratara de detener ella le quita la mano y va hacia Harry, la cara de hermione llena de preocupacion (Enma actua genial), y ademas ella no le dice nada por estar llorando

Cuando van hacia la casa de hagrid bueno el buen porronaso a Malfoy que es una parte super genial... creo que Ron mucho hablo en esa parte y no dejo hablar a mi bello harry.

Con lo de la ejecucion de Buckbeack Ron no actua como hermione me abraza no mas bien es como si no lo notase mas Harry si nota eso y el esta triste tambien asi que le abraza para confortarla e scomo que le esta diciendo "Todo estara bien no te preocupes" es lindo y tierno.

Hubo mucha tocadera en esta peli...en serio...en el sauce boxeador hubo mucho, el la protegia y viceversa, ademas eso de que cae encima de el ya mucho cliche pero uno muy bonito.

Cuando caminan atreves del tunel, para llegar a la casa de los gritos, estan tomados de la mano y cuando ya estan alli tambien, de hecho se toman mucho de la mano durante la peli...me tarde mucho para saber cuabtas veces se tomaron de la mono.

Hermione se pone delante de el cuando piensa que Sirius va amatarlo, ni siquiera duda un segundo, ademas de que esta junto a el todo el tiempo, tomandolo de la ropa.

Ok yo lo aye muy tierno, de que asea cuando ella le explica lo del gira-tiempo, y despues ven como ella golpea a malfoy otra vez, y el dice "Buen golpe" y ella "Gracias" se me hace tierno como que no pudo decirle nada antes por lo que Ron habla, se me hace lindo como que el sabe que ella es muy fuerte.

Y...despues sunado ella lanza la piedrita y el "Eso dolio" y ella "Los einto" ews sumamente tierno, esa escena es bella siemplemente bella.

Ok...lo mas romantico de todo y de la peli... cuando estan sentados bajo el arbol, con la luz tenue d ela luna, los murcielagos, es hermoso, y el le dice de que vio a su padre algo mu dificil para el y ellla lo escucha y solamente lo deja hablarle, y al mismo cuando lo del hospital es como si quisiera que ella le creyera, y lo mas es que ella nunca dice que es imposible y cuando le dice lo de irse a vivir con Sirius ella, lo mira con tanto cariño, ella le sonrie con tanta amabilidad solo lo escucha y lo apoya aunque en silencio (digo que enma actuo genial y eso es poco).

Punto inetresante: la musica, eso es bello la musica que les ponen a los dos, es genial...es como un toque para hacer la escena mas romantica...yo creoq eu debe de haber un soundtrack H/Hr...

Cuando Hermione hace el sonido o aullido de lobo para salvar a harry este utiliza su cuerpo (todo). Es como si se lanzo sobre ella. Y ella era como "Te estoy salvando la vida" y el como que " gracias" lo que me lleva a lo siguiente.

Se toman de la mano, ¡¡¡¡En todas partes!( por que yo no ) parece como si se tomaran de la mano por toda la peli, lo que me hace pensar ¿Era realmente necesario?.

Ok no creo que sea un H/Hr momento necesariamente importante, pero s eme hace una escena muy bonita, como cuando harry se cae cuando huyen del profesor lupin (convertido en lobo sigue siendo bello, lupin lo adoro) y ella regresa para ayudarlo, eso es como que ella no es solo la "chica en peligro" sino tambien ayuda a harry Hermiones kick-ass, ella es la bestia, la parte entonces como que ella es fuerte y ambos se necesitan el uno al otro...

¡¡¡¡¡EL ABRAZO! el momento mas impactante, el momento en que el cine escucho un grito cuando yo estaba, el momento en que perdi la sanides mental y me dio un infarto al miocardio. esto es genial, por que mientras Lupin los ataca, harry con todo su cuerpo protege a hermione, aunque digan que los amigos harian eso para salvarlos, PUES NO, ya que lo que pasas es que si lo miras de nuevo, pero en realidad tienes que ayarle, ves que harry la tiene completamente cubierta, el esta utilizando su cuerpo, asi mismo para protegerla (esa interpretacion de daniel fue majestuosa). Y si ves, pero con detenimiento, cuando buckbeck los esta salvando (que gran criatura) el tiene su cabeza en el cabello de hermi mientras observa, el tiene sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, y la jala hacia el. ademas, por supuesto, ella voltea hacia el y se acuruca, en sierta forma, dentro de su chaqueta y le dice los aterrador que fue, y no es eso de que "salvame Harry" no fue mas bien que ella lo hizo para sentirse a salvo, por que siente protegida junto a el. ella en esta peli, es muy fuerte y se ve que ella puede levantarse y pelear por ella misma, que no es la damisela en peligro, algo que desafortunadamente J.K hace a menudo en los libros.

Cuando Lupin se va Harry sigue abrazandola. pero tienes que notar en esa escena algo ineteresante, Harry la empuja hacia el para salvarla, pero le fue algo dificil ya que ella tiene sus dos brazos aldedor del como con la escena de Snape, pero tienes que ver con mucho cuidado.

Me parece un detalle bastante gracioso y lindo como cuando los dementores aprecen, la camara enfoca a los pies de harry y hermione solo para dejarnos ver cuando cerca y juntitos estan. (Por que no puedo ser yo).

EL PATRONUS, es muy bonito, como ellos estan alli y ella solo dice "Nadie vine Harry" aun con lo que le dijo ella sabia que probablemente no era James (Por mucho que yo hubiera deseado que si). Pero lo que realmente se me hace lindo, es la mirada de ella, cunado los dementores los atacan y la forma en que dice "Estas muriendo" y agrega " Ambos" por que se ve a leguas que aunque era la alma de Sirius (pobrecito) la que hiba a ser chupada, era por harry quien ella estabmas preocupada.Era a el a quien ella miraba Sirius era un pensamiento aparte. Y otra cosa es que como se me hace maravillos el ver a hermione parada detras de harry solo viendolo, no se como esplicarlo, es como si ella va a estar alli cuiddandole, alli para el, ( y como siempre la musica complemento el maravilloso ambiente).

Ok esto es como si miras si escuchas mas bien notaras como la musica cambia, en cada pelicula, cuando ambos estan juntos, es simplemente un detalle bello.

El vuelo en Buckbeack es genial. solo me da risa como harry se rie de que hermione dice" No me gusta volarrrrr" y grita es que se me hace tierno por un demonio.

Cuando harry habla con Sirius, a decir verdad casi lloro en esa parte, pero se me hace un gran detalle como hermione los deja hablar, es como si ella sabe que harry lo necesitaba y lo que "En serio eres la bruja mas inteligente de tu edad" eso es algo muy genial de parte de Sirius (Tan bello el).

Algo que se me olvido, cuando harry no puede ir a hogsmade, ella voltea y se despide de el, ella lo ve en forma triste durante unos momentos, es lindo ver como todos se van y le dan la espalda a Harry y ella es la unica que voltea, es la primera en pensar en el.

Si lo notan hay que verle las cosas, hermione es la primera que siempre esta alli cuando el se desmaya (algo que me puso medio loca un buen rato de tanto que se desmayaba) es lindo que ella se preocupe por el.

Otro es que como que hermi no necesito de haacer una reverencia ante el hipogrifo, es interesante es como si el ser este enetendiera que ella estaba con harry. como que el confio por que harry lo hace.

Al final cuando le anvian la SAETA DE FUEGO, ella saca la pluma y los dos se ven ellos palabras para saber lo que cada uno piensa, y si notan Ron estaba completamente perdido en la situacion, no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba.

RON QUIEN:

Osea en verdad yo adoro a Ron, es lindo y todo (tambien a rupert) pero empiezo a ver que el personaje NO ESTA ni siquiera en las pelis. Casi no hizo nada, y la mayoria de sus momentos en los libros no salen en las peliculas. fua insinificante en la trama de la pelicula. Para ser honestos, no hubo momentos en que fuese casi necesario el tenerlo en la escena, ok si era la rata de ron y el entro solo a la casa de los gritos pero el punto es que no le dan importancia...

Ginny jajaja :

Ni salio la idiota, me encanto, es que en verdad ni en el libro salio (Ok, la que la interpreta me da igual pero a ginny la odio, la detesto, ojola se muero y de la forma mas maldita,)

Fin de la teoria.


	5. Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Askaban2

Aqui les traemos una teoria sacada de varias, mas concreta:

Nuestros participantes de Totally Harry y Hermione (benditos seais os kiero a todos un monton) sacan teorias de los sitios mas rebuscados, teorias geniales que al ser tan pequeñitas muy poca gente toma en cuenta, por lo tanto, he decidido juntarlas todas para hacer una grand que SI se tomara en cuenta. Besos a todos y disfrutadla!

Por Nenya-Varinnia:

1.- Cuando Lupin (convertido en hombre lobo) sigue a Sirius (convertido en perro) Harry corre detrás de su padrino, hay una toma hacia atrás que toma al grupo y se ve claramente a Hermione intentando seguir a Harry, pero siendo detenida por Snape.

2.- Hermione esta detrás de Harry en la fila para enfrentarse al boggart, la cámara enfoca a Ron y de pronto vuelve a enfocar a Harry y se ve claramente que Hermione lo mira con cara de enamorada, la escena dura milesimas de segundos, pero existe.

En lo referente a la muy comentada escena de Ron y Hermione tomándose la mano, es necesario aclarar que NUNCA se toman de la mano, y si se ve la secuencia completa se da cuenta que es algo totalmente diferente, Hermione esta preocupada por Harry entonces se sobresalta y le toma la MUÑECA a Ron nunca la mano, y cuando se da cuenta pone cara como de asco y se separa de él.

Por Celhya:

Estoy de acuerdo...hay varias escenas donde la pareja H/Hr...tienen momentos lindos...

-Hay otra escena q me gusto...la señora gorda habia salido de su retrato...Hermione se qeda mirando a Harry, muy preocupada por el...pues Sirius habia entrado al castillo...

-Si en la clase del bogart se ve claro y dura unos instantes cuando Hermione mira a Harry..y creo q ella tenia su mano en el hombro de el...lo mira (con ojos de enamorada)y retira su mano...bueno eso es lo q me parece...(y lo revice varias veces eehhh)

-La escena cuando esperan debajo del arbol despues de rescatar al hipogrido ...es romantica...asi como tu dices...y la musica va ok...con la esa escena.

-Y lo q dicen de q se toman las manos nooo..va. Hermione le coje la muñeca a Ron..pues estaba nerviosa y creo un poco asustada...pues temia q algo le pase a Harry...con el hipogrifo...y cuando se abrazan los 3..no veo ninguna reaccion de Ron...solo se ve q estan tristes por la muerte del hipogrifo.

-Y...sii cuando Harry esta llorando bajo la capa...y Hermione se le acerca...es simplemente hermosa

Por Sakura Mitsurugi:

Aqui les dejo una teoria que saque de la peli...

-- Cuando Harry conversa con Lupin (cuando el no va a Hogsmeade), Remus le dice que su madre era la mejor hechicera en esos tiempos y que James tenia un dote especial para meterse en problemas... y agrega "en eso Harry te pareces a tu padre"... luego al final de la peli cuando Harry y Herms se estan despidiendo de Sirius, este le dice a Hermy "de verdad eres la mejor hechicera de tu edad"...

si evaluamos esto, veremos que es obvio que Harry y Herms se quedaran juntos, sea como sea... esta escrito en su destino...Sakura Mitsurugi

Miembro de la Orden de Harry y Hermione

Harry y Herms Ruls!

Por Hermione Potter:

Si se fijan cuando Harry y Hermy esperan a q sus "dobles" salgan del sauce, Harry le cuenta a Hermy q Sirius le dijo q si se queria ir a vivir con el, y Harry le dice q quisiera vivir en una casa en el campo donde se pueda ver el cielo, solo hay q ver la cara con la q lo mira Hermy para darse cuenta de q ella lo ama

Por EmMa-FrEiCeR:

--- Tal como dijeron varias veces, hay escenas falsas en la peli... escenas que no aparecen en los libros, escenas RHr, escenas que Rowling quiso meter. Seguro que todos nos hemos preguntado alguna vez ''porque?'' Yo he estado recapacitando todo y he llegado a una conclusion. Vamos por partes:

1.- JK... en foros HP. Ya todos sabemos (y para el que no lo sepa lo sabe ahora) que JK entra a foros de HP (ingleses por supuesto) para ver que piensa la gente, las ideas que sacan y las teorias. Por supuesto JK no dice kien es, sino que, se pone un nombre, edad y lugar de residencia falso para no levantar sospechas. Ella entra en foros, lee teorias... hay fans HHr en todos los paises y: quien no dice que JK haya leido teorias HHr?

2.- JK AL DESCUBIERTO!¡ Rowling vio que los fans de HHr de todos los paises la estamos descubriendo, todos hemos encontrado las pruebas y pistas que ella ha ido dejando en los libros con la idea de que nadie las vería... los libros ya estan publicados, ella no puede hacerlo otra vez para hacer las pistas mas rebuscadas aun de lo que ya estan.

3.- Engañandonos... JK necesita arguemnto, necesita emocion e intriga en sus libros, tanto en las partes de lucha como en las partes de amor... por eso, al ver que ya ha sido descubierta, que los fans de HHr nos hemos dado cuenta de sus intenciones nos engaña introducioendo en las pelis tomas inexistentes en los libros, piensa que somos tontos? Varios se han apsado al bando RHr despues de la 3º peli pero los ams fuertes seguimos en nuestra linea, como tenemos que hacer!

4.- Sin saltarse detalles. JK no descarta que si ella tiene previsto un HHr no puede abandonarlos, por lo tanto a pesar de introducir las escenas RHr incluye tambien pequeños detalles, pequeñas escenas HHr. Por supuesto als RHr se ven mas, en primeros planos y mas tiempo, pero al HHr tambin estan ahi, solo de 2'5 segundos y en planos distintos, pero ahi estan... JK no abandona su idea y eso nos mantiene firmes!

Por LilyPotter20051:

Hace algún tiempo, leí que JK Rowling dijo (Creo, no estoy segura del todo) que en la película del Prisionero de Azkaban, había varias pistas que nos revelarían de quíen estaba enamorada nuestra adorada Hermy. Bien pues para todos aquellos que tomaron las dos horribles escenas de R/Hr como las "Varias pistas" dejenme decirles que estan en un ERROR.

Dos escenas de asco no son VARIAS, sin embargo más de dos horas de escenas de H/Hr SI son VARIAS (Si no me creen, cuenten cuantas escenas se mencionan en las teorías)


	6. Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego

¿ DE QUIEN EVITA LA MIRADA HERMIONE?

POR: Grace Granger.

En Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego, Hermione es acusada por la revista Corazón de Bruja como "una mujer fatal" por romper el corazón de Harry. También mencionó sobre la invitación que le hizo Krum para que lo visitara en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano. Cuando ella empieza a hablar de esto último, Harry indica que ella se ruborizó y evitaba los ojos de Ron. Ahora nos deja hacerle frente, ¿Harry tiene siempre la razón? ¿Siempre percibe las cosas correctamente? No, no siempre. Él es después de todo un ser humano y puede equivocarse. Esto no podría ser más que un simple error. Alternativamante, puede engañarnos y eso es lo que precisamente quiere JKR: para desviarnos de H/Hr implicando R/Hr a través de Harry. Sin embargo todos sabemos que Harry no es siempre una fuente confiable. Si usted puede, valla a Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego (versión americana) Capítulo 27: El retorno de Canuro, página 511: "Hermione, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia su pupitre al final de la mazmorra." Ahora, JKR tiene la tendencia de escribir las cosas de tal manera que pueda imaginarlas sin dificultad. Siempre es "Harry, Ron y Hermione". Algunas veces ella cambiará el orden del Trío para mostrar dónde está cada uno. Por supuesto, dado este cambio de posición, estoy más que dispuesta a creer que ésta es la manera en que ellos se sentaron. Y recuerden, JKR tiende mucho a mencionar que Harry se sienta entre Ron y Hermione, entonces, ¿ por qué no también esta vez? Página 513: "Hermione se puso como un tomate al explicar esto, y evitó por todos los medios la mirada de Ron" Ah, esta es la oración que quizá nos ha engañado. ¿Ella realmente está evitando los ojos de Ron? Harry está sentado al lado de ella (quizá a su derecha y Ron al lado de Harry) es más que probable que ella evitaba otra cosa: los ojos de Harry, los ojos de ambos; simplemente evita una confrontación con Ron (como en "El baile de Navidad") o se ruborizó simplemente porque era un tema delicado. Ella claramente no planeó en decirles a Harry y a Ron sobre la invitación de Krum porque Krum se lo preguntó días antes. ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado hasta la fecha? Página 514: "-Y dijo que nunca había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica – siguió Herminio, poniéndose tan colorada que Harry podía casi sentir el color que desprendía" (esta es la traducción literal del ingles, en español fue errónea porque nos indicaron que el que se fijaba en su cara era Ron). Una vez más, ¿ella se puso tan roja debido a Ron? No, Harry estaba también al lado de ella. Así es como se entromete JKR con nuestra mente. ¿Quién es Hermione tratando de evitar hablar sobre esto? Apenas porque JKR elige a Harry para que indique que Hermione evita los ojos de Ron no significa que Harry tiene razón. Esto significa que JKR está simplemente tirando de nuestros pies, como siempre. Por último, pero ciertamente no menos. Lo que prueba que Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione: Página 513: "... dejó el número de Corazón de bruja sobre una silla vacía. (Hermione)" Nadie se sentaba al lado de Hermione, sea su lado derecho o su lado izquierdo, eso ya no importa. Qué importancia es que Hermione estaba evitando más que probable esquivar los ojos de Harry, pero Harry no se da cuenta de eso.


	7. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix1

Introducción Creo que Orden del Fénix establece el movimiento de una tendencia que comenzó a desarrollarse en Prisionero de Azkaban y en Cáliz de Fuego: La tendencia de Harry y Hermione de convertirse en compañeros. Ellos son en efecto iguales en lo que respecta al liderazgo de sus roles, y a pesar de que Harry ciertamente continúa siendo el "heroe" de los libros, creo que Hermione esta de manera creciente llenando el rol de "heroina" de la saga. Creo que este compañerismo es una solida base en la cual una relacion romantica puede basarse en los próximos libros y/o en el epilogo de la serie. La Tendencia de Convertirse en Compañeros 1. Trabajando en Equipo Harry y Hermione funcionan mucho mas como un equipo (y menos como dos miembros de un trio) en Orden del Fenix de lo que lo habian hecho antes. Por ejemplo, cuando ellos estan leyendo el artículo de El Profeta sobre Sirius, ellos ignoran a Ron y continuan con propia conversacion (p. 257). Harry y Hermione obviamente no le han dicho a Ron sobre la conversacion que ellos tuvieron la noche que Ron entro al equipo de Quidditch respecto a Umbridge y la cicatriz de Harry, ya que Ron está profundamente sorprendido por esta informacion cuando los tres hablan con Sirius in el fuego (p. 270). Hermione toma la iniciativa de formar el ED, anticipando y contrarrestando la reluctancia de Harry con poderes de persuasion y calma comfianza en las habilidades del mismo (p. 290-96). Los dos tienen una conversacion con respecto a la similaridad entre las monedas de oro dadas a los miembros de el ED y la Marca Oscura tatuada en los Mortífagos, otro signo de un punto de vista común en crecimiento (p. 353). Ella tambien toma la iniciativa de arreglar una entrevista de Harry con Rita Skeeter (?Quiero que le den una oportunidad de contar la verdad?) (p. 500). Ella acompaña a Harry durante esta entrevista. Harry mismo indica que hablar sobre los eventos de esa noche con tanto detalle le era dificil, y por tanto, Hermione tuvo el privilegio de escuchar detalles y/o contemplar emociones de Harry que él no les había confiado previamente ni a ella ni a Ron (p. 502). Significativamente, Harry y Hermione comparten escena en los momentos claves de los eventos descriptos en Orden del Fenix como una pareja. Son Harry y Hermione juntos quienes acompañan a Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido a conocer a Grawp (p. 604-618). Son Harry y Hermione juntos quienes irrumpen en la oficina de Umbridge para vigilar el paradero de (p. 651-653). Son Harry y Hermione juntos quienes acompañan a Umbridge al Bosque Prohibido (p. 660). Y, finalmente, Hermione esta con Harry y Neville (ambos cuales podrian ser parte integral de la resolucion final de los libros) cuando el grupo es dividido en dos en el Departmento de Misterios. Aunque ella cae en la batalla al final, por asi decirlo, ella no desasparece de escena inmediatamente y reparte su justa porción de maldiciones y hechizos entre los Mortífagos antes de ser sacada de la accion. De hecho, Harry y Hermione se toman turnos, salvandose el uno al otro mutuamente repetidas veces: Hermione salva a Harry con el hechizo aturdidor (p. 694); Harry se lanza al suelo para interrumpir un Avada Kevadra dirigido a Hermione (p. 696); Hermione ayuda a Harry de nuevo (p. 696-97); y luego los dos trabajan juntos usando los hechizos "Silencio" y "Petrificus Totalus" (p.698) hasta el momento inmediatamente anterior a que Hermione caiga herida fuera de accion al final. Estas son todas elecciones hechas deliberadamente por Rowling; en cada caso, Ron podria haber sido incluido en escena general sin destruir la narrativa ni el argumento. En su lugar, Rowling ha elegido mantener a Ron al margen durante eventos integrales en Orden del Fénix, y al mismo tiempo poner a Harry y Hermione al frente y en el centro. Esta tendencia de destacar a Harry y Hermione como un equipo o compañeros comenzó en Prisionero de Azkaban, donde son Harry y Hermione como pareja quienes deben salvar a Buckbeak y rescatar a Sirius. Esta tendencia fue solidificada en Cáliz de Fuego al tener a Harry y Ron sin hablarse entre si por un periodo extenso de tiempo, de modo que Harry y Hermione trabajaran juntos para lograr que Harry sorteara la Primer Tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos. A pesar de que Ron ciertamente ayudo a Harry en su preparacion para la Tercer Tarea del Torneo, las contribuciones de Hermione son posiblemente mas notables en algunos aspectos (el mismo hecho de que Harry sabia todas las maldiciones y hechizos que salvaron su vida aquella noche, es atribuible a la inteligencia y habilidad de investigacion de Hermione). Y, por supuesto, de nuevo, Orden del Fenix pone a Harry y Hermione juntos, trabajando en equipo, en todos los momentos claves del argumento. Su calidad de compañeros es puesta en primer plano. 2. El Espíritu Retador de los Gryffindor Hermione pasa de todavia lloriquear al mero sonido del nombre de Voldemort al principio de Orden del Fenix (p. 65) a usar el nombre de Voldemort frequentemente, comenzando en Octubre cuando le propone a Harry por primera vez el enseñarle Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los otros estudiantes (p. 294). Esta fue la primera vez que ella dijo el nombre de Voldemort, y fue eso, mas que ninguna otra cosa lo que calmo a Harry (p. 293). Ella es la unica de los amigos y compañeros de clase de Harry que se atreve a decir el nombre y esto los diferencia a Harry y a ella de los demá. Al principio de Orden del Fenix Harry le pregunta a Ron cuando el va a decir el nombre de Voldemort. Ron evade la pregunta y nunca usa el nombre de Voldemort en todo el libro 5. Hermione muestra un absoluto desdén por las reacciones de Ron cuando escucha a Harry o a ella nombrar a Voldemort (p. 296, 297, 519). 3. Habilidad para Comunicarse sin Palabras En Orden del Fenix, Harry y Hermione se comunican sin palabras mas de una vez, y en cada caso, la situacion es totalmente desconocida para Ron, que la ignora completamente, y los detalles no son compartidos con el hasta mucho mas tarde. Hermione es la unica que nota que algo esta mal con Harry a la hora de la cena una noche (p. 144); ella está obviamente muy atenta a sus expresiones faciales y sabe interpretar sus emociones correctamente. En el viaje en tren a la escuela, Harry se da cuenta de que Hermione interpretó lo mismo respecto al comentario que Draco hizo sobre "seguirlo como un perro" (p. 176). Hermione de nuevo demuestra perceptividad con respecto al estado emocional de Harry, aunque adivina mal la causa (p. 575). Harry se da cuenta en seguida de la trampa que le tiende Hermione a Umbridge (dada la ausencia de lagrimas) (p. 659). Ahora dejare el tema de la intención de la autora y entrare en detalles sobre los sentimientos que tienen un personaje por el otro. ¿Quieres la confirmación oficial de que Harry y Hermione están hechos el uno para el otro? Entonces este es tu lugar. Nuestros miembros publican aquí sus teorias.


	8. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix2

Fundamentos para el Romance Como discutimos arriba, Harry y Hermione se van convirtiendo mas y mas en un equipo formado por iguales, con Hermione justificadamente llenando el rol de heroina de los libros. Significa esto que están destinados a convertirse en compañeros románticos? Consigue siempre el Heroe a la Chica? Yo no se si estan o no destinados a convertirse en compañeros románticos, pero por seguro pienso que los cimientos que fueron fundados al final de Orden del Fenix podrian servir para un eventual desarrollo futuro en el plano romántico de la relación de Harry y Hermione. Harry y Hermione tienen una solida amistad, basada en la confianza, el respeto y las vivencias compartidas y esto podria facilmente proveer buenos fundamentos para el comienzo de una relacion romantica. Adicionalmente, Harry y Hermione no son tan aburridos como para nunca haber tenido desacuerdos, pero como mostraremos en detalle mas abajo, han demostrado ser capaces de resolver sus conflictos de manera positiva la mayor parte de las veces, en lugar de terminar condenandose al silencio mutuo entre ellos mientras dura el enojo.Ellos exhiben una preocupacion por el bienestar del otro mas alla del promedio en Orden del Fenix. Ambos han tenido problemas con sus respectivas parejas teniendo celos de su relacion y sospechando un apego romantico implicito entre Harry y Hermionet respectivo. Harry encuentra atractiva a Hermione, y ninguno de ellos muestra incomodidad con el creciente contacto fisico entre ellos. Aunque Harry aun ha estado lejos de mostrar interes en la vida romantica Hermione, puede fundamentarse que ella no esta tan contenta con Harry saliendo con Cho como puede parecer a primera vista. De cualquier forma, ciertamente hay mas que tiempo suficiente para que ambos adolescentes cambien de parecer. 1. Confianza, Respeto y Vivencias Compartidas Confianza Harry y Hermione confian el uno en el otro (y a su vez ambos confian en Ron, por supuesto), pero hay especificos ejemplos en Orden del Fenix que ponen la confianza mutua de estos dos personajes a prueba. Harry, a pesar de ser esceptico al principio respecto a lo que Cho pensaria sobre el tema, acepta encontrase con Hermione el mismo dia que tiene una cita con Cho, a pesar de que Hermione no le da ni una vaga idea de para que lo necesita ver en ese dia especifico (p. 489). En otro momento, Harry y Hermione demuestran de que siempre estarán alli esperando para atajar al otro cuando caiga en el clasico ejemplo de caer hacia atras con fe ciega de que tu compañero estara alli para atajarte (aunque sea en este caso no intencional, igual es interesante). "El Hagrid se detuvo de pronto y se dio vuelta; Hermione se chocó con él y cayó hacia atrás. Harry la atajó justo antes de que golpeara el suelo del Bosque" (p.607). La escena mas importante donde observamos a Harry y Hermione demostrando confianza mutua es otra sin embargo, es la escena donde Harry le cuenta a Hermione y Ron sobre su vision de Voldemort torturando a Sirius. La interaccion entre Harry y Hermione encaja perfectamente con la intensidad de la escena (yo puedo casi "verla" en una pantalla de cine); de hecho, si existe alguna indicacion de tension sexual sin resolver en el Universo de Harry Potter, yo diria que esta aqui, en esta escena. Hermione va volviendose mas y mas confiada en cuestionar a Harry, e incluso de enfrentar su ira, y durante toda la escena ellos continuan dando pasos acercandose el uno al otro. Ron esta muy definidamente en la periferia de esta pivotal escena. Aunque lo admite "agresivamente" Harry confia en el juicio de Hermione lo suficiente como para aceptar vigilar Grimauld Place antes de ir a buscar a Sirius al Ministerio (p.645-650). Son Harry y Hermione quienes se ocultan bajo la capa de invisibilidad para entrar escondidos a la oficina de Umbridge; Ron es enviado fuera de escena. Respeto Harry y Hermione respetan y admmiran mutuamente sus cualidades y logros. La opinion de Hermione sobre Harry es muy importante para el; sospecho que su reaccion de no querer mirar a la cara a Hermione luego de la escena de la Insignia de Prefecto es motivada por el sentimiento de no haber estado a la altura de sus espectativas. Ella obviamente tenia una alta opinion de el, considerandolo la mas probable eleccion como prefecto de Gryffindor de su año, y se mostro decepcionada de que el no ocuparia el cargo de prefecto junto a ella (p. 148). Hermione siempre escucha concienzudamente cuando Harry le confia secretos (p. 249). Adicionalmente, Hermione se ha convertido en la voz de la conciencia de Harry ("la parte de su mente que solia hablar con la voz de Hermione") (p. 601). El cambia completamente de idea basado en lo que dice esa voz. (p. 343). Harry siente "una oleada de orgullo de la habilidad de Hermione para hacer maldiciones" en un momento critico de confrontacion con Umbridge, Fudge y Dumbledore (p. 541). El tambien defiende las habilidades para las maldiciones de Hermione en una discusion con Cho, lo cual inmediatamente enciende una reaccion de celos por parte de Cho (p. 561). Hermione se anticipa a las reacciones de Harry en la primer reunion del ED en la taberna de La Cabeza del Cerdo (calmando su ansiedad y creando el ambiente para que el pueda confortablemente asumir la posicion de liderazgo (p. 302). Ella incentiva su confianza con sus alagos con respecto a la primera sesion oficial del ED (p. 351). Cuando Harry esta desconsolado y aislado luego de escuchar con las orejas extensibles a Moody especulando de que Voldemort podria estar poseyendolo, es Hermione la que logra persuadir a Harry de hablar las cosas con los demas. Ella dice que llego a Grimauld Place en el primer momento que pudo (y no se encontro con sus padres para nada), corriendo apuradamente hacia arriba por las escaleras hacia el cuarto donde Harry se habia escondido minutos antes de su llegada (todavia hay nieve en su pelo!) (p. 440). Ademas, Harry se sorprende de ver a Ron y Ginny sentados en su cama , por lo cual obviamente podemos deducir que el esperaba tener (y estaba de acuerdo con sostenerla) una conversacion sobre la situacion solo con Hermione (p. 441). A Harry le da lastima decepcionar a Hermione contandole lo que realmente ocurre con los sonbreros que ella teje para los elfos. (p. 399). Rica historia de experiencias compartidas Harry y Hermione tienen una rica historia de esperiencias compartidas, y aunque esa historia es tambien compartida con Ron, memorias selectas que Harry tiene de Hermione fueron especificamente destacadas al lector en Orden del Fenixs. Nos enteramos por ejemplo de que la imagen de Hermione en la enfermeria del colegio cuando la pocion multijugo fallada le habia convertido en medio gato es una de las "memorias mas temidas" de Harry (clases de oclumancia). Y, pensar en Hermione hace sonreir a Harry (lo que Harry piensa al ver la fuente en el Ministerio por primera vez). En su primer examen de las MHB, Harry espia a Hermione unas pocas filas mas adelante y emodionadamente recuerda la noche en que se volvieron amigos, la noche en que el y Ron noquearon al troll para salavarla (p. 628). De acuerdo con todo esto, yo creo que cualquier eventual compañera romántica de Harry tendra serias dificultades en reemplazar a Hermione en su corazon.

2. Resolucion de Conflictos Harry y Hermione no son "aburridos". Ellos discuten o estan en desacuerdo algunas veces, pero en casi todos los casos, el desacuerdo es completamente resuelto discutiendo el tema y pidiendo disculpas si es necesario. Esto contrasta con lo que pasa con Ron y Hermione. cuyas discuciones en Orden del Fenix nunca se resuelven en escena; una o ambas partes siempre le da el tratamiento del silencio al otro y/o lo evita (p. 72-73, 189-90, 208, 212, 228-230, 231, 264). Hay una instancia en que vemos a Ron y Hermione resolviendo un argumento fuera de página; despues de que Harry explota ante ellos y se queja de que siempre se esten peleando, gritando que ya es suficiente y no aguanta mas. En esta instancia Ron llega un poco mas tarde a Adivinacion y le dice a Harry que Hermione y el dejaron de pelear (p. 213). Pero, en ningun momento vemos como se arreglo la discucion (quiza fue solo un pacto temporal) y ciertamente eso no evita que sigan peleandose el uno con el otro despues de ese punto. Hay instancias en las cuales Harry esta suficientemente enfadado con Hermione como para dejar de hablarle por un periodo de tiempo, pero esto no es lo tipico. En un caso, Harry esta lo suficientemente enfadado con ella por ponerse al menos parcialmente del lado de McGonagal como para no hablarle durante la clase de Encantamientos pero se olvida del enfado y se amiga de nuevo cuando pasan a la siguiente clase (p. 285-86). El tambien esta suficientemente enojado con ella como para dejar de hablarle por el resto del dia cuando ella lo empuja a volver a las clases de Oclumencia de nuevo (p.519). Sin embargo es solo raramente que Harry se niega a hablarle a Hermione en lugar de intentar resolver los conflictos con ella. Harry esencialmente busca pelea con ella sobre el tema de que Lavender no le cree su historia, y luego de que Hermione le dice que ella mando callar a Lavender y que Harry deberia de dejar de atacarla a ella Hermione, que es su amiga, Harry se disculpa (p. 201). De modo parecido en una discusion poco despues, Hermione es asertiva y le dice a Harry que deje de "tratar de morderla" (p. 227). Aunque ella pueda lucir ansiosa con respecto al asunto la ansiedad nunca evita que Hermione enfrente el enojo de Harry en diferentes partes a lo largo de Orden del Fenix (p. 293, 645-50, 686-87). Y, a lo largo de estas instancias ella va tomando mas confianza (y se va mostrando menos ansiosa) con respecto a confrontar a Harry cuando ella cree que es necesario. Ella no tiene miedo de decirle a Harry cuando se esta comportando mal y el por su lado se siente lo suficientemente comodo como para decirle a ella cuando esta fuera de lugar. Por ejemplo, luego de que conocen a Grawp por primera vez, Harry trata de calmar a Hermione, quien esta muy disturbada por lo que Hagrid les pidio que hicieran. Cuando Hermione a su turno se enoja hasta al punto de decir que Umbridge tenia razon cuestionar la competencia de Hagrid, Harry le dice tranquilamente, " tu no piensas realmente eso" y ella esta de acuerdo de que Harry tiene razon (p. 617). Como otro ejemplo tenemos la escena donde Harry tranquilamente le pregunta si realmente desea poder ver a los Threstals; ella se da cuenta inmediatamente horrorizada de lo que acaba de implicar y pide disculpas por su insensibilidad (p. 398). Harry esta definitivamente enfadado con Hermione en diferentes momentos de Orden del Fenix, pero algo de conflicto es definitivamente normal y una buena cosa en cualquier relacion. En algunos casos es el lado logico y la naturaleza pragmatica de Hermione lo que irrita a Harry (p. 327, 334-35). Por ejamplo, cuando ella se cuestiona si seguir con la idea del ED es aconsejable a la luz del apoyo de la idea por Sirius, Harry se siente molesto por la desconfianza de Hermione en el juicio de Sirius; sin embargo el piensa en las palabras de Hermione antes de dormir esa noche, por lo cual se deduce que Harry realmente toma en cuenta los consejos de Hermione aun cuando no esta de acuerdo (p. 334-335) En cualquiera de los otros casos, el enojo de Harry con Hermione se centra en su tenacidad con el asunto de la oclumancia (p. 489, 519, 574, 600-601) o su oposicion al plan de el de entrar a la oficina de Umbridge para hablar con Sirius a travez del fuego (p. 579-80, 582, 587-88). Harry afirmativamente esconde sus sentimientos con respecto a uno de sus sueños sobre Voldemort de Ron y Hermione, porque no quiere otro sermon de Hermione? (p.520). Sin embargo, ciertamente no hay, como se ha afirmado, un patron de comportamiento donde Harry repetidamete le mienta a Hermione para evitar ser rezongado o sermoneado. De hecho, hay un unico caso en que Harry activamente le mintio a Hermione (cuando le dijo que ya habia trabajado en la pista del Huevo en Caliz de Fuego) y en aquellos casos donde el menciono algun detalle o no conto la historia completa, el evita la mirada de Hermione o no la mira a la cara o tiene algun tipo de reaccion de culpabilidad. En estos casos, Harry tambien le miente a Ron, aunque su culpa parece ser solamente depertada por Hermione. Una instancia donde Harry miente por omision en Orden del Fenix tanto a Hermione como a Ron puede ser encontrada aqui: p. 242-243 (el no les cuenta la historia completa de los castigos de Umbridge). Cuando Hermione le insiste a Harry en la oclumencia, ella le pregunta si dejo de tener sueños raros y el dice que "bastante" pero no la mira a los ojos(p. 574). Harry trata de sonar como si ella lo insultara al siquiera preguntar si continua estudiando oclumencia pero otra vez no puede mirarla a los ojos al decir esto (p. 601). El patron general de como Harry y Hermione reaccionan y resuelven sus problemas contrasta enormemente con el patron de Ron y Hermione. A Harry no le gustan los conflictos, como se evidencia por su explosion de rabia y subsecuentes pensamientos sobre las insesantes peleas de Ron y Hermione (p.212) y a traves de sus pensamientos de que no le importaba que pasase entre el y Cho, siempre y cuando no hubiera mas peleas (p. 603). Yo tampoco creo que a Hermione le gusten sus conflictos con Ron, pero no estoy segura de que tengamos suficiente evidencia basada en el canon para evaluar esto completamente, ya que no tenemos acceso para nada a la perspectiva de Hermione


	9. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix3

TEORÍA NUEVA!

Mas pruebas en esta teoria sobre la unión de nuestra pareja .

Traducida en la web: Fan fictions de Darla Gilmore

DISFRÚTENLA!

El sueño de Harry en "La Orden del Fénix" Simbolismo de un posible romance H/Hr Casi todos saben todo lo que hay que saber sobre "el sueño de Harry" y el simbolismo subyacente que está obviamente ahí. Tomo este sueño como evidencia de los subyacentes sentimientos que Harry tiene por Hermione, y como una de las muchas pistas que JKR ha incluido en el texto. Todo el mundo tiene su propia opinión sobre este sueño y su posible significado, pero ésta es mi interpretación: "Harry soñó que estaba otra vez en la sala del ED. Cho lo acusaba de haberla obligado a ir allí mediante engaños; decía que había prometido regalarle ciento cincuenta cromos de ranas de chocolate si se presentaba. Harry protestaba... Cho gritaba: '¡Mira, Cedric me dio cientos de cromos de ranas de chocolate!' Y sacaba puñados de cromos de la túnica y los lanzaba al aire. Entonces Cho se convertía en Hermione, que decía, 'Es verdad, Harry, se lo prometiste... creo que será mejor que le regales otra cosa a cambio... ¿Qué te parece si la obsequias con tu Saeta de Fuego?' Y Harry respondía que no podía darle su Saeta de Fuego porque la tenía la profesora Umbridge, y que todo aquello era absurdo, que él sólo había ido a la sala del ED para colgar unos adornos navideños que tenían la forma de la cabeza de Dobby..." - Capítulo 21, El Ojo de la Serpiente, páginas 479-480 (edición en castellano de la editorial Salamandra) Lo primero de todo, me gustaría señalar que Harry sueña que está en la sala del ED. Aquí es donde Cho lo besó y donde comenzaron todos los problemas de su relación. Ahora piensen que, en realidad, Cho es realmente Hermione durante el sueño; así las cosas serán más fáciles. Cho lo acusaba de haberla obligado a ir allí mediante engaños; decía que había prometido regalarle ciento cincuenta cromos de ranas de chocolate si se presentaba. Esto lo interpreto como si quizá Cho (que también es Hermione) pensara que Harry la había engañado. Esperaba más y sentía que él no le había dado "lo que necesitaba". Tomo los cromos de las ranas de chocolate como un símbolo de amor o compromiso. Continuamente le saca a Harry el tema de Cedric, así que esto encajaría. Literal y figurativamente los tira (los cromos de las ranas de chocolate / amor y compromiso) a la cara de Harry. Siempre le habla de Cedric y quizá, en su interior, siente que Harry nunca podrá reemplazarle. A ella le gustaría, pero él no puede. Cho está triste porque Harry no puede ser Cedric, así que se desquita con él. ... se convertía en Hermione, que decía, 'Es verdad, Harry, se lo prometiste... creo que será mejor que le regales otra cosa a cambio... ¿Qué te parece si la obsequias con tu Saeta de Fuego?' Aquí está lo importante. Hermione siempre ha sido su voz de la razón. Fue la que le explicó por lo que estaba pasando Cho y de lo que se había dado cuenta. Por supuesto, siendo como es la razonable, le dice a Harry que recuerde que de hecho le había "prometido" los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. A Harry le gustó Cho durante mucho tiempo... ésta es su "promesa". Puede que ella esperara más, pero Harry NO es Cedric. Tampoco él actúa muy bien cuando Cho menciona a Cedric. Así que entonces Hermione sugiere que le dé a Cho algo más importante y mejor... su Saeta de Fuego. Para mí esto significa su corazón. Creo que, en realidad, lo que hace Hermione es decirle que quiere algo más de él. Más que amistad. Seguro que habrán leído los ensayos acerca de la reacción que tiene Hermione ante el beso de Harry y Cho, y me parece como si sus sentimientos por Harry estuvieran cambiando. Si se acuerdan de lo que Hermione hizo con respecto a Cho, es como si estuviera construyendo una especie de fachada. No sabe cómo convivir con sus nuevos sentimientos. Quiere el corazón de Harry, pero sabe que Cho está en medio. Tal vez ésta es su manera inconsciente de decirle a Harry que no es a Cho a quien él quiere darle su corazón sino, en realidad, a ella misma. Y Harry respondía que no podía darle su Saeta de Fuego porque la tenía la profesora Umbridge, Inconscientemente el cerebro de Harry está diciéndole que aquello nunca funcionaría. Umbridge simboliza su inseguridad y su vulnerabilidad. Puede que esté asustado de a dónde podría llevar aquello... especialmente pensando en algunos problemas relacionados con su amistad. Está intentando evitar que le hieran porque se preocupa mucho por Hermione. Ésta es su manera de protegerse a sí mismo... y a su corazón. No quiere arruinar ni perder su amistad. Así que dice que no puede hacerlo porque no se puede comprometer a algo así (a causa de sus sentimientos por ella y lo que una relación romántica significaría) y que todo aquello era absurdo, que él sólo había ido a la sala del ED para colgar unos adornos navideños que tenían la forma de la cabeza de Dobby... Harry está sorprendido y desconcertado. Nunca pensó que eso podría pasar. Sólo estaba "ocupándose de sus cosas" y de repente ocurre todo esto. Es como si, en cierta manera, lo negara (a falta de una palabra mejor). No puede creer que eso esté sucediendo porque se supone que él y Hermione sólo son amigos, y que no debería sentir nada por ella. Está confundido y no sabe qué hacer, porque no vio venir esta situación y no puede salir de ella. En mi opinión el sueño, generalizando, simboliza los crecientes sentimientos de Harry y Hermione hacia el otro. Resumiendo: Hermione quiere algo más que la amistad de Harry, pero Harry no sabe qué hacer. Está confundido y tiene miedo de las consecuencias. Ha empezado a darse cuenta de que lo que siente por Hermione es más que platónico, pero no tiene ni la mejor idea cómo ha pasado o cómo aprender a sobrellevarlo. Él y Hermione son los mejores amigos y estos nuevos sentimientos son desconcertantes y problemáticos (aunque no necesariamente en un sentido negativo). Creo que esto puede ser bueno para el H/Hr. Sé que mi ensayo apunta a que Harry está confuso y no sabe qué hacer respecto a sus sentimientos, pero creo que esto podría ser el comienzo de una relación romántica. Éste fue el primer paso al darse cuenta de sus mutuos sentimientos. El subconsciente de Harry sabe qué pasa; él aún no se ha dado cuenta. Esto sólo puede ser una señal y un indicio con un mensaje oculto bajo la superficie. Simboliza el crecimiento de su relación: la confusión de dos mejores amigos cuando sus sentimientos son más que amistosos. Éste es el punto al que intento llegar: Hermione ya sabe lo que está ocurriendo; y en lo más hondo de su ser tb lo sabe Harry.

El sueño , solo ayuda a manifestarlo.


	10. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix4

Bueno aqui tienen una teoria de una fiel compy seguidora de h y hr

Y sobre lo que me dijiste al final... CLARO K SI!

Nuestras teorias estan para eso, para k la gente se de cuenta de quien es realmnte la autentica pareja del libro, aparte de que la puedes usar para lo que quieras... menos para poner en contra a h y hr...

Muxs Besos

EmMa-FrEiCeR

Pue bien mis teorias son identicas a las suyas, pero me di cuenta que no han tomado en cuanta el sueño que tiene Harry antes de que el señor Weasley fuera atacado, pues bien en ese sueño Harry desplaza a Cho por Hermione, asi que me tome la libertad de analizar el sueño psicologicamente, bueno mas bien una amiga mia lo hizo. Pero aqui esta.

La teoria la llamo "El Espejo"

El tema del espejo, es un poco dificil de entender. Es que los psicologos tienden a ser un poquito rebuscados.

El tema es así:

La psicologia sostiene que ocultamos cosas deliberadamente en nuestro subconsciente (o inconsciente). Sin embargo, estas tienden a manifestarse de una u otra manera. A veces este ocultamiento se asocia con recuerdos negativos (conflictos de la niñez, abusos, etc), pero tambien tiene que ver con ocultar sentimientos que no queremos que afloren. Nuestra mente es tan poderosa, que de una u otra manera, estas imagenes se hacen presente en nuestra conciencia. Como? a través de los sueños.

Lo que planteaba con respecto al sueño, tiene que ver precisamente con esta "aparición de Hermione" en el sueño de Harry. Es sugestivo, el hecho de que en el preciso momento en que Harry, parece cumplir uno de sus "deseos", que era estar a solas con Cho, y esa experiencia del primer beso, su recuerdo lo lleve inmediatamente a reemplazar en su sub consciente a Cho por Hermione.

Si no atenemos a una lectura psicologica, entonces no sería irracional pensar que Hermione está mucho más presente en el que cualquier otro personaje del libro y para un psicologo, la interpretación podría ser esta:

-En su realidad conciente, Harry quería besar a Cho o salir con ella, lo que fuera.

-Pero en su inconsciente en realidad queria tener esta experiencia con Hermione.

Es por ello, que la lectura que yo hice de este sueño, fuera para mi más significativa, que todos las acciones de Ron y sus supuestos celos, por que Hermione se sigue escribiendo con Victor, o si tiene un novio muggle, o lo que fuera.

Espero haber sido un poquito más clara sobre este punto.

Si no es asi, por favor haganmelo saber

Tambien se ha dicho que Harry no a demostrado gran interes en Hermione pero aqui le pongo algo muy importante, una conversacion entre Harry y Hermione analizada tambien.

A mi me llamo particularmente la atencion la forma en que hermione le explica a harry lo que le pasaba a cho y la forma de preguntar de el. He comparado la traduccion con el ingles y parece bastante buena, creo que es un parrafo que puede dar bastantes pistas:

... - Y no habria estado de mas mencionar lo fea que me encuentras - añadio Hermione en el ultimo momento.

And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am, too', Hermione added as an afterthought.

afterthought ocurrencia (tardia)

¿por que en el ultimo momento? es como sino se hubiera atrevido a preguntarlo y de repente lo soltara.

Su amiga se rio.

Hermione laughed.

Esta frase la pone jk separada y sola. Como para que llame la atencion. Yo opino que es porque es algo importante.

- Eres peor que Ron, Harry. Bueno peor no. Suspiro...

'Harry you're worse than Ron... well, no, you're not', she sighed

Mucha gente ha examinado esta frase para darle un sentido de que hermine suspira por ron o qu es un gesto de amor de ella pero mas bien y lo que considero correcto seria tomarla de forma literal pues hermione es una chica bastante clara y siempre dice lo que piensa aunque eso pueda doler. Asi que lo correcto creo pensar que es que para hermione harry es mejor que ron.

Mira, a Cho le disgusto que hubieras quedado conmigo e intento ponerte celoso. Lo hizo para averiguar hasta que punto te gusta.

- ¿estas segura?- inquirio Harry ...¿y no habria sido mas sencillo que me hubiera preguntado si ella me gusta mas que tu?

'Is that what she was doing?' said Harry,...'Well, wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether I liked her better than you?'

¿No os parece una forma muy rara de preguntar si alguien te gusta? ¿Porque harry sigue comparando a cho con hermione? Ademas en ningun momento dice que no le guste hermione solo hace incapie en si cho le gusta mas o menos que hermione? Si hermione no le gustara porque iba a contestar harry asi. Me parece una forma muy anbigua de llevar la conversacion.

- Las chicas no suelen hacer preguntas de ese tipo - le respondio Hermione.

'Girls don't often ask questions like that', said Hermione.

Esto parece indicar que jk hara que ninguna chica se declarara mas bien seran ellos, quizas por eso hermione caye.

- ¡Pues deberian hacerlas¡ - exclamo harry con vehemencia- ¡Asi yo podria decirle que me gusta y ella no habria tenido que volver a ponerse a llorar por la muerte de Cedrid ¡

'Well, they should!' said Harry forcefully. 'Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up again about Cedric dying!'

Aqui otro detalle importante harry no responde a la pregunta que hace, pregunta si cho le gusta mas que hermione y responde que cho le gusta, mientras que de hermione no dice nada ¿no os parece raro? jk vuelve deliberadamente a omitir la parte de hermione.

Haber si me he molestado en analizar este parrafo detenidamente es porque creo que jk se esmero mucho en escribirlo y fue muy cuidadosa a la hora de escribir sus palabras por lo que creo que merece la pena analizarlo

Y por ultimo tambien les traigo un desglosamiento de personajes en cual se destaca la participacion de Hermione y donde veo que es mas factible que se de una relacion entre Harry y Hermione.

Te cuento como es la prioridad de los personajes si hacemos un análisis literario:

1- HARRY (es lógico, es el protagonista y no puede desaparecer, al menos hasta el final del libro)

2- VOLDERMORT- tambien es lógico por que es el antagonista, y su desaparición implicaría el cierre del circulo narrativo.

3- LOS AYUDANTES PRINCIPALES DEL HEROE: HERMIONE Y RON

Entre ambos tambien hay una jerarquia. Hermione es insustituible para Harry, por que es quien a lo largo de los años lo ha ayudado a sentirse

mas que nunca confiado en sus habilidades. Ella y no otros, lo han hecho ver que vale por si mismo y que tiene una mision. Ademas, ha sido la unica incondicional, aún cuando ha sentido que se estaban equivocando en lo que hacian. Ron es el mejor amigo, pero más alla de su lealtad no se destaca ni por sus capacidades, ni por sus conocimientos y sus celos y carencias tienden a inmuscuirse entre ellos. Ya lo demostro en el cuarto libro.

4- DENTRO DE LA CATEGORIA DE AYUDANTES DE SEGUNDO ORDEN: están todos los que de una u otra manera estan al lado de Harry; y tambien en orden de jerarquía: Dumbledore; Sirius, Remus,Hagrid, los Weasley, MCgonagall y el resto.

5- OPOSITORES DE SEGUNDO ORDEN: son por logica los aliados de V. y los que se oponen a Harry (aquí se incluye a los Dursley)

6- EL RESTO: personajes ocasionales, miembros de la escuela, compañeros son afuncionales. Esto implica, que solo tienen cabida en función a la necesidad de la trama, pero una vez cumplida su mision tienden a desaparecer (esto no significa que mueren, sino que no tienen valor discursivo alguno). Ejemplo: Parvati o Lavander, tienden a darle un toque de color a la historia, pero funcionalmente no son importantes

EN FUNCION A ELLO, ES CLARO QUE SOLO HARRY Y VOLDEMORT SON IMPRESCINDIBLES.

Entre los ayudantes, Hermione ocupa el lugar más importante detrás de Harry en la historia. Su funcionalidad sirve para llevar al heroe a traves de la historia y darle un sentido drámatico y coherente.

Este lazo, entiendo se torna cada vez más fuerte entre ellos, mientras que Ron se ha ido desdibujando desde el final del libro 3. Creo que si alguno debiera desaparecer sería Ron.

Hemos hablado muchas veces de la interpretación de los discursos de los personajes, sus gestos acciones y hasta sus sueños. Tu sabes que lo he dicho más de una vez: Harry y Hermione se encontraran en más de un sentido hacia el final de la historia (posiblemente hacia el libro 7), por que en algun sentido ellos estan jugando como personajes "en espejo" con Lily y James.

En este proceso, descubriremos mucho más sobre Lily y Hermione. Que mejor similaridad, que saber que de ellas casi no sabemos nada...

Hermione además es la única emocionalmente capaz de lidiar con las emociones y los peligros de Harry, por que antes que nada es una Griffindor y esto significa que ademas de tener una "mente brillante" es más que nada temeraria. Además nunca a visto a Harry (salvo en ese primer encuentro de admiración en el tren, que tenia que ver con el descubrimiento de lo nuevo) como HARRY POTTER, SINO COMO SOLO HARRY. Su amigo, compañero y confidente.

Salvo que aparezca un nuevo personaje femenino con caracteristicas similares a ella, no creo que nuestro heroe termine con ninguna de las ya existentes.

ola se muero y de la forma mas maldita,)

Fin de la teoria.

Gracias EveAngel por la informacion y la detallada analizacion de la 3º peli jeje y como pediste una sección de solo epli, haremos una seccion de solo peli muchos besossss! EmMa-FrEiCeR Administradora


	11. Por Que Harry no va a quedar con Ginny

Por que Harry no va a quedar con Ginny?

quereis pruebas que descalifiquen esta posible pareja , que tanta gente AÚN cree?

Lee esta teoría , y verás :

¿Por qué Ginny no es para Harry?

Por: Grace Granger

"Chocolaters" y "Orange Crushers" afirman que los aspectos no-tan-frecuentes de Ginny‚ en los libros de Harry Potter del 1-4 son porque Harry eventualmente ha notado que la muchacha ha estado delante de él. Estoy ciertamente en desacuerdo. Los aspectos de Ginny‚ están solamente para los propósitos del argumento. Aman decir como J.K. Rowling hace que Harry describa a Ginny en CS como "su cara brilla intensamente como el sol "(traducción literal del ingles). Para mí, esto es como ella demostraba simplemente cómo Ginny se abochorna cuando hace el ridículo frente a él (Harry Potter) cuando comete un accidente . También, el sol que fija me recuerda la noche próxima, donde moran todos los seres y alcoholes malvados. Las descripciones son muy importantes, pero cuando el pelo solo se ha descrito numerosas veces siendo rojo y largo mientras que esto no significa nada para mí, excepto que es solamente un recordatorio para satisfacer una imagen. Por otra parte, cuando un personaje que no es descrito normalmente como bonito por el personaje principal se describe repentinamente como bonito, luego algo esta pasando (referencia a Hermione en el baile de navidad). Usted, como personaje principal, empezaría a notar la apariencia del personaje. Nosotros también decimos que la información dispersada sobre Ginny pre-Orden del Fénix sea realmente pistas de su personalidad. Nunca noté. Para ser honesto, nunca puse cuidado en Ginny porque tampoco fue para Harry. Conteste a esta pregunta para mí: ¿Cuándo Harry obró recíprocamente uno-en-uno con Ginny en pre-OdF hizo un intento de conseguir conocerla mejor? Toda la información que hemos aprendido sobre Ginny fue vía Ron, Fred, George y Hermione. Por ejemplo, en el capítulo de CS "la madriguera", Ron dice que "Ginny... No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nuca se esconde -." incluso en OdF, información sobre Ginny todavía se retransmite al lector y a Harry a través de otros personajes y no con la misma Ginny. En el capítulo "la noble y ancestral casa de los Black" aprendimos de George que el "tamaño no es ninguna garantía de poder" y "mira a Ginny," quién puede hacer un poderoso maleficio mocomurcielago. El único uno-en-uno de interacción que Harry tiene con Ginny está en el consejo del capítulo "Orientación académica" donde están en la biblioteca y Harry le dice que él desea hablar con Sirius. ¿Qué aprendemos sobre Ginny? Que ella ha aprendido que cualquier cosa es posible cuando has vivió con Fred y George. ¡Gran cosa! Pienso que era algo obvio. Ella tampoco sabe cosas sobre Harry además de lo que aprende de otros y de historias sobre el niño que vivió. Harry parece evitar hablar con Ginny debido a la manera que ella reaccionó cuando ella lo vio en CS. Ella chilla, se oculta, no habla y golpea cosas en presencia de Harry. Aún con todas las grandes cosas que suceden en CS que habría podido traer alrededor de una amistad de Harry y de Ginny. Riddley poseyendo a Ginny, haciéndola atacar sin intención a 6 hijos de muggles (uno de ellos es Hermione). ¡Ginny finalmente consiguió el valor de acercarse a Harry y a Ron para decirles de su implicación en los ataques, pero reconsiderara cuando Percy asume lo que ella hizo con su desayuno! ¿Realmente se puede uno desalentar tan fácilmente? Especialmente después de poner sin intención a seis hijos de muggles en el ala del hospital; sabiendo que hay más hijos de muggles inocentes en escuela; ¿y que eres susceptible a ser poseído otra vez? ¿NO desearía decirle a Ron y a Harry qué está sucediendo, bajo cualquier circunstancia, si estaba tan desesperado por los ataques? Ginny finalmente fue llevada a la cámara por Tom Riddley. Él la utilizó como carnada para conseguir a Harry. Después de que Harry salvó a Ginny, ella se volvió histérica. Ella estaba preocupada de lo que dirían sus padres y de ser expulsada de Hogwarts. Ella nunca agradeció a Harry, que destruyó a Riddley después de ser envenenado por el Basilisco, por salvarla. Él no tenía que hacerlo y ella estuviera muerta, pero me dejaron ser sensible y darle la ventaja de la duda. La pobre niña ha pasado por un acontecimiento traumático. El Prisionero de Azkaban debe haber sido un libro muy crucial para "Chocolaters" y "Orange Crushers". Él pudo haber tenido una gran introducción para una relación de Harry/Ginny; para que Harry y Ginny se familiaricen mucho mejor. Harry podría haberle preguntado cómo estaba haciendo ella después de su experiencia traumática en la cámara secreta o Ginny habría podido agradecer a Harry por salvarla. Pero en PdA, nada de esta clase sucede. Ron incluso manda a Ginny lejos cuando Harry les dice a Ron y Hermione que él necesita hablarles en privado. ¿No podría una situación de vida o muerte unirlos? En su lugar PdA nos demuestra el primer caso donde Harry no desea que Ginny se implique en sus cosas. Y de nuevo ningún agradecimiento a Harry por salvarla en CS. Ustedes piensan después de un año que ella se hubiera recuperado . O esto es debido a su estatus de "héroe" ¿Ginny siente que no necesita agradecérselo? Después de todo, él es un "héroe", es lo que él hace. Se suponía que la salvaría. En el CdF, capítulo "la prueba inesperada", Ginny consigue un segundo "debut." Ella consoló a Ron cuando él fue rechazado por Fleur; paró de sonreír cuando ella oyó que Harry le pidió a Cho que fuera su pareja y también fue rechazado; se molestó con Ron por reírse de Neville; Harry y Ron cerraron la boca cuando ella le dijo a Hermione que los rechazaron; les dijo que Hermione tenía pareja para el baile; rechazando la oferta de Ron a ir con Harry al baile porque ella aceptó la invitación de Neville. En el baile de navidad, Harry ve a Ginny, pero no hace ninguna observación respecto a lo que ella está usando o qué tan bonita se ve. Él indicó solamente cómo ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Neville la pisó mientras bailaron. Lo que encuentro interesante es que ella fue al baile con Neville porque: "Yo no iba a poder ir de otra manera, No estoy en cuarto año." Si JKR no me da la oportunidad de familiarizarme mejor con Ginny en OdF, yo hubiera dicho que ella utilizaba al pobre Neville. Otro fallo: Teniendo a Harry con Ginny en el baile no habría cambiado el argumento del todo. ¿Por qué JKR no agarró esta oportunidad? Noten cómo Ginny tiene solamente dos aspectos importantes en 3 libros, pero nunca se oye hablar otra vez después de estos dos aspectos. Su implicación, o la carencia de eso, y su supuesta interacción uno-en-uno con Harry en estos libros me hace creer que Ginny fue creada simplemente por razones del argumento. En la piedra filosofal, la profesora McGonagall indica: "cada niño en nuestro mundo sabrá que su nombre (de Harry)" y Ginny es el ejemplo perfecto de esto. En Cámara de los secretos, JKR no podría utilizar ningún otro carácter para escribir en el diario de Riddley y poder ayudar a Lucius Malfoy a desacreditar a Arthur Weasley. Hay maneras numerosas que JKR habría podido incorporar Ginny en la historia de modo que Ginny y Harry pudieran familiarizarse el uno con el otro, como ella ha hecho con Harry y los gemelos, pero ella elige tener Ginny en la oscuridad. Creo que si ella ha estado en la serie desde el principio y va a tener un papel importante en la vida de Harry y en el argumento, ella pudo haber sido colocada bajo foco más a menudo, como lo fue Neville. Aunque Neville no es el mejor amigo de Harry, él consigue más proyección que Ginny. Sabíamos que Neville tendría un papel importante en CdF cuando encontramos a sus padres sufrieron por el crucio de Bellatrix Lestrange. ¿Cuál ha sido el propósito de Ginny hasta el momento? Ginny está justo allí para recordarnos su gullibility (no sé qué traduce, parece que significa virus) largo año en CS, su agolpamiento en Harry, y eso ella es la hija más joven y única de los Weasley. Ésta es la misma familia, de quien según la señora Weasley, Harry hace parte, pero de quién él evitó durante el día de fiesta de Navidad después de que atacaran al Sr. Weasley. Harry, que llama a Ginny "tu hermana" al hablar con Ron en "Por la chimenea", demuestra exactamente cómo él ve a Ginny - como hermana de Ron, no como su propia persona. Este capítulo también nos demuestra cuánto Harry no quería que Ginny estuviera implicada en sus cosas, especialmente cuando ella preguntó sobre qué era lo que él gritaba, a cual respuesta fue "no te importa." La única razón por la que él permitió que ella estuviera implicada era porque Hermione dijo que ella y Luna serían útiles en ayudarles con el plan que ella había inventado. El capítulo "por la chimenea" no es el único capítulo donde Harry despidió a Ginny. En el capítulo "pelea y huida", Harry buscó las excusas de modo que Ginny, Luna y Neville no pudieran ir al ministerio de la magia con él, Ron y Hermione, pero desiste después de su protesta. También en el capítulo "navidad en la sala reservada", Harry se encerró en el sitio de Buckbeak que intentaba evitar hablarle a cualquier persona. Cuando llegó Hermione, ella consiguió que Harry saliera del sitio de Buckbeak y acompañarla al sitio en donde Ron y Ginny aguardaban. Ginny le comentó a Harry, que deseaba hablarle a nadie, indicando: "Bueno, esa es una actitud muy estúpida…dado que yo soy la única persona que conoces que ha sido poseída por quien-tu-sabes-, y por lo tanto puedo explicarte lo que se siente." Harry seguía siendo reservado y dijo: "lo había olvidado" y se disculpó sinceramente más adelante. ¿Cómo en el mundo hizo a Harry olvídese de Ginny que fue "poseída" por Tom Riddley, pero les gritó a Ron y a Hermione de cómo era la suerte que le ayudó a matar al Basilisco y a destruir a Riddley en un capítulo anterior? ¿Si Ginny estaba preocupada por Harry y entender de dónde venía, por qué ella no intentó hablarle a Harry a través de la puerta para confortarlo? ¿Avisarle que él no está solo? Esta carencia de interés, hasta en los momentos calamitosos, no es buena en todos. El interés amoroso de Harry debe ser alguien que él cuida alrededor; tiene conversaciones significativamente profundas con él; alguien que lo acepta por quien es él y le pregunte cuando él hace algo irracional, no alguien que hace lo que él desea y sigue oculto sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ginny es ese tipo de persona. Ella no le pregunta a Harry en sus motivos ni hace que él piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones. ¿Cómo podría una persona como esta estar de manera buena para Harry? ¿Imagínese qué peligros podrían resultar? Ella no toma la oportunidad de sentarse y de hablar con él, familiarizarse con Harry, no con Harry Potter. Ella podría hablarle en la sala común de Gryffindor, incluso sin que Ron y Hermione estén presentes. Si ella estaba preocupada, ella debió encontrar una manera. En mi opinión, Ginny no es también el mejor interés amoroso para Harry porque él necesita a alguien quien es complejo, apasionado, tener "un alma gemela," y quién puede relacionarse con Harry en un nivel maduro. Esa persona es Hermione. Hermione y Harry son iguales. Opinan cosas diferentemente, pero entienden de dónde viene cada uno y trabajan juntos incluso si tienen diferencias. Esto es como si usted consigue lo mejor de ambos mundos con Harry y Hermione. Ahí viene dar-y-tomar, los compromisos, risas, comprensión, aprecio, admiración, lealtad y amor quizás sin descubrir.


	12. Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo1

Pistas de Dumbledore

Aquí exponemos algunas pistas encontradas en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe que apoyan la posibilidad de que Dumbledore no está muerto de verdad y que todo lo que pasó aquella noche había sido plano por Dumbledore con anterioridad.

Cada una de estas pistas no es completamente convincente por si misma, pero si las unimos todas...

1. Harry se queda paralizado.

Harry y Dumbledore están en lo alto de la torre, debajo de laarca Tenebrosa. Harry lleva puesta la capa de invisibilidad, Dumbledore le había ordenado que se la pusiera antes de que subieran a las escobas para subir lo más alto de la torre. Harry escucha pisadas y mira alrededor, pero Dumbledore le ordena con un gesto que se retire. Harry empuña su varita y se echa atrás.

The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Harry's body became instantly rigid and immobile, and he felt himself fall back against the tower wall, propped like an unsteady statue, unable to move or speak.(HP6º pag. 584/545)

La puerta se abrió de repente y alguien irrumpió y grito: "Expelliaramus". El cuerpo de Harry se volvió al instante rígido e immovil, y sintió como se caía hacia atrás contra el muto de la torre, apoyado como una estatua que se balancéa, incapaz de moverse o hablar.

Es interesante darse cuenta de que las cosas pasan tan rápidamente que incluso Harry queda momentáneamente confundido.

He could not understand how it happened -- Expelliarmus was not a Freezing Charm -- Then, by the light of the Mark, he saw Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and understood... Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilzed Harry, and the second he had taken to perform this spell had cost him the chance of defending himself. (HP6º pag. 584/545)

Él no podía entender como pasó -- Expelliaramus no era un Hechizo Congelante -- Entonces, con la luz de la Marcas Oscura, vio la varita de Dumbledore volando en arco hacia el extremo de la muralla y lo entendió... Dumbledore había inmovilizado a Harryy sin palabras y el segundo que le tomó lanzar este hechizo le había costado la oportunidad de defenderse el mismo.

¿Por qué Dumbledore congeló a Harry? Harry era ya invisible para sus atacantes y estaba fuera de peligro.

La única explicación podría ser que Dumbledore ya lo supiera, que ya estuviera planeado que moriría esa noche (o al menos hiciera parecer que había muerto), y no sólo no quería que Harry se entrometiera y posiblemente se hiriera, necesitaba que fuera testigo para poder contar a todo el mundo lo que había pasado.

Dumbledore podría también haber prometido a Snape que se aseguraría de que Harry no interferiría, sabiendo lo que Harry siente hacia Snape y lo que Snape iba a hacer.

La suposición de que todo esta el plan de Dumbledore se apoya además en el hecho de que actuó muy rápido, casi sin pensar, cuando Draco aparece en escena.

La suposición de Harry de que el Hechizo Congelante había sido lanzado por Dumbledore se sustenta en el hecho de que el hechizo se canceló cuando Dumbledore dejó la torre minutos más tarde.

2. Juguemos a fingir nuestra muerte.

Mientras que Dumbledore intenta convencer a Draco de que no le mate, Dumbledore le propone una interesante salida para Draco:

"I can help you, Draco." "No, you can't," said Malfoy, his wand shaking very badly indeed. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'd kill me. I've got no choice." "He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine." (HP6º pag. 591/552)

"Yo te puedo ayudar Draco." "No, no puedes" dijo Malfoy, a quien le temblaba mucho su varita."Nadie puede. Me dijo que lo hiciera o que me mataría. No tengo alternativa." "No puede matarte si ya estás muerto. Ven al lado correcto, Draco, y te esconderemos mejor de lo que podrías imaginar."

Dumbledore le ofrece entonces aumentar la protección de su madre, e incluso la de Lucios cuando salga de Azkaban.

Esto es interesante ¿verdad? Draco no le sigue, pero Dumbledore dice que hay modos en los que podría fingir que Draco había muerto, aunque esto no hubiera sucedido. No suena exactamente a lo que sospechamos que había planeado para el mismo?

Revelación Importante.

Texto desaparecido en la edición inglesa.

La edición inglesa de Harry y el Misterio del Príncipe olvida algo de texto que si se incluye en la edición americana, y este texto es fundamental en esta pista.

Este es el texto que aparece en la edición Inglesa:

"He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got not choice." "Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban...when the time comes we can protect him too...come over to the right side, Draco...you are not a killer..." Malfoy stared at Dumbledore. (HP6ª Edición UK pag. 552)

Pero este el mismo pasaje en la edición americana (subrayado el texto desaparecido en le edición inglesa)

"He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice." "He cannot kill you if you are already dead." Come over to the right side Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Nobody would be surprised that you had died in your attempt to kill me -- forgive me, but Lord Voldemort probably expects it. Nor would the Death Eaters be surprised that we had captured and killed your mother -- it is what they would do themselves, after all. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban...When the time comes we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco...you are not a killer..." Malfoy stared at Dumbledore. (HP6º Edición US pag. 591)

"Me dijo que lo hiciera o me mataría. No tengo alternativa" "No puede matarte si ya estás muerto." Ven al lado correcto, Draco, y te esconderemos mejor de lo que podrías imaginar. Más aun, puedo enviar a miembros de la Orden a tu madre esta misma noche para que la escondan. Nadie se sorprendería de que hubieras muerto en el intento de matarme -- perdóname, pero probablemente es lo que Lord Voldemort espera. Ni los mortífagos se sorprenderían de que hubiéramos capturado y matado a tu madre -- es lo que ellos mismos harían después de todo. Tu padre está seguro en Azkaban por el momento... cuando llegue la hora le podremos protegerle también. Ven al lado correcto, Draco... no eres un asesino..." Malfoy miró a Dumbledore fijamente...

Ambas omisiones se relacionan directamente con fingir la muerte de Draco, por lo que parece que las omisiones son intencionales.

¿Habría JK incluido estas líneas originalmente y decido después que había llegado demasiado lejos creando una pista demasiado clara y evidente? ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que decidiera eliminarlas, pero después se incluyeran accidentalmente en la edición americana?

3. Fawkes no intenta salvar a Dumbledore.

Ya vimos como Fawkes llegaba en el último momento y salvaba la vida de Harry en Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta.

Temblando, Harry se preparo a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente. -- Fawkes planeaba alrededro de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables. -- Entontes Fawkes descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. (HP2º pag. 268)

E igualmente salvó a Dumbledore en la Orden del Fénix.

... otro haz de luz verde salió despedido de la varita de Voldemort hacia Dumbledore, y la serpiente atacó... -- Entonces Fawkes descendió en picado ante Dumbledore, abrió mucho el pico y se tragó todo el haz de lux verde: estalló en llamas y cayó al suelo, pequeño, encogido e incapaz de volar. (HP5º pag. 839)

Sabemos que Fawkes estaba cerca de la torre, como se muestra tras la "muerte" de Dumbledore. Así que ¿por qué no intento Fawkes salvar a Dumbledore esa vez?

Creo que el hecho de se evita esta posibilidad para que nos demos cuenta de que Dumbledore no quería que le salvaran la vida, y esto apoya de nuevo la teoría del complejo plan que Dumbledore había trazado para "morir" esa noche en la torre.

4. El Avada Kedavra volador.

Nada más leer la descripción de lo que pasó cuando Snape asesinó a Dumbledore presentí que había algo extraño, pero no le presté mucha atención a los detalles en la primera lectura.

Siempre que hemos visto la realización del Avada Kedavra, la víctima simplemente se desploma muerta:

Abrió la boca y profirió un grito. Gritó tan alto que no oyó lo que decía la cosa que había en el sillón mientras levantaba una varita. Vio un resplandor de luz verde y oyó un chasquido antes de desplomarse. Cuando llegó al suelo, Frank Bryce ya había muerto.(HP4º pag. 21)

Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía: "Mata al otro". Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras: "¡Avada Kedavra! A través de los párpados cerrados, Harry percibió el destello de un rayo de luz verde, y oyó que algo pesado caía al suelo, a su lado. Cedric yacía a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Estaba muerto.(HP4ª pag. 555)

Sin embargo, en el Misterio del Príncipe, cuando Snape le lanza a Dumbledore el mismo hechizo, Dumbledore sale volando de forma violenta hacia el exterior de la torre.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore directamente en el pecho in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silently he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he slowly fell backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight. (HP6º pag. 596/556)

Snape elevó su varita y apuntó directamente a Dumbledore. "¡Avada Kedavra!" Un destello de luz verde salió de la varita de Snape y golpeó a Dumbledore directo en el pecho. El grito de horror de Harry no llegó a salir; en silencio no tuvo otro remedio que ver como Dumbledore volaba por los aires. Durante una fracción de segundo, le parecía colgado en la calavera brillante, y después cayó hacia detrás lentamente, como una gran muñeca de trapo, hacia las almenas, y quedó fuera de su vista.

¿Por qué los efectos del Avada Kedavra son tan distintos de las otras veces que lo hemos visto?

Quizás su hechizo fue diferente porque aunque aunque esas fueran las palabras que Snape dijo, el no realizó el hechizo de la muerte. Recordemos la importancia que da este libro a los hechizo no verbales. Puede que Snape dijera Avada Kedavra, pero el hechizo en el que realmente pensaba era uno no verbal, un conjuro distinto que sólo hiciera parece que Dumbledore había muerto.

La posibilidad de que Snape dijera un hechizo y lanzara otro no verbal no sería tan probable si no pudiéramos reconocer el hechizo que realmente se había lanzado!Pero podemos! Agradecemos a Brave Sir Blogger y a Lindsay por traer estos pasajes a mi atención:

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó: "¡Expelliarmus!" Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. (HP2º pag. 166)

Harry se decidió en una fracción de segundo. Antes de que Snape pudiera dar un paso hacia él había alzado la varita."¡Expeliarmo!"gritó. -- Pero la suya no fue la única voz que gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus goznes. Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento. Harry miró a su alrededor. Ron y Hermione habían intentado desarmar a Snape en el mismo momento que él. (HP3º pag. 301)

En estas muestras de la Cámara Secreta y el Prisionero de Azkaban, distintos magos lanzan el hechizo Expelliarmus cuyos resultados se describen casi de la misma manera, la víctima sale despedida violentamente hacia arria y hacia atrás. Esto es similar a la descripción del ataque en lo alto de la torre. Así que, aunque Snape dijera Avada Kedavra, las evidencias de los libros muestra que el hechizo no verbal que se lanzó era Expelliarmus

Incluso el mismo título del capitulo suena sospechoso "The Lightning-Struck Tower". Que además es el nombre de la carta de tarot por la que Trelawney estaba preocupada en la página 543/507 del capítulo 35. ¿Es posible que J.K. nos este poniendo sobre la pista del que el hechizo no era el Avada Kedavra si no unas cuantas chispas verdes para crear la ilusión?

5. No me apuntes si no vas en serio.

Varias veces en el transcurso de los libros de Harry Potter, J.K nos ha dicho que el Avada Kedavra no es un hechizo que se pueda lanzar a la ligera.

En el Cáliz de Fuego, el falso Ojoloco Moddy dice en su clase sobre Defensa Contra las Artes OScuras:

Avada Kedavra es una maldición que sólo puede llevar a cabo un mago muy poderoso. Podríais sacar las varitas mágicas todos vosotros y apuntarme con ellas y decir las palabras, y dudo que entre todos consiguierais siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz.(HP4º pag. 197)

Y en la orden del Fénix, aprendemos más aun sobre el Avada Kedavra cuando Harry intenta lanzarlo contra Bellatrix:

Harry notó que lo invadía un odio que jamás había sentido; de un salto salió de detrás de la fuente y bramó: "¡Crucio!". Bellatrix gritó: el hechizo la había derribado, pero no se retorcía ni chillaba de dolor como había hecho Neville. Volvió a levantarse, jadeante; había parado de reír. HArry se cobijó otra vez detrás de la fuente dorada. El contrahechizo de la mortífaga dio en la cabeza del apuesto mago, que se desprendió de la estatua y fue a parar unos seis metros más allá, arañando el suelo de madera. !Nunca habías empleado una maldición imperdonable, ¿verdad chico?" gritó Bellatrix, que había abandonado aquella entonación infantil. "!Tienes que sentirlas, Potter! Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor, disfrutar con ello" (HP5º pag. 834)

Si Snape trabajaba de verdad bajo órdenes de Dumbledore para simular que Snape le había matado, incluso si hubiera usado el Avada Kedabra de verdad, no lo habría hecho con toda su intención si de verdad no quisiera mandar a Dumbledore. ¿No es posible entonces que el hechizo no matara a Dumbledore si no que sólo lo hiriera?

6. El Lamento de Fawkes

Justo después del asesinato de Dumbledore, mientras todo el mundo se reúne en el ala del hospital, Harry le cuenta a todos que Snape lo ha hecho. Para y se embarga de emoción, al momento sucede algo importante:

Madame Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid her any attention except Ginny, who whispered, "Shh! Listen!" (HP6º pag. 614/573)

Madame Pomfrey rompió a llorar. Nadie le prestó ninguna atención excepto Ginny, quien susurró, "¡Shhh Escuchad!"

Todo el mundo estaba allí: Ron y sus padres, Hermione, Lupin, Tons. Y es Mademe Pomfrey quien nos alerta de lo que pasa. Continúa:

Gulping, Madame Pomfrey pressed her fingers to her mouth, her eyes wide. Somewhere out in the darkness, a phoenix was singing in a way Harry had never heard before; a stricken lament of terrible beauty. (HP6º pag. 614/573)

Tragando saliva, Madame Pomfrey presionó sus dedos contra su cara, sus ojos completamente abiertos. En algún lugar en la oscuridad, un fénix estaba cantando de un modo que Harry jamás había escuchado con anterioridad, un lamento afligido de terrible belleza.

J.K. aprovecha otro párrafo para explicar como el Fénix canta su pena, pero mientras hace algunos comentarios:

Harry felt, as he had felt about the Phoenix song before, that the music was inside him, not without ... How long they stood there, listening, he did not know, nor why it seemed to ease their pain a little to listen... (HP6º pag. 615/573)

Harry sintió como se había sentido otras veces con la canción del fénix, como si la música estuviera dentro de él..., no con él... Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí de pie, no lo sabía, ni por qué parecía que escuchar le aliviaba un poco el dolor.

Luego McGonagal entra, cambia de tema y se olvida la canción del fénix.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, después de volver a contar lo que había ocurrido esa noche, J.K menciona que Fawkes sigue con lo mismo:

They all fell silent. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside. (HP6º pag. 621/579)

Todos se callaron. El lamento de Fawkes seguía haciendo eco en los oscuros terrenos exteriores.

... pero los pensamientos de Harry se van a otras cosas, como preguntarse dónde está el cuerpo de Dumbledore ahora. Muchos minutos más tarde, cuando se acaba la reunión y Harry está siguiendo a McGonagall hacia lo que es ahora su despacho, J.K. apunta:

The corridors outside were deserted and the only sound was the distant phoenix song. (HP6º pag. 625/583)

Fuera, los pasillos estaban desiertos, y el único sonido era la lejana canción del fénix.

Sea lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo, Fawkes lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas y no parecía rendirse. ¿Debemos de suponer por el título del capítulo ,"El Lamento del Fénix", que lo único que hace la música de Dumbledore es trasmitir la tristeza que todos sienten?

¿Tan rápido nos olvidamos de que las lágrimas de fénix tienen asombrosos poderes curativos?

Es importante que sea la curadora, Madame Pomfrey, quien advierte el asunto de las lágrimas del Fénix. Ella mejor que nadie sabe del poder curativo, y por eso es quien antes que nadie se da cuenta de que algo especial está pasando.

Además, J.K. señala algo relacionado con este poder curativo de la canción del fénix. Harry la siente dentro de él, del mismo modo que la última vez que fue curado por uno, y más importante aún!parece que alivia su dolor!

De estos pasajes, extraemos claramente que J.K quiere que sepamos que Fawkes esta ejercitando sus capacidades curativas. Quías Fawkes no tenga tanto poder como para resucitar a alguien que ha muerto mediante Avada Kedavra, ¿pero que pasaría si a Dumbledore no le hubieran lanzado un Avada Kedabra, si no que hubiera sido alcanzado por un medio hechizo que le hiciera parecer muerto (como explicamos en la pistas de arriba?

7. ¿Ha visto alguien la varita de Dumbledore últimamente?

En el comienzo de la escena entre Draco, Dumbledores y Snape, una de las cosas que suceden es que Dumbledore pierde su varita:

The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" ... by the light of the Mark, he saw Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts ... (HP6º pag 584/545)

La puerta se abrió de repente y alguien irrumpió y grito: "Expelliaramus". El cuerpo de Harry se volvió al instante rígido e immovil, y sintió como se caía hacia atrás contra el muto de la torre, apoyado como una estatua que se balancéa, incapaz de moverse o hablar.Pero... ¿dónde está ahora su varita?

Sabemos bien que la varita es algo muy importante para un mago, y que una varita que hubiera pertenecido a un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore sería un elemento lo suficientemente importante como para tenerlo bien controlado, y evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Esta pista no significaría mucho si no supiéramos como funcionan estas cosas en el mundo mágico!pero lo sabemos! Cinco capítulos atrás, cuando Harry y Slughorn consolaban a Hagrid por la muerte de Aragog, Hagrid y Sluggy cantan una canción sobre un mago llamado Odo, y Sluggy canta estas líneas:

And Odo the hero, they bore him back home,

To the place that he'd known as a lad,

They laid him to rest with his hat inside out

And his wand snapped in two, which was sad. (HP6º pag. 488/456)

Y Odo el héroe, le llevaron de vuelta a casa,

Al lugar que conocía cuando era un chico,

Le tumbaron para que descansara con su sombrero revuelto

Y su varita se rompió en dos, lo que fue triste.

Por lo que sabemos, nadie rompió la varita de Dumbledore en dos. Después de la escena de la torre, la varia de Dumbledore no vuelve a ser mencionada.

¿Cabe la posibilidad de que la varita de Dumbledore esté perdida porque Dumbledore todavía la necesita porque no está muerto?.

8. Sin cuerpo no hay crimen.

La última vez que vimos de veras el cuerpo de Dumbledore fue cuando Harry se arrodilla ante el justo después de que Snape le matara el día anterior.

Al día siguiente vemos a Hagrid transportando el cuerpo de Dumbledore en su funeral, pero está cubierto.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Harry knew to be Dumbledore's body. (HP6º pag. 643/599)

Hagrid andaba lentamente hacía el pasillo entre las sillas. Lloraba en silencio, su cara llena de lágrimas, y en sus brazos, envuelto en terciopelo morado estampado con estrellas doradas, estaba lo que Harry sabía que era el cuerpo de Dumbledore

Nunca llegamos a ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore en el funeral. ¿Cómo podemos saber que de verdad estaba allí?

9. Cuidado: Dumbledore es inflamable.

Como parte del funeral, un fuego se prende alrededor del cuerpo de Dumbledore, y cuando acaba, su cuerpo se mete en un ataúd de mármol blanco.

De nuevo, no vemos el cuerpo, ni antes ni después del fuego.

Pero más importante aún, nadie enciende el fuego, simplemente sucede. Un cuerpo que se prende a el mismo... ¿nos suena a alguien conocido? Hemos visto a Fawkes hacer esto varias veces en los libros de Harry Potter, y ya sabemos lo que lo que pasa a Fawkes cada vez que lo hace.

En capítulos anteriores vemos como en varias ocasiones como Dumbledore usa el fuego, un aspecto muy importante en lo que el fénix representa. Cuando conoce por primera vez a Tom Riddle en el orfanato, para demostrar que es un mago, incendia el armario de Tom. También conjura fuego para protegerles a él y a Harry de los infiri en la caverna

Después de todo esto, por si no nos habíamos dado cuenta de todas las alusiones al fénix, J.K nos recuerda. Por si acaso:

White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes: Harry thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that he saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but next second the fire had vanished. (HP6º pag. 645/601)

El humo blanco se elevaba en espirales creando extrañas formas: Harry pensó, durante un momento que le paró el corazón, que había visto al fénix volando feliz hacía el cielo azul, pero en el siguiente segundo, el fuego se había extinguido.

Todas estas pistas sugieren que si Dumbledore ha muerto de verdad, tiene la habilidad de renacer de las cenizas de su muerte, ya sea mediante su propio poder, o mediante los poderes curativos de Fawkes. Esto tiene también que ver con la especial relación entre Dumbledore y los fénix, ya que incluso sabemos que el Patronus de Dumbledore adopta esa forma.

Incluso si en realidad el cuerpo de Dumbledore hubiera estado allí cuando se incendió, todos sabemos que el fuego no tiene ningún significado especial para un mago:

En la Edad Media, los no magos (comúnmente denominados muggles) sentían hacia la magia un especial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocerla. En las raras ocasiones en que capturaban a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la quema carecía en absoluto de efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo.(HP4º pag. 197)

Así que... ¿a quién creen que engañan con este funeral?


	13. Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo2

Pistas de Snape

Estas son las pistas que nos dan las páginas de Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe que apoyan la posibilidad de que Snape no es en realidad un mortífago, si no que ha permanecido leal a Dumbledore, y durante todo el libro Snape ha estado trabajando bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Dado que el libro va sobre Snape (se titula Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe, lo que ahora sabemos que es lo mismo que decir Harry Potter y el misterio de Snape), nos es imposible mencionar aquí todos los misterios relacionados con Snape, pero sigue habiendo algunos que destacan claramente:.

1. Snape miente a Narcissa y a Bellatrix... dos veces.

Durante el encuentro que tiene Snape en su casa con Narcissa y Bellatrix en el capítulo 2, Snape intenta justificar por qué no mató a Harry Potter en Hogwards durante estos años donde había tenido infinitas posibilidades para hacerlo.

"Of course, it became apparent to me very quickly that he had no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. He is mediocre to the last degree..." (HP6º pag. 31/36)

"Desde luego, desde el primer momento me percaté de que no tenía ningún talento extraordinario en absoluto. Se ha escapado de unas cuantas situaciones difíciles con una siempre combinación de pura suerte y amigos más talentosos. Él es mediocre del todo"

Pero sabemos que Snape sabe que esto es falso. Sabemos que Snape sabe que Harry es un mago muy poderoso. Sabemos que sabe que habla Parsel. Sabemos que sabe que Harry podía conjurar un Patronus corpóreo con tan sólo 13 años. Sabemos que sabe que Harry se ha enfrentado a Voldemort en 5 ocasiones y siempre ha salido con vida.

Una página después, Narcissa no puede evitar decirle a Snape que tiene algo que quiere decirle, pero que Voldemort le ha prohibido hablar de ello. Snape contesta inmediatamente que debe seguir las órdenes de Voldemort, y la hermana de Bellatrix está de acuerdo. Pero Snape parece incómodo por la conversación:

But Snape had gotten to his feet and strode to the small window, peered through the curtains, and then closed them again with a jerk. He turned around to face Narcissa, frowning. (HP6º pag. 32/37)

Pero Snape dio una zancada hacia la pequeña habitación, miró a través de las cortinas, y después las volvió a cerrar de un tirón. Se giró de cara a Narcissa con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué pasó para que cerrara las cortinas de un tirón y se girara hacia la mujer con el ceño fruncido? ¿Había tenido una revelación?

Es en este momento que Snape hace entender que ya sabe el plan, que Voldemort se lo ha contado. ¡Miente de nuevo!

Si ya supiera el plan, ¿por qué no haberle dicho antes que debería seguir la ley de Voldemort y no hablar de ello?

Sabemos que Snape es asombrosamente bueno en Legimencia, lo aprendimos en las escenas de Oclumancia con Snape y Harry en la Orden del Fénix. Por si acaso nos habíamos olvidado de la Legimencia, J.K hace mención a ella pocas páginas atrás. Preguntándose sobre la confianza de Voldemort en Snape, Snape interrumpe:

"You think he is mistaken? Or that I somehow hoodwinked him? Fool the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen?" (HP6º pag. 26/31)

"¿Piensas que se equivoca? ¿O que de algún modo he podido engatusarle? ¿Engañar al Señor Tenebroso, el mago más grande y más experto en Legimencia que el mundo ha visto?

Parece ser que las ordenes para Draco debían de ser lo primero en la mente de Narcissa, y que en el momento de la ventana, Snape lo vio en su mente. Entonces él le miente a diciéndole que ya sabe el plan para ganar así su confianza.

Así que, a la vez que Snape intenta convencer a Narcissa y Bellatrix de que él se merece la confianza de Voldemort, podemos ver como las miente, varias veces. Esto sólo puede significar que Snape no es tan fiel a Voldemort como le gustaría que Bellatrix y Narcissa creyeran.

2. Lo que Harry escuchó.

Harry está hablando con Hagrid después del envenenamiento de Ron, y Hagrid deja escapar que escuchó algo que no debería:

I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking -- well, arguin'. ... I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an' maybe he -- Snape -- didn' wan' ter do it anymore ... Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it." (HP6º pag. 405/380)

Salía del bosque la otra tarde y les escuché por encima como hablaban, bueno discutían... Sólo escuche a Snape diciéndole a Dumbledore que daba mucho por seguro y que quizás él, Snape, no quisiera seguir haciéndolo. Dumbledore le dijo sin sentimiento que él se había comprometido a hacerlo y que eso era todo

Esta pista viene justo a decirnos que Snape está siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore, aunque vemos que lo que Snape le ha prometido a Dumbledore es difícil o desagradable.

También tenemos ahora la confirmación de que Dumbledore tiene un plan que implica a Snape. Así como que Dumbledore confía en que el plan que Snape ha aceptado, proseguirá.

3. Ningún Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ha durado más de 1 año.

En cada año de Hogwards que está documentado en los libros de Harry Potter, destaca enormemente que ha habido un profesor de distinto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cada año.

Incluso bromeaban sobre el tema al comienzo del libros anterior, cuando los niños miran la lista de libros para el año y se preguntan quién le habría mandado el libro de Slinkard, pues esto significaba que Dumbledore había encontrado un nuevo profesor para esta asignatura.

Fred told Harry ... "Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year." "Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" said George. "One sacked, one dead, one's memory erased, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean." (HP5º pag. 161/146)

Fred le dice a Harry ... a Dumbledore le estaba costando mucho trabajo encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dar esa asignatura este año." "Lo cual no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta lo que le ha pasado a los cuatro anteriores" apuntó George. "Uno despedido, uno muerto, uno sin memoria y uno encerrado nueve meses en un baúl" contó Harry ayudándose con los dedos. "Si, ya te entiendo". (HP5º pag. 172)

Ya en el Misterio del Príncipe, Harry, Ron y Hermione les dicen a todos que están sorprendidos de la elección de Snape para el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year." "What do you mean?" asked Ron. "That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year...Quirell actually died doing it..." (HP6º pag. 167/159)

"Bueno, hay una cosa buena," dijo Harry cruelmente. "Snape se habrá ido a final de año." "¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Ron. "Ese trabajo está gafado. Ninguno ha durado más de un año... de hecho Quirrel murió estando en ese puesto..."

Irónicamente, Harry acierta literalmente. Cuando Tom Riddle volvió después de una ausencia de 10 años para ser profesor de Hogwards, Dumbledore le rechazó, y gracias a las preguntas de Harry, Dumbledore nos da algo de información importante sobre la situación del puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Was he after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again, sir? He didn't say..." "Oh, he definitely wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," said Dumbledore. "The aftermath of our little meeting proved that. You see, we have never been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for longer than a year since I refused the post to Lord Voldemort." (HP6º pag. 446/418)

¿Seguía queriendo el trabajo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, señor? No lo dijo..." "Oh, si duda quería el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras," dijo Dumbledore. "Las secuelas de nuestro pequeño encuentro lo demuestran. Lo ves, nunca hemos sido capaces de mantener un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante más de un año desde que le negué el puesto a Lord Voldemort."

Por lo tanto, Dumbledore admite que sabe que Voldemort hechizó el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esto significa que ya sabía el conjuro cuando le asignó a Snape el trabajo este año. Pero jamás pretendió que Snape estuviera en el puesto más de año, ya que su plan de que Snape le matara y se marchara a final de año, estaba ya en marcha.

4. No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.

Cuando Snape llega al cuarto de baño, alertado por Myrtle la llorona, sabe instantáneamente que el hechizo Sectumsempra se había usado para lesionar a Draco, pues al momento usa el contrahechizo adecuado para reparar el daño. Entonces se lleva a Draco al ala del hospital, ordenando a Harry que le espere allí:

Cuando Snape está de vuelta, le pregunta a Harry donde había aprendido el conjuro, y Harry le dice que lo vio en un libro de la biblioteca, Snape pone en marcha sus capacidades de legimencia de nuevo.

"Liar," said Snape. Harry's throat went dry. He knew what Snape was going to do and he had never been able to prevent it... The bathroom seemed to shimmer before his eyes; he struggled to block out all thought, but try as he might, the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion Making swam hazily to the fore-front of his mind. (HP6º pag. 524/490) "

"Mentiroso" dijo Snape. La garganta de Harry se secó. Sabía lo que Snape iba a hacer y jamás había sido capaz de evitarlo... El cuarto de año parecía brillar ante los ojos de Harry; se esforzó para bloquear la salida de cualquier pensamiento, pero a pesar de intentarlo todo lo que pudo, la copia de Pociones Avanzadas del Príncipe nadó vagamente por su mente".

Entonces Snape le pide a Harry que le lleve sus libros. Harry esconde su libro en el Salón de los Menesteres, llevándole a Snape la copia perteneciente a Ron en su lugar.

Snape debía saber que Harry intentaba tomarle el pelo, sabe que Harry tiene el libro, lo vio en su mente. Pero en lugar de presionar sobre el asunto, simplemente le castiga.

¿Por qué habría Snape hecho esto si no estuviera trabajando para Dumbledore? Él pierde los nervios con Harry cuando le pide que lleve el libro, e incluso mintiéndole Harry, Snape recuerda de que lado está y se tranquiliza.

5. Severus... Por Favor...

Si pensamos que Snape actúa bajo órdenes de Dumbledore cuando le mata (o posiblemente tan sólo para que parezca que le ha matado, aunque probablemente eso sea doloroso también), el comportamiento de Snape y las palabras de Dumbledore adquieren un nuevo significado completamente distinto:

...somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly. "Severus..." The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading. Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. ... Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. "Severus... Please..." (HP6º pag. 595/556)

... alguien más había pronunciado el nombre de Snape suavemente. "Severus..." El sonido aterrorizó a Harry más que el resto de cosas que había experimentado esa tarde. Por primera vez, Dumbledore estaba suplicando. Snape no dijo nada, dio un paso adelante y apartó bruscamente a Malfoy. ... Snape miró por un momento a Dumbledore, y se dibujó en las duras líneas de su cara una expresión de asco y odio. "Severus.. Por favor..."

En este pasaje, el lector supone que Snape odia a Dumbledore y le da asco.

Pero para ayudarnos a entender el verdadero significado del asco de Snape, J.K usa casi las mismas palabras para lo que Harry sentía sólo un capítulo antes:

"You...you can't stop, Professor," said Harry. "You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told me you had to keep drinking. Here..." Hating himself, repulsed by what he was doing, Harry forced the goblet back toward Dumbledore's mouth ... (HP6º pag. 571/534)

"No puede parar Profesor," dijo Harry. "Tiene que seguir bebiendo, ¿recuerda? Me dijo que tenía que seguir bebiendo. Aquí..." Odiándose al el mismo, asqueado por lo que estaba haciendo, Harry empujó el cáliz hacia la boca de Dumbledore.

Incluso si Snape iba a matar a Dumbledore bajo sus órdenes, debió haber sido algo que seguía siendo difícil para Snape, al igual que lo fue para Harry hacer que Dumbledore bebiera la poción.

El sentimiento de asco en la cara de Snape no era por Dumbledore, si no por el acto que sabía que tenía que llevar a cabo. El odio no era por Dumbledore, si no por lo que Dumbledore le estaba obligando a hacer.

Cuando Dumbledore dice: "Severus... Por Favor..." no le está suplicando "por favor no lo hagas". Lo que realmente decía es: "Severus, por favor, mátame. Como dijiste que harías".

De vuelta al primer libro, al final de éste, cuando Dumbledore le confirma a Harry que Flamel moriría ahora que no había piedra filosofal, Dumbledore le explica:

Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama , después de un día muy muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. (HP1º pag. 244)

¿Suena eso a que alguien como Dumbledore suplicaría para salvar su propia vida?


	14. Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo3

Preguntas sin respuesta.

Hay elementos en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe que parecen estar relacionados con los misterios de Dumbledore o Snape, pero tienen agujeros, o piezas del puzzle que nos faltan, por lo que no estamos seguros de lo que pasa y seguimos investigando.

1. Si Snape no cumplió la Promesa Inquebrantable, ¿Por qué no está muerto?

Hay tres aspectos sobre esta pregunta que quedan sin resolver.

Primero, ¿tiene la promesa inquebrantable un tiempo límite para comenzar a ejecutarla? Es difícil que lo tenga, porque entonces sería algo establecido cuando se hace la promesa, y no se puso plazo en esta.

Pero si no tienen límites de tiempo, entonces es bastante complicado pedirle a alguien que realice una promesa irrompible, ¿no?

"¡Ehhh! ¡No has cumplido tu promesa! ¡Estás muerto!" " ¡No, espera! ¡Todavía no me he puesto a ello no me puedes matar aún!

Segundo, creo que si releemos el capítulo 2, vemos que los detalles exactos de la tarea de Draco nunca se dicen en alto en esa escena, sólo los conocemos después.

Si la naturaleza exacta de lo que Snape promete, no se habla con claridad, si no que se deja en un simple entendimiento de las partes, ¿qué promesa se tiene que mantener exactamente? ¿Puede estar obligado a mantener una promesa cuyos detalles no se han establecido expresamente? ¿Estoy viendo demasiadas series de abogados en la tele?

Una de las tareas principales de Draco era arreglar el armario desvanecedor para que pudiera colar a sus amigos mortífagos dentro de Hogwards. Quizás fuera esto lo que Snape juró, y en este caso Draco tuvo éxito y Snape está ya fuera de la promesa. Quizás lo que juró fue ayudar a Draco, y participar en la muerte de Dumbledore a ojos del mundo, evitaría que Voldemort matara a Draco.

La tercera: esta pregunta sin respuesta se basa en la aceptación de que Dumbledore no está muerto de verdad, así que Snape no le mató, por lo que no cumplió la promesa.

¿Pero que sucede si la persona a quien le has hecho la promesa piensa que las cumplido? El mundo, incluidas Narcissa y Bellatrix (incluso tú hasta que leíste esta web :- ) piensa que Dumbledore está muerto; así que eso cumple la promesa de Snape.

Esta es una pregunta que quizás tendrá solución si intentamos buscar algunas otras pistas enterradas en algún lugar de los libros... o quizás no lo sepamos hasta el séptimo libro.

2. ¿No significa el Retrato de Dumbledore que está muerto?

¿Se afirma en alguna parte de los libros de Harry Potter que hay que estar muerto para aparecer en la pared de la oficina del director? No podemos probar esto, pero es más que probable que el único requisito sea ser un antiguo director de Hogwards, y por lo tanto simplemente sucede que los directores anteriores a Dumbledore están muertos.

El libro dice:

...a new portrait had joined the ranks of the dead headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts: Dumbledore was slumbering in a golden frame above his desk, his half-moon spectacles perched upon his crooked nose, looking peaceful and untroubled. (HP6º pag. 626/584)

... un nuevo retrato se había unido al rango de los directores y directoras muertos de Hogwards: Dumbledore estaba dormido en un marco dorado encima de su escritorio, sus gafas de media luna se apoyaban en su nariz doblada y parecía tranquilo y despreocupado.

Si, vemos que dice que Dumbledore se unió a los directores muertos, pero esto no dice necesariamente que esté muerto, sólo que se une al mismo rango de otros que están muertos.

2a. Si Dumbledore está vivo ¿Dónde está el retrato de Umbrigde?

Si decimos que los retratos de la pared de la oficina del director no son necesariamente de gente muerta, ¿dónde está entonces el retrato de Dolores Jane Umbrigde? Ella fue temporalmente directora el año pasado.

Lo primero de todo, no sabemos que el retrato de Umbrigde no esté allí. Nunca se ha dicho que esté, ni que no esté.

Algunos siguen suponiendo que es el hecho de la muerte de un director lo que acciona la creación de un retrato. Desafortunadamente no sabemos demasiado sobre esto. Por ejemplo, es posible que tengas que haber trabajado en la oficina del director para aparecer en esa pared. Eso dejaría a la desagradable Umbrigde fuera, ya que el despacho del director estuvo cerrado durante su mandato. O quizás sea la declaración del consejo de gobierno de Hogwards lo que crea el retrato, en ese caso Umbrigde no tendría uno, ya que fue el Ministerio quien la impuso.

Desde luego es también posible que Dolores sean tan odiada que todos los otros retratos se pusieran de acuerdo y enviaran a otro lado menos honroso su retrato.

3. El Bueno, el Feo y el Malo.

Hablando de Umbrigde:

Todo el que era alguien en el mundo mágico se dejó ver en el funeral de Dumbledore !Incluyendo Dolores! ¿No os sorprendisteis de verla allí?

Sabemos que podría haber ido por respeto, pero sabemos que no lo haría de corazón, y que posiblemente intentara escalar puestos en el ministerio estando en el acto.

Yo creo que es más probable que la enviaran allí como testigo. Si el plan era que el mundo creyera que Dumbledore estaba muerto, entonces tener a Dolores en el funeral de Dumbledore sería una prueba excelente para que los que odian a Dumbledore, representados en Dolores, no tuvieran duda.

4. El Filtro de los Muertos en Vida

Las pociones entran en juego de verdad durante el Misterio del Príncipe. En el capítulo 9, el profesor Slughorn les enseña cuatro pociones ya preparadas en su primera clase, tres de las cuales tendrán una gran importancia en el transcurso de la historia.

Son el Veritaserum (poción de la verdad), la poción Multijugos, la que sabemos que Crabbe y Goyle usan para hacerse pasar por chicas mientras que hacer guardia a Draco, Amortentia (poción del amor), que Ron ingiere accidentalmente mediante un caramelo que debería haber sido para Harry, y también Felix Felicis, que ayuda a los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore en el clímax de la historia.

Entonces, en la misma clase, Harry, con la ayuda del Príncipe, produce una perfecta poción Filtro de Muertos en Vida, la cual nos lleva de vuelta a la primera clase de Snape en el primer libro. Curiosamente, casi en el mismas frase, Snape menciona el bezoar, que también tiene gran importancia en Harry Potter y el Misterio del príncipe, luparia, que sabemos que ayuda a Lupin el Prisionero de Azkaban.

"Para tu información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta..." (HP1º pag. 118)

Algunos fans especulan con la posibilidad de que la quinta poción en escena sea importante también, y que Dumbledore usa la poción del Filtro de Muertos en Vida para fingir de algún modo su muerte aquella noche. Si bien esta teoría es posible, ya que se menciona esta poción en el capítulo 9, para nuestro conocimiento, no hay evidencias que soporten claramente esta teoría.

5. ¿Podría levantarse el verdadero Dumbledore?

Otra teoría comentada por los fans implica una pista que tiene que ver con el pensadero de Dumbledore.

Cuando vemos por primera vez el pensadero en el Cáliz de Fuego, Dumbledore le enseña a Dumbledore como se meten las memorias.

Dumbledore sacó la varita de la túnica y apoyó la punta en el canoso pelo de su sien. Al separar la varita, el pelo parecía haberse pegado a la punta, pero luego Harry se dio cuenta de que era una hebra brillante de la misma extraña sustancia plateada que había en el pensadero. Dumbledore añadió a la vasija aquel nuevo pensamiento, y Harry, anonadado, vio su propia cara en la superficie de la vasija. (HP4º pag. 522)

Vimos también el pensador en funcionamiento en la Orden del Fénix:

Snape sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo interior de la túnica y HArry se puso en tensión, pero Snape se limitó a levantar la varita a colocarse la punta en las grasientas raíces de su cabello. Cuando la retiró, se desprendió una sustancia plateada que se extendió entre la sien y la varita, como una gruesa hebra de telaraña. Cuando Snape se aparto, la varita de la sien, la hebra se rompió y cayó suavemente en el pensadero, donde se arremolino con un reflejo blanco plateado, pero no era ni un gas ni un líquido.(HP4º pag. 552)

Ambas son descripciones idénticas de dos personas distintas poniendo sus propias memorias en el pensadero.

Pero ahora, echemos un vistazo a esto en el Misterio del Príncipe:

"...I have two last memories that I would like to share with you." Dumbledore indicated the two little crystal bottles gleaming beside the Pensieve. (HP6º pag. 430/402)

"... Tengo dos últimas memorias que me gustaría compartir contigo." Dumbledore señaló las dos botellitas de cristal que brillaban al lado del pensadero.

"And now for the very last recollection I have to show you" ... Dumbledore emptied the last memory into the Pensieve. "Who's memory is it?" he asked. "Mine," said Dumbledore. (HP6º pag. 440/412)

"Y ahora la última recolección que tengo que mostrarte"... Dumbledore vació la última memoria en el pensadero. "¿De quién es esa memoria?" preguntó. "Mía," dijo Dumbledore.

Si era su propia memoria, ¿porque la habría guardado Dumbledore en una botella en lugar de sacarla directamente de su cabeza como siempre se ha hecho?

Aunque yo considero que es improbable, pues ya se uso esto en el cuarto libro, algunos fans señalan esta pista para suponer que Dumbledore nunca ha sido Dumbledore durante, al menos, gran parte de este libro, y que a quien vemos como Dumbledore es tan sólo alguien que toma poción multijugos para simular ser él, entonces el Dumbledore de verdad no ha muerto. Sólo un Dumbledore impostor tendría la memoria en una botella, ya que el verdadero Dumbledore la podría sacar directamente de su cabeza.

Pero también es posible que Dumbledore metiera esa memoria en la botella para mantenerla en un lugar seguro.


	15. El Principe Mestizo La Poción de Amor

ENSAYO DE LA POCIÓN DE AMOR

por Danny Fan y Sara VVV

(Traducida por Lizeth, alías "VenusH-Hr")

Muchos Aurores (shippers o fans de la pareja H&Hr) no

les agradó "El Príncipe Mestizo" (HBP), no solo por la

opciones de las parejas, sino porque se han descrito

algunas cosas a propósito sobre otra relación de Harry

y Ginny y de Ron y Hermione.

Con este ensayo, intentare explicar cual es la

"extraña" razón de algunos hechos y de los

comportamientos de Harry y de Hermione después de un

punto determinado del libro, apoyando - la teoría de

la poción de amor, con citas del libro y referencias

claras a las entrevistas más recientes de Jo (mejor

conocida como J.K. Rowling).

Los autores hacen claramente cómo esto no es

simplemente un ensayo sobre las parejas (Shippers)

sino un ensayo que, en un libro hasta el final, resume

el hilo de historia principal de la saga, hablando no

solo sobre las parejas, sino también sobre la alianza

entre algunas personalidades como Slughorn.

El círculo va a cerrarse. Y debido a la teoría vamos a

explicar, todos los puntos cabidos perfectamente

juntos.

La primera cosa a decir es, que todos los libros de

Harry Potter siguen un hilo de la historia principal

que existe, puesto que JKR tenía la idea de ello hace

15 años. Este hecho excluye totalmente la idea que

ella no puede escribir más.

Pero es verdad que JKR sabe sobre el expedidor de los

patrones de las parejas especialmente ella sabe sobre

el Aurors (ó pumpkin pie ó harmony grupos H-HR ) y

de los Kickers (golpeadores) (ó sidekicks) (o de los

compañeros supongo que también es otro grupo ).

Este hecho tiene algo que comprobar en "El Príncipe

Mestizo" (HBP), en algunas escenas rápidas, en algunas

oraciones, que vamos a explicar además del ensayo.

Con este ensayo intentamos probar cómo "El Príncipe

Mestizo" (HBP) es totalmente parte del hilo de círculo

principal de las novelas, y eso le da totalmente

sentido a este punto de la saga.

"El Príncipe Mestizo",considerado el "pasillo" que nos

lleva al libro pasado que es "La Orden del Fénix". En

hecho "El Príncipe Mestizo" aparece como un libro

concluyente en términos de las parejas (shippers),

pero deja muchas cosas no dichas y cosas ocultas, que

se resolverán en el séptimo libro como las "grandes

revelaciones" definición que JKR usa.

JKR especifica cómo ella no considera los libros, como

siete diversos libros, sino como exclusivamente uno,

dividido en siete, lo que significa que la descripción

de dichos acontecimientos tienen que seguir la misma

lógica del principio hasta el final.

Este ensayo comienza con la ilustración de los libros

publicados en términos de los shippers (o fans de las

parejas).

Los libros 1 - 3 - 5 tienen un fondo de Auror (nave

grupos de H&Hr).

Los libros 2 - 4 - 6 tienen un fondo Side (nave de

R&He).

Ahora, sabemos que este esquema es verdadero, porque

tenemos también el libro seis. En los libros de

números pares hay un encubrimiento claro para ocultar

los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry y de Hermione.

En caso de que alguien no este de acuerdo con este

esquema, hemos escrito una explicación corta de las

razones:

Libro 1 - Harry y Hermione vivieron juntos la parte

final de las aventuras (el momento quizás más intenso

del libro, cuando tiene que resolver el acertijo de

las pociones, en donde algunos de los frascos

contienen veneno, para después llegar en el cuarto

con el espejo) y Hermione está muy presente como amiga

para Harry.

Libro 2 - Harry vivió con Ron la parte pasada de la

aventura, porque Hermione está en el ala del hospital,

y descubrimos que a Ginny le gusta Harry.

Libro 3 - Harry y Hermione vivieron juntos una gran

parte del libro, incluido el final, donde regresan en

el tiempo sin Ron, ya que éste, esta otra vez, en el

ala del hospital.

Libro 4 - Los celos de Ron lo hacen Side

(lateral)(recuerden que este es un grupo R&He).

Sin embargo hay un gran encubrimiento de

acontecimientos.

Libro 5 - La relación de Harry y Hermione alcanza el

ápice de la frontera entre la amistad y el amor, vemos

los celos maduros de Hermione, así como también vemos

que Harry defiende a Hermione en su discusión con Cho

Chang.

-Eso no ha estado nada bien de parte de Hermione

Granger, debió decirnos que había embrujado la lista…

opinó Cho con Dureza.

-Pues yo creo que fue una Idea excelente. Respondió

Harry con frialdad, Cho se ruborizó y se le pusieron

los Ojos Brillantes.

-¡Ah, si, se me Olvidaba! Claro, si fue idea de tu

querida Hermione…

Libro 6 - Es entonces, Harry simplemente se enamora,

o mejor dicho se obsesiona con Ginny, y eso es lo qué

sucede también sobre los sentimientos de Hermione por

Ron. El libro finaliza, con el rompimiento de la

pareja (H&G), debido a causas de fuerza mayor, y

después un largo rato de incompatibilidad para la

segunda pareja.

Ahora, si el libro sigue este esquema, deducimos

fácilmente que el libro siete será un libro en el

fondo de Harry/Hermione.

Y ahora, los análisis de "El Príncipe Mestizo".

La mayoría de los fans de H&Hr (y no solamente

nosotros) piensan que una gran parte de este libro

simplemente no tiene sentido, y que Harry y Hermione

están totalmente fuera de carácter en una gran parte

del libro. La opinión de los fans de R&Hr y de los

fans de H&G, que no están satisfechos con el final de

"El Príncipe Mestizo", es la manera que tomaron forma

las parejas, no está clara, no son muy creíbles, de

hecho hasta parecen fuera de lugar.

Está tan claro que la mayoría de los fans consideran

"El Príncipe Mestizo" como un libro anómalo.

La respuesta a estas preguntas, la razón por la que

"El Príncipe Mestizo" es un libro tan extraño, que se

parece el final a él sí mismo, es explicada por la

TEORÍA DE LA POCIÓN DE AMOR.

EXPLICACIÓN DE LA TEORÍA Y DE LA COTIZACIÓN DE LOS

LIBROS.

Esto comenzó primero con la entrevista de JKR,

después de que saliera "Harry Potter y el Príncipe

Mestizo".

Couric: If you had to tell the fans out there anything

about this book, the changing relationships or certain

events that happen in the 6th book, what would it be?

JK: Well I would think it would be that, there are

some things in the this book that aren't what they

seem. They aren't exlpained and there's a reason for

that.

Aquí se los dejo medio traducido:

Couric: ¿Si usted tuviera que decirle a los fans fuera

allí, cualquier cosa sobre este libro, las relaciones

que cambiaran o ciertos acontecimientos que suceden en

el 6to libro, cuáles serían?

JK: Bien pienso, que sería que, hay algunas cosas en

este libro que no son lo que parecen. No son

explicadas y hay una razón de eso.

"Algunas cosas no son lo que parecen. No se explican

y hay una razón de eso."

Y de eso, nuestra teoría:

Al final del capítulo 16( Orden del Fénix):

"¿Quién de ellos era Michael Corner?"preguntó Ron

furiosamente.

"el moreno" contestó Hermione.

"No me ha caído bien" dijo Ron inmediatamente.

"No me sorprende" respondió Hermione por lo bajo

"Pero ¡Si yo creía que a Ginny le gustaba Harry!"

comentó Ron mientras seguía a Hermione por delante de

una hilera de plumas.

Hermione lo miró con desdén y movió la cabeza

negativamente.

"A Ginny le gustaba Harry, pero se le pasó hace meses.

No es que no le caigas bien, Harry…" aclaró mirando a

su amigo mientras examinaba una larga pluma negra y

dorada. Hermione

Hay una inconsistencia clara entre el libro 5 y el

libro 6. En el sexto sabemos que a Ginny le gusta

Harry. ('Realmente nunca paraste de gustarme.' )

¿Quién mintió? ¿Hermione a Harry? ¡¡¿Por qué!

¿O Ginny a Hermione? Nosotros vemos que Hermione

parece absolutamente segura sobre lo que ella dice, y

el único que no encontraba aquel tema tan interesante,

era él mismo Harry.

Hermione está muy cerca de Harry, ¿Ginny puede estar

celosa de ella?( Recuerden que en la Orden del Fénix

en el Misterios de Magia, después de romper las

estanterías de las profecías, Harry a la que jala

para salvar, es a Hermione, no a Ginny, ni a Luna, ni

a nadie más, él salva a Hermione) ¿Y qué hace este

carácter asombroso?

Ella ya ha intentado todo para conseguir la atención

de Harry, dejándole saber que ella esta enamorada de

él (San Valentín, en el libro de la Cámara Secreta,

Cap. 13, Pág. 204) simplemente es falso que ella se le

haya pasado "su amor por Harry", saliendo con otros

individuos y cuando encuentra una fácil oportunidad,

con Fred y George es la poción de amor, ella

simplemente la toma.

Pero ¿Por qué?

Porque esta artimaña le habría ayudado a conseguir a

Harry, mientras que Hermione y Ron habrían tenido

cuidado de cada uno de los otros

Las razones más importantes de mantener a Hermione

lejos de Harry son dos:

La Primera razón, es que Hermione, nos demuestra en

el pasado, que es una muchacha increíblemente

distinguida, que siempre mira excesivamente a Harry,

por lo qué, ella habría notado inmediatamente el

cambio de comportamiento de Harry, ella habría

procedido a buscar la razón de lo que había sucedido y

habría descubierto una solución.

La segunda razón, es que Ginny sabe sobre los

sentimientos de Hermione hacia Harry (Hermione

probablemente se lo confiese a Ginny, tal y como ésta

última lo ha hecho) y ha visto, definitivamente, en el

comportamiento de Harry, una razón para estar

asustada con la idea de que ellos dos (Harry y

Hermione) pudiesen terminar juntos.

JKR no ha explicado mucho las cosas, y admitió que lo

hizo idóneamente. ¿Por qué? Porque si ella hubiese

hablado de la poción de amor, habría revelado las

parejas finales: HARRY Y HERMIONE, de que no es un

final justo de las parejas en sí mismo, sino un ancla

muy importante del engranaje de los libros, porque el

amor es lo qué le darán a Harry la fuerza para

derrotar Voldemort, y ¿Qué amor puede ser más fuerte

para él, que, el que tiene que aprender a descubrir

por Hermione? (Además, el 'amor' hacia Ginny es

completamente superficial)

Permítanme continuar en donde me quedé, estamos en la

tienda de Fred y George, en donde Ginny demuestra las

primeras muestras de interés en la poción de amor:

"Aquí tienes," dijo Fred con orgullo. "Los mejores

productos de pociones para el amor que encuentres en

todo el Mundo."

Ginny levantó sus cejas escépticamente. "¿Funcionan?"

preguntó.

"Claro que funcionan, por más de veinticuatro horas

cada vez, dependiendo del peso del chico en cuestión"

"Y el atractivo de la chica," dijo George,

reapareciendo repentinamente de su lado. "Pero no los

vendemos a nuestra hermana," agregó, poniéndose de

repente un tanto severo, "no cuando ella ya tiene

cinco chicos en camino."

Aquí el libro se ilumina con Fred y George explicando

que la poción funciona por más de 24 horas, y que el

cambio de la dosis depende del peso de quién se

enamora y la belleza de la persona de quien se debe

enamorar. Ahora, sabemos que Fred y George no les

agrada la idea de vender la poción a su hermana, pero

hay un momento que me hace sospechar, cuando Fred

agrega "no cuando ella ya tiene cinco chicos en

camino."

Por lo que yo entiendo, ellos no se la venderían, pero

¿por qué? ¿por qué ya tiene a varios chicos en

camino, acaso, la respuesta de Fred, nos quiere decir

que si Ginny no tuviera a 5 "admiradores en camino",

¿ellos si se la habrían vendido?. Sin embargo no

sabemos si Ginny tiene la poción o no, finalmente,

solo sabemos que ella estaba allí con su madre, y que

una vez en el país, ella tenía un Pygmy Puff, y

probablemente la poción también, en conclusión,

nosotros sabemos que la señora Weasley no está en

contra de usar las pociones de amor, tal y como lo

descubrimos en el PdA, cuando leemos eso:

Citen El Prisionero de Azkaban, Capitulo 5

"Dementores"

(Pag. 63, Edición Salamandra):

Bajaron a desayunar y encontraron al Señor Weasley,

que leía la primera página de El Profeta con el

entrecejo fruncido, y a la señora Weasley, que hablaba

a Ginny y a Hermione de un filtro amoroso que había

hecho cuando era joven.

Pero utilizado en las dosis exactas, esa poción no es

bastante fuerte, y todo lo que Ginny puede conseguir

es:

(Harry)Palmeó a Ginny en el hombro.

'¿Buscamos un compartimiento?'

'No puedo, Harry, dije que me encontraría con Dean,'

dijo Ginny agudamente. 'Nos vemos luego'.

'Bien,' dijo Harry. Sintió una punzada extraña de

molestia mientras se alejaba, su pelo largo y rojo

bailaba tras ella.

Y es en el tren donde ella puede darle solución, ella

puede darle una poción más fuerte, con Slughorn, el

amo de la poción (sobre su alianza hablaremos más

adelante).

En clase de pociones, con otras 2 pociones sabemos muy

bien y todas usadas durante la saga en los libros 2 y

4, tenemos la poción de Amortentia, la poción más

fuerte de amor. Entre las características de esta

poción particular, descubrimos el olor, que cambia a

partir de una persona a otra, y ése refleja lo que más

ama esta persona.

Sabemos solamente lo qué Harry y Hermione puede oler,

por la ocasión.

Para él (Harry) es:(pg174 - versión de 175 ingleses).

Escogieron al más cercano caldero de color oro que

emitía uno de los más atractivos olores que alguna vez

Harry había olido: en cierta forma, le recordó

simultáneamente a una torta de melaza, al olor de la

madera de las escobas, y algo florido que podría haber

olido a la Madriguera..

1 – Torta de Melaza (su favorita, y la primera torta

que le dio Hagrid, después de llevarlo a Hogwarts, el

lugar que siente como hogar).

2 - El olor de la madera de las escobas (su pasión,

quidditch)

3 - Algo florido que podría haber olido en la

madriguera. (el segundo lugar que siente como hogar)

Para Hermione está: "y se supone que huele diferente

para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae, y puede oler a

hierba recién cortada, a pergamino nuevo y ..."

Aquí Hermione para de hablar y se sonrosa ligeramente

evitándole terminar la frase, claramente estuvo a

punto de revelar algo que ella está intentando

ocultar. Y no es definitivamente algo sobre Ron, como

vemos con el comportamiento que ella adopta capítulos

después de este punto, no se intimida para expresar

sus intereses en Ronald en absoluto.

En este caso, ella no tendría ningún motivo para

sonrojarse y no terminar la oración.

Bien, recordemos esto, Amortentia realmente no crea

amor. Es imposible confeccionar o imitar el amor, esto

simplemente causará una obsesión o poderoso

apasionamiento. Es probablemente la poción más

peligrosa y energética. Cambia inevitablemente el

comportamiento del bebedor.

Simplemente les especificare un poco sobre el tercer

punto, de lo que Harry huele en la clase de poción:

El dormitorio de Fred y George estaba en el segundo

piso. La Sra. Weasley señaló con su varita mágica a

una lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y esto se

encendió inmediatamente, bañándose el cuarto en un

brillo agradable de oro. Aunque un florero grande de

flores había sido colocado sobre un escritorio delante

de la pequeña ventana, su perfume no podía disfrazar

el olor persistente del cual Harry creía que era la

pólvora. Una cantidad considerable de espacio era

ocupado por un número enorme de cajas selladas, entre

las cuales el baúl de escuela de Harry. El parecía

como si hubiese sido usado como un depósito temporal.

El hecho que nos encontramos el tercer olor de la cita

anterior, el que le recuerda el Préstamo o depósito

temporal a Harry, en la alcoba de Fred y George y no

cerca de Ginny, es muy importante, porque construye la

conexión: La madriguera (que él ama, ya que siente

como si fuera su hogar) - Ginny que es un Weasley, por

lo que el olor de Amortentia la refleja, es el olor

florido en la alcoba de Fred y George, el mismo olor

que envuelve a Harry simplemente al oír la voz de

Ginny después de la cena (y cerca del final del libro,

sólo después de la muerte de Dumbledore, cuando ella

lo aleja del cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Él (Harry) obedeció a la presión de esta mano, sin

pensar realmente en lo que hacia. Solo cuando había

caminado ciegamente a través de la multitud, él notó,

a través de un vestigio de aroma a flores en el aire,

que era Ginny la que lo estaba llevando de regreso al

castillo.) eso marca el momento, cuando la conducta de

Hermione, y la suya propia, empiezan a cambiar.

'Espera,' dijo una voz muy cerca de la oreja izquierda

de Harry, y sintió un poco del olor a flores que había

olido en la mazmorra de Slughorn.

¿Por qué especifica que el olor que él cogió es el

mismo que había olido en la mazmorra de Slughorn, si

no en el orden de permitirnos saber que él tiene

consigue que simplemente algunos Amortentia que lo

harán se caen para Ginny?

Que la poción es dada a Hermione, es algo que nosotros

notamos de inmediato en su cambio de conducta, de

hecho, nosotros podemos encontrar dos situaciones

increíblemente iguales (antes de y después de esa

cena) esa causa una reacción completamente diferente

en Hermione. El hecho siempre es el mismo, una sonrisa

correspondida entre Ron y Lavander, qué cambio es la

reacción sólo de Hermione.

Antes de la Poción de Amor:

'Excelente, siempre he querido uno de estos'.

La queja de Hermione fue ahogada por una fuerte y

nerviosa risa; al parecer, Lavander Brown había

encontrado el comentario de Ron altamente divertido.

Ella continuó riéndose al pasar a su lado, mirando

hacia atrás a Ron sobre su hombro. Ron se vio bastante

satisfecho consigo mismo.

Aquí la reacción de Hermione no se describe en

absoluto, probablemente porque ella no pudiera

preocuparse menos de Ron y Lavander sonriéndose

mutuamente, ella simplemente se defrauda porque Ron

toma el Frisbee que ella le ha confiscado a un niño,

pero ésa no es definitivamente la misma reacción que

tiene después de esa famosa cena durante la primera

dosis de Amortentia que se les repartió a ellos.

Después de la Poción de Amor:

Lo que le sorprendió fue que cuando Ron se movía al

nivel de ellas, Parvati le dio de repente un codazo a

Lavander, quien miró alrededor y le dio a Ron una

amplia sonrisa. Ron le parpadeó, y devolvió la sonrisa

de manera vacilante. Su paso se convirtió

instantáneamente en algo más parecido a un pavoneo.

Harry se resistió a la tentación de reírse, recordando

que Ron se había abstenido de hacerlo después de que

Malfoy le había roto la nariz; Hermione, sin embargo,

estuvo distante y fría todo el camino hasta el estadio

a través del frío y la llovizna neblinosa, y se fue

para encontrar un sitio en la tribuna sin desearle a

Ron buena suerte.

De hecho, aquí, ella esta tan disgustada, que ni

siquiera habla con Ron para desearle Buena suerte, y

los hechos extraños no terminan aquí! Simplemente poco

después, nuestra Hermione, la que siempre esta

fuertemente apegada a seguir las reglas, orgullosa y

respetuosa de su papel como prefecta, hechiza a

McLaggen para ayudar a que Ron sea parte del equipo de

quiddich de Gryffindor. Inclusive, no es necesario

especificar que Lavander le había gritada "Buena

suerte" a Ron algunos minutos antes de la reacción de

Hermione, haciendo su fabricación de celos más fuerte,

este es el poderoso efecto de la poción de amor.

Ahora nosotros vamos a analizar las similitudes entre

los comportamientos de Harry y Hermione, y Ron,

cuando él había comido la mitad una caja de Calderos

del Chocolate abastecidos de poción de amor (Fred y

George es esta ocasión). La cantidad de presente de la

poción en el cuerpo de Ron a ese punto del libro, es

bastante para mostrar la mayoría de los síntomas

notables que han afectado a Harry y Hermione a los

tres:

1: Ron muestra señales de principios de obsesión: "

¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella,' dijo Ron con voz

ronca" La misma cosa que añade Harry para Ginny,

sobre todo después de un momento particular que,

gracias al poder de los celos que da la poción, tiene

una clase de efecto inmediato:

Era como si algo grande y áspero hiciera erupción en

el estómago de Harry, clavándose en sus entrañas:

Sangre caliente parecía inundar su cerebro, para

extinguir cualquier pensamiento, remplazando por una

urgencia salvaje de hechizar a Dean en una jalea.

Peleando con su locura repentina, escuchó la voz de

Ron como si estuviera a una gran distancia.

Bien, el hecho de que Harry identifica sus

sentimientos para Ginny como "-el monstruo dentro de

su pecho" - nos dice mucho, cada vez es como si él

despertara de un ensueño que lo guarda cautivo, todo

esto nos da la idea de una obsesión fuerte más de amor

o una simple atracción (nosotros hemos visto en la

conducta de Harry durante su atracción hacia Cho Chang

como el metro de comparación, y aquí Harry parece

claramente poseído).

2: Encima de reaccionar. Harry hace un chiste y Ronald

le tira a él la primera cosa que encuentra para

golpearlo, de la misma manera que Hermione dirigió las

aves contra Ron después de haberlo visto con Lavander,

en el varía la misma manera súbita, el mismo cambio

inesperado y excesivo en el humor.

3: Ideas tontas. Ron quiere intentar seducir a la

muchacha con quien él esta obsesionado debido a la

poción, mientras gastando su tiempo con ella suponen

las repeticiones (una mentira que Harry inventa para

llevarlo a la oficina de Slughorn) y Hermione para

"re-conquistar " el corazón de Ron intenta ponerlo

celoso haciéndole saber, que va a salir con McLaggen

(y ella termina escondiéndose de él durante la tarde

entera) y de hecho tomó en consideración la idea de

salir con Smith, tipo que ella detesta, pero que fue

en el primero que pensó para molestar a Ron, una

conducta totalmente fuera de carácter para Hermione

(conducta que detiene para ser inexplicable en cuanto

nosotros sepamos sobre la poción de amor). Los efectos

de una poción fuerte como el Amortentia, solo es uno

de los más o menos poderosos, pero alojado la cantidad

excesiva, de las mismas reacciones, como Ron y

Hermione que hacen las cosas que ellos normalmente

habrían considerado absurdas sólo para conseguir las

atenciones del uno sobre la obsesión.

Nosotros podemos citar los momentos a muchos otros en

el libro que nos devuelve al tema de la poción de

amor, y eso puede ser considerado pistas válidas o

vicios de Jo, entender los eventos sentimentales en el

Príncipe Mestizo (HBP).

1 – Slughorn, primero la lección, él nos dice

aproximadamente cuatro pociones. (nosotros ya sabíamos

aproximadamente dos en ellos -Veritaserum y Poción

Multijugos -, la tercera Félix Felicis da un giro

para después ser importante en el libro) Amortentia

¿Está allí por pura casualidad? Además nosotros nos

pasamos una semana entera después de esa lección y

antes del acontecimiento de la cosa extraña nosotros

hablamos casi más temprano, mientras dándole a Ginny

todo el tiempo que ella necesita, para conseguir su

alianza con Slughorn y descubrir el poder de

Amortentia.

2 - La historia de Merope. Jo nos permitió saber que

Merope usó una poción de amor para hacer que Tom

Riddle se enamorará de ella. Cuando Harry iba a dejar

la oficina de Dumbledore él le preguntó qué si es

importante para él saber estos eventos pasados, la

respuesta de Dumbledore es "de suma importancia,

creo".

3-las canciones de Navidad en la Madriguera. Ellos

fueron nombrados más de una vez durante este capítulo,

y todos ellas tienen el significado de enamorar a

alguien usando la magia usando. Éstos son los títulos,

para dos de ellas hay algunas partes de la letra: 'Un

Caldero Lleno y Caliente, de fuerte amor'

(curiosamente esta fue nombrada dos veces, cuando

Fleur se pone a imitar a Celestina y canta esa

canción) y 'Tú Encantaste Directamente Mi Corazón'.

Aquí están las letras de las canciones, léanlas con

mucha atención:

Un Caldero Lleno y Caliente, de fuerte amor

'OH, ven y revuelve mi caldero,

Y si lo haces bien,

Yo herviré un poco de fuerte y caliente amor

Para mantenerte caliente esta noche.'

'Se termina pronto.'

Tu Encantaste Directamente Mi Corazón

'Ah, mi pobre corazón

A dónde se ha ido

Me ha dejado por un hechizo ... '

'Y ahora tú lo has roto completamente

Te agradecería

Si devuelves mi corazón.'

Jo ha dejado caer indirectas-pesadas. clasificado

según tamaño-YUNQUE, realmente, como las condiciones

de la comparación, ayudando que nosotros entendiéramos

la conducta extraña de los carácteres.

LAS REACCIONES DE GINNY Y SU RELACIÓN CON SLUGHORN

Para completar la teoría de la poción de amor,

nosotros tenemos que analizar dos carácteres: Ginny y

Slughorn

Ginny Weasley es la primera muchacha nacida en la

familia Weasley en siglos, y ella es la más joven en

una numerosa familia, por eso cada atención han estado

reservadas para ella. Nosotros podemos ver las

consecuencias de eso, en su misma actitud segura, en

su determinación, en la manera en que ella enfrenta a

sus hermanos, en su intolerancia sobre Fleur.

Ella es una muchacha aparentemente buena, y ella es

muy segura teniendo la atención de los muchachos. Fred

y George bromean sobre que ella esta saliendo con

cinco tipos un tiempo, y de hecho, para lo que

nosotros sabemos de ella, o Jo nos permitió saber de

ella, ella no tiene ningún problema en ganarse el

corazón de los muchachos, y ni rompiendo

separadamente. Ella tiene una inclinación para

conseguir lo que ella quiere.

Slughorn se muestra todavía a nosotros con su nombre:

pareciendo recordarnos a un animal lento, que medio

vicioso y una persona poco fiable.

No recuerdo que Harry confíe en él completamente, y

nosotros sabemos que en HBP, Harry tiene razón a

menudo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

Slughorn quiere alrededor de él a las personas

famosas, las personas de o que serán famosas, o quién

tiene parientes famosos, y no hay ninguna duda que él

considera a Harry su meta más importante.

Ahora nosotros tenemos que tomar acto de la escena que

Jo nos describen, cuando Harry y Neville fueron

invitados en el compartimiento "C" por Slughorn. Hay

sólo tipos famosos, con parientes famosos y/o

importantes. La única excepción es Ginny Weasley.

Como la propia Ginny nos dice, ella es invitada ya que

Slughorn la vio lanzando un conjuro. Pero si nosotros

recordamos todo, al principio de HBP nos dice que él

ha sido profesor de Lily Evans, y cuando nosotros

descubrimos en el capítulo siguiente, a él realmente

le gustó mucho ella(Lily), y ahora, él encuentra

delante de él a Ginny Weasley, una muchacha con una

semejanza innegable con Lily (en especial porque es

pelirroja).

Slughorn pregunta a menudo por ellos y sobre las

semejanzas que le recuerdan a sus parientes (cuando

él le dijo a Harry "Te pareces mucho a tu

padre...Excepto los ojos. Tienes los ojos de tu

madre") Las bandejas de Slughorn para re-construir la

vieja compañía con nuevos tipos en su club.

Otra cosa por decir sobre el nuevo Profesor es que,

cómo él nos muestra durante la primera lección, él no

tiene ningún problema en darles artículos prohibidos a

los estudiantes, como el Félix Felicis.

Ahora, la relación entre estos dos carácteres,

Slughorn y Ginny, es casi automático. Ellos se están

ayudando para conseguir las atenciones de Harry.

Slughorn le da la Amortentia a Ginny y ella le ayuda a

conseguir la confianza de Harry. hay tantas ocasiones

en las que Ginny defiende a Slughorn delante de Harry

(como cuando Fred y George dijeron que Sulghorn puede

ser un motifago), y ésta es la prueba que nos afirma

que ellos dependen de algo.

Dejarnos ver la reacción de Ginny ante el hecho de que

el muchacho que se supone ella ha estado amando

durante cinco años, muestra interés en ella:

Harry sintió que su pecho rugía de triunfo, sonrió a

Ginny y sin palabras la llevó fuera del agujero del

portarretrato. Una larga caminata por los jardines

pareció indicada, durante la cual ... si es que

tuvieron tiempo ... pudieron hablar del partido.

La reacción de Ginny no se describe en absoluto. Y si

esa fuera una pareja importante, Jo nos debería de

haber dado una lista con un mínimo de consideración,

cosa que ella no hizo.

¿La sensación después del beso de Harry, no se

describe directamente como algo bueno para él, pero

para la criatura en su pecho en otros términos, la

parte de él, bajo la posesión de la poción de

Amortentia, y ¿Qué hacen ellos después de qué han

realizado su sueño de amor? Ellos simplemente dejan

de besarse en alguna otra parte y si es que tuvieron

tiempo ... pudieron hablar del partido.

Honestamente nosotros no vemos todo este amor de Harry

hacia ella, ni de ella para Harry.

Del lado de Harry nosotros sabemos que este

comportamiento es por la poción de Amortentia, pero

Ginny parece verlo más como un trofeo que como un

novio, de hecho ella prefiere cambiar el chisme sobre

Harry, (lo de que tiene tatuado un hipogrifo en el

pecho) para hacerlo distinguir ,en lugar de negarlo, o

fácilmente ignorarlo .

(pg 500 versión inglesa)

LAS COMPARACIONES ENTRE LA CÁMARA SECRETA Y EL

PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO

JKR dijo que HBP tiene cosas en común con CoS.

Releyéndolo, allí vienen puntos congruentes de una

manera muy clara, pero, incluso (y en la mayoría de

ellos) de una manera implícita.

El elemento que nos interesa más, es la conducta de

Ginny, de hecho, incluso cuando ella no era poseída

por Lord Voldemort, durante los momentos de lucidez,

ella guarda el diario fuera de la vista de los demás,

actuando en secreto (con la memoria de Tom Riddle como

el único cómplice ) exactamente la misma manera que

ella hace en HBP (ayudada por Slughorn).

HARRY ANTES Y DESPUÉS

Otra cosa particularmente interesante es la conducta

de Harry hasta un cierto punto de HBP. Él es

totalmente él. El libro por los primeros diez

capítulos es la continuación lineal de OotP, con Harry

que recuerda a Hermione antes de nadie más, él

recuerda lo que ella dijo (sobre Hogwarts: una

historia) y la cita, y defiende por ser nacida muggle

Aquí esta la cita:

'Su madre era nacida de Muggles, desde luego. No podía

creerlo cuando lo averigüé. Yo pensaba que ella debía

haber sido de sangre-pura, estaba tan bien.'

'Una de mis mejores amigas es nacida de Muggles,' dijo

Harry 'y es la mejor en nuestro año.'

'¿Gracioso cómo esto a veces pasa, verdad?' dijo

Slughorn.

'No, realmente' dijo Harry con frialdad.

'¿Puedo preguntar su nombre, querida?' dijo Slughorn,

ignorando la vergüenza de Hermione.

'Hermione Granger, señor.'

'¿Granger? ¿Granger? ¿Podrías estar emparentada con

Hector Dagworth-Granger, quien fundó la Más

Extraordinaria Sociedad de Fabricantes de Pociones?'

'No. Creo que no, señor. Soy hija de Muggles.'

Harry vio a Malfoy acercarse a Nott y susurrarle algo;

ambos rieron disimuladamente, pero Slughorn no

demostró desilusión; Al contrario, él resplandeció y

miró de Hermione a Harry, quien estaba sentado al lado

de ella.

'¡Oh! '¡Una de mis mejores amigas es nacida de

Muggles, y ella es la mejor de nuestro año!' ¿Asumo

que ella es la amiga de quien hablaste, Harry?'

'Sí, señor,' dijo Harry.

'Pues bien, pues bien, veinte puntos bien ganados para

Gryffindor, Señorita Granger,' dijo Slughorn con

entusiasmo.

Malfoy parecía como si todo el tiempo Hermione le

hubiese dado puñetazos en la cara. Hermione se volvió

a Harry con una radiante expresión y susurró,

'realmente le dijiste que soy la mejor del año? ¡Oh,

Harry!'

(Incluso cuando Slughorn está hablando sobre Lily y no

Hermione, ' Mione es la primera por la que lucha), él

se desarma cuando ella le recuerda las palabras

exactas que él usó el año anterior de hablar sobre

Voldemort. Y hay una desviación clara en HBP que

nosotros podemos notar después de una determinada

cena, que lo hace obsesivamente interesado en Ginny,

la misma cosa se añade a Hermione para Ron. El libro

sólo nos damos cuenta que Ginny ha usado la poción de

amor en ambos, de hecho más adelante en el desarrollo

de los caracteres de la serie.

LOS MENSAJES SUBLIMINARES "OBVIOS "

Y LA IDENTIFICACIÓN DE LOS FANS DE H&HR CON HARRY

En el segundo capítulo de HBP, nosotros vemos la casa

de Snape, y descubrimos que Draco Malfoy se ha vuelto

un mortifago y por qué.

En esa parte del libro, como el capítulo anterior, los

otros detestan, no se ve directamente por los ojos de

Harry. JKR nos muestra inmediatamente la verdad, en

otros términos, que Draco es de hecho un mortifago.

Durante las compras en la Callejón de Diagon, el trío

se encuentra a Malfoy, antes, en una tienda de ropa, y

después ellos lo siguen en el Callejón Nocturno (o

Knokturn).

Tiempo después, Harry comprende que Draco es un

mortifago, mientras reuniendo todas las cosas que

escuchó en el Callejón de Knokturn(Nocturno), en la

tienda de ropa, y lo que le pasó al padre de Draco en

la "Orden del Fénix".

Cuándo Harry lo comprende, él habla inmediatamente

sobre eso con Ron y Hermione (la misma cosa que él

hace cuándo él encuentra las nuevas pistas en el tren

de Hogwarts) pero ellos no le creen, ellos son

escépticos sobre eso, ellos no piensan que sea posible

que Draco pudiera ser un mortifago, ' la causa, él

simplemente tiene dieciséis años, y aun cuando Harry

explica sus razones, ellos siguen escépticos, Hermione

lo describen como " improbable " (y sobre la nueva

información R&Hr los superan diciendo " 'Pero

obviamente le ocultaba algo a Parkinson, ¿no es

cierto?' 'Pues bien,' ella dijo sin certeza, 'no sé

... sería como que Malfoy quisiese parecer más

importante de lo que es ... pero esa es una mentira

grande para decir ...'")

Molesto, pero absolutamente convencido de que tenía la

razón, Harry agarró violentamente una pila de túnicas

de Quidditch y dejó la habitación. La señora Weasley

los había urgido por días a que no dejaran los oficios

de lavandería y equipaje para el último momento.

Mientras bajaba tropezó con Ginny, quien iba

regresando a su cuarto cargando una pila fresca de

ropa lavada.

Ése es exactamente lo que pasó en HBP. Ahora eche una

mirada al esquema y a su explicación:

Harry -------- Harry & Hermione shippers

Draco ------ JKR y sus libros

Draco es un Mortifago-------- Harry y Hermione están

enamorados de otras personas.

Ron y Hermione ------ Ron & Hermione shippers

Ginny ------- ella

Aterrizando--- El Príncipe Mestizo

JKR nos muestra que Harry y Hermione se aman desde el

mismo principio (o por lo menos ellos inmediatamente,

como nosotros mucho, y su amor merece la pena

definitivamente, después de la palabra GoF) apuesto

que ella nos lo muestra que, de una manera muy anómala

(como visto algo que Harry no ve directamente, y que

nosotros no podemos ver como una cosa obvia).

Cuando nosotros los fans de H&Hr entendemos que Harry

y Hermione estaban enamorados, mientras reuniendo las

pistas, nosotros dijimos que los fans R&Hr no nos

creen. Así que nos molestan, pero nosotros todavía

estamos seguros sobre lo que nosotros hemos visto. El

desembarco yendo, nuestra manera, en HBP, el libro es

el pasaje entre la mayoría como libro Auror (OotP) y

en el último , tropezamos con Ginny.

Pero aun cuando nosotros tropezamos con ella, el

obstáculo, que nosotros todavía sabemos que Harry

tiene razón, que Draco realmente es un mortifago, que

JKR terminará la saga reuniendo a Harry y Hermione, la

razón, es que ellos realmente se aman el uno al otro.

Leyendo este libro nosotros podemos encontrar algunas

cosas curiosas en lo que dicen los carácteres. (Como

cuando Harry le dice a Sr. Weasley " que yo pienso que

usted extrañó algo " que cuando él se burla de Harry

ya que no cree en su deducción sobre que Draco se ha

convertido en un mortifago. . ) Para la conveniencia

nosotros los llamaremos " mensajes subliminales". Uno

del más cómico y explícito en el mundo es el uso del "

obvio ", la palabra que los fans R&Hr usan para

describir su propio grupo o nave.

Y ahora permitió leer esta escena.

Hermione simplemente va a la tienda Siniestra,

diciéndole una mentira

para descubrir lo que Draco quiso comprar cuando él

entró en esta tienda, antes que ella.

Pero la mentira (que era el cumpleaños de Draco y ella

quería comprarle un regalo que él no tuviera) resulta

ser inútil. ¿Cómo nosotros podemos describirlo?

¿Improbablemente? O la manera Harry hizo "la historia

bastante pobre".

Ahora veamos cómo Ron lo define:

'Ah, bien,' dijo Ron, arrojando la capa sobre

Hermione. 'Intento fallido, pero estuviste un poco

obvia.'

'Bueno, la próxima vez me puedes decir cómo se debe

hacer, Maestro del Misterio,' chilló ella.

Ron y Hermione discutieron todo el camino de regreso

hasta los Weasley.

¿Obvio? ¿La mentira de Hermione es obvia?

Definitivamente no es la mejor palabra para

describirlo. ¿Entonces lo que hace esa palabra en esos

medios del contexto, prepararnos para notar que esta

fuera de lugar? ¿Quizá JKR quiere permitirnos saber

que las cosas obvias no siempre son correctas?

Nosotros podemos a menudo darnos cuenta en el libro

entero, como las palabras " obvio " y " obviamente ",

siempre en Ron, y en las palabras de Hermione, o

Dumbledore.

LA PRUEBA QUE HERMIONE NO ESTABA NI PIZCA ENAMORADA

RON ANTES DE BEBER LA POCIÓN DE AMOR

En HBP entre Ron y Hermione tenemos una situación

análoga que nosotros ya habíamos visto en GoF, la

única diferencia, es eso en HBP, debido a la

Amortentia, Hermione está enamorado de Ronald. En

ambos los libros, hay otra muchacha que a Ron le gusta

(antes Fleur, después de Lavander) y otro muchacho que

pone a Ron celoso (antes Vicktor, después McLaggen).

(aconseje: las condiciones de relación que nosotros

estamos alojando como ejemplo ahora están

aproximadamente antes de que Ron empiece a salir con

Lavander, cuando todo es simplemente un tipo de

atracción, exactamente como lo estaba en GoF) cuando

nosotros vemos en página 263, sólo porque Hermione

dijo que McLaggen es bueno, Ron el sobre reacciona de

la misma manera que él hacía en GoF, y salidas que

fastidian Hermione:

''Club Slug,'', repitió Ron con desprecio digno de

Malfoy. 'Es patético. Bueno, espero que ustedes

disfruten de su fiesta. ¿Por qué no intentas

relacionarte con McLaggen, así Slughorn puede

hacerlos Rey y Reina Slug.'

'Estamos permitidos a llevar invitados,' dijo

Hermione, que por alguna razón se había puesto de un

rojo brillante, '¡y estaba por invitarte a venir, pero

si crees que es estúpido entonces no me molestaré en

hacerlo!'

Harry repentinamente deseó que la vaina hubiera volado

un poco más lejos, para que no tuviera que estar

sentado ahí entre ellos dos. Sin que se dieran cuenta,

tomó el tazón que contenía la vaina y comenzó a

intentar abrirla de la manera más ruidosa y enérgica

en que pudo pensar; desdichadamente, todavía podía

escuchar cada palabra de su conversación.

'¿Tú me ibas a invitar?' preguntó Ron, en un tono de

voz completamente diferente.

'Si', dijo Hermione enojada. 'Pero obviamente si

prefieres que me relacione con McLaggen …'

Hubo una pausa mientras Harry continuaba machacando la

vaina resistente con una espátula.

'No, yo no preferiría eso', dijo Ron con una voz muy

reservada.

(Harry) Pero no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría al

respecto… Él y Cho estaban ahora muy avergonzados para

verse, mucho menos para hablarse, ¿qué pasaría si Ron

y Hermione comenzaran a salir y luego se separaran?

¿Podría su amistad sobrevivir a eso? Harry recordaba

las pocas semanas en que no se hablaron en tercer año,

él no había disfrutado de ser el puente sobre la

distancia entre ellos. Y luego, ¿qué pasaría sino se

separaban? ¿Qué pasaría si se volvieran como Bill y

Fleur, y se volviera enormemente vergonzoso estar en

su presencia, de modo que fuera relegado para siempre?

Aquí nosotros tenemos tal una armonía grande entre Ron

y Hermione y a Harry preocupándose porque ellos

pudieran terminar juntos. pero esta situación

encantadora entre Ron y Hermione se cayó en pedazos

fácilmente, en cuanto Ron descubrió que años atrás

Hermione besó a Vicktor Krum, y para vengarse (¿no es

infantil?) él se besó con Lavander delante de

Hermione, y ella decide salir con McLaggen que imita

el carácter de Ron (actuando en cierto modo sumamente

fuera de carácter), la única diferencia en esto, es

que Hermione evita su cita durante la tarde entera, y

eso es lo que nos hace pensar.

Nosotros podemos asumir lo mismo en la Orden del

Fénix. Si ella hubiera estado enamorada de Ron durante

GoF, ella nunca habría besado a Vicktor Krum, y la

cosa más importante, ella no tendría ningún problema

en seguir cerca de Ron de la misma manera que ella lo

hace en la cita que acabamos de leer, nosotros podemos

asumir lo mismo para OotP, si a ella le hubiera

gustado Ron de esa manera, ellos estarían juntos

ahora, ella muestra que es inteligente, ella sabe que

le gusta ella desde GoF, y en OotP ellos no tienen

ningún obstáculo en absoluto (ellos gastan algún

tiempo solos a Grimmund Place ) si no fuera por el

hecho de que a Hermione no le gusta Ron, no de esa

manera.

Y probablemente ha sido el propio Vicktor quien ha

ayudado a que Hermione comprendiera cuánto le gusta

realmente Harry, permitiéndole saber que ella siempre

está hablando sobre él y está haciéndolo pensar en él,

sobre sus propios sentimientos por Harry. Es aquí y en

GoF, de hecho, donde vemos a Hermione hacer algo que

nunca antes ha hecho, le da a Harry (sólo a Harry) un

beso. (Y definitivamente tiene un significando

diferente, para darle un beso de adiós, solo porque

ella quiso, o simplemente para dar un rápido "buena

suerte" para que no vea las insignias de "Weasley es

nuestro rey").

Y sabíamos que en la "Orden del Fénix" teníamos un

obstáculo entre Harry y Hermione, la atracción de

Harry hacia Cho, y ahora que esa atracción terminó,

la única cosa que podría impedirlo, es la poción de

Amortentia.

SIMILITUDES CON JANE AUSTEN "EMMA" por SunLight

Después de haber leído la cita " La prueba que

demuestra que Hermione no estaba enamorada de Ron,

antes de beber la poción" encontramos a Harry pensando

sobre la relación que se está creando entre sus dos

mejores amigos; y su opinión sobre ello no parece tan

segura, de hecho, él no está muy contento con la idea

de ellos peleen (la misma manera que ellos siempre lo

hacen) pero él no está feliz con la idea de que ellos

terminen juntos (una relación como la de Bill y Fleur)

Esta situación le inquieta, simplemente no es extraño

y sospechoso, pero también está particularmente igual

en la situación vivida por la protagonista de Jane

Austen "Emma " (autor, que ahora sabemos, aprecia

JKR).

(Lo siento, pero no lo pude conseguir traducido y

cuando lo terminé traducir, no le pude dar mucho

sentido)

In short, that's what happened in the novel:

The protagonist, Emma Woodhouse, is a young, strong

and charming woman, very self confident, when her

housekeeper and friend, Miss Taylor, get married with

a neighbour, Emma remains alone with her hypochondriac

father. That's when she becomes the guardian of

Harriet Smith, a girl with humble origins and without

a social standing, and tries to make her marry Mr.

Helton, a young priest, who is infatuated in Emma.

There are a lot of misunderstandings and unexpected

situations, but the point that interest us, comes near

the end, when Harriet starts showing interest in

George Knightley, a neighbour who is always been grate

friend and mentor for Emma.

"Harriet!" cried Emma, collecting herself

resolutely--"Let us understand each other now, without

the possibility of farther mistake. Are you speaking

of--Mr. Knightley?"

"To be sure I am. I never could have an idea of any

body else-- and so I thought you knew. When we talked

about him, it was as clear as possible."

"Not quite," returned Emma, with forced calmness, "for

all that you then said, appeared to me to relate to a

different person. I could almost assert that you had

named Mr. Frank Churchill. I am sure the service Mr.

Frank Churchill had rendered you, in protecting you

from the gipsies, was spoken of."

"Oh! Miss Woodhouse, how you do forget!"

"My dear Harriet, I perfectly remember the substance

of what I said on the occasion. I told you that I did

not wonder at your attachment; that considering the

service he had rendered you, it was extremely

natural:--and you agreed to it, expressing yourself

very warmly as to your sense of that service, and

mentioning even what your sensations had been in

seeing him come forward to your rescue.--The

impression of it is strong on my memory."

"Oh, dear," cried Harriet, "now I recollect what you

mean; but I was thinking of something very different

at the time. It was not the gipsies--it was not Mr.

Frank Churchill that I meant. No! (with some

elevation) I was thinking of a much more precious

circumstance-- of Mr. Knightley's coming and asking me

to dance, when Mr. Elton would not stand up with me;

and when there was no other partner in the room. That

was the kind action; that was the noble benevolence

and generosity; that was the service which made me

begin to feel how superior he was to every other being

upon earth."

"Good God!" cried Emma, "this has been a most

unfortunate-- most deplorable mistake!--What is to be

done?"

"You would not have encouraged me, then, if you had

understood me? At least, however, I cannot be worse

off than I should have been, if the other had been the

person; and now--it is possible--"

She paused a few moments. Emma could not speak.

"I do not wonder, Miss Woodhouse," she resumed, "that

you should feel a great difference between the two, as

to me or as to any body. You must think one five

hundred million times more above me than the other.

But I hope, Miss Woodhouse, that supposing--that if--

strange as it may appear--. But you know they were

your own words, that more wonderful things had

happened, matches of greater disparity had taken place

than between Mr. Frank Churchill and me; and,

therefore, it seems as if such a thing even as this,

may have occurred before-- and if I should be so

fortunate, beyond expression, as to-- if Mr.

Knightley should really--if he does not mind the

disparity, I hope, dear Miss Woodhouse, you will not

set yourself against it, and try to put difficulties

in the way. But you are too good for that, I am sure."

Harriet was standing at one of the windows. Emma

turned round to look at her in consternation, and

hastily said,

0"Have you any idea of Mr. Knightley's returning your

affection?"

"Yes," replied Harriet modestly, but not fearfully--"I

must say that I have."

Emma's eyes were instantly withdrawn; and she sat

silently meditating, in a fixed attitude, for a few

minutes. A few minutes were sufficient for making her

acquainted with her own heart. A mind like hers, once

opening to suspicion, made rapid progress. She

touched-- she admitted--she acknowledged the whole

truth. Why was it so much worse that Harriet should be

in love with Mr. Knightley, than with Frank Churchill?

Why was the evil so dreadfully increased by Harriet's

having some hope of a return? It darted through her,

with the speed of an arrow, that Mr. Knightley must

marry no one but herself!

En este punto Emma empieza a pensar sobre sus

sentimientos ante la idea de un compromiso eventual

entre Harriet y George. . y ésa es la manera en que

ella comprende que siempre ha estado enamorada de

Knightley, y que ella siempre ha dado con seguridad

que George era " suyo ". No necesitamos decir ni

siquiera que la novela, después de una clarificación

entre ellos dos, al final terminan casados Emma y

Knightley .

¿Y la reacción de Emma no es, en algunos puntos, como

la de Hermione, ante la noticia de que Cho besó a

Harry?

POR QUÉ EN SU ENTREVISTA CON EMERSON Y MELISSA JKR NO

HA HUNDIDO NUESTRA NAVE

Y ahora hablemos sobre la famosa entrevista del JKR

con Emerson y Marissa. Bien, nosotros sabemos que para

un auror, ya confundido e incrédulo después de HBP,

esta entrevista es un soplo bajo, y por eso, en

nuestra opinión, nosotros hemos notado el mensaje

disimulado de Jo. Rehelean una parte fundamental de

él:

(Aquí se los dejo en inglés, por que no le logré dar

muy buen sentido a la traducción, esta más abajo)

ES: Harry/Hermione shippers - delusional!

JKR: Well no, I'm not going to - Emerson, I am not

going to say they're delusional! They are still valued

members of my readership! I am not going to use the

word delusional. I am however, going to say - now I am

trusting both of you to do the spoiler thing when you

write this up -I will say, that yes, I personally feel

- well it's going to be clear once people have read

book six. I mean, that's it. It's done, isn't it? We

know. Yes, we do now know that it's Ron and Hermione.

I do feel that I have dropped heavy -hints.

ANVIL-sized, actually, hints, prior to this point. I

certainly think even if subtle clues hadn't been

picked up by the end of "Azkaban," that by the time we

hit Krum in Goblet...

ES: ¡Los fans de Harry/Hermione - delusional!

JKR: ¡Bien no, yo no voy a - Emerson, no voy a decir

que ellos son los delusional! ¡Ellos todavía son

miembros estimados de mi número de lectores! No voy a

usar la palabra delusional. Sin embargo, mientras

yendo a decir - ahora confió en ustedes dos para hacer

la cosa del lectores cuando usted escribe esto a

-diría, que sí, yo me siento personalmente - bien va a

estar una vez claro, las personas han leído el libro

seis. Quiero decir, ése es él. ¿Se hace, no es?

Nosotros sabemos. Sí, nosotros sabemos ahora que es

Ron y Hermione. Siento que he dejado caer -indirectas

pesadas. Clasificación tamaño-Yunque realmente,

indirectas, antes de este punto. Ciertamente aun

pienso cuando las pistas sutiles no se habían recogido

a finales de " Azkaban " que cuando nosotros pegamos

Krum en la Copa. . .

¿Está claro el concepto que Jo ha confirmado dos

veces? ¿Que los fans de H&Hr NO SON DELUSIONAL? Para

nosotros, es. No habría sido más fácil, después de eso

" Es eso. Es Ron y Hermione " ¿dice que para Harry y

Hermione no hay esperanzas? ¿Y no sería bueno, a ese

punto, poner el hundimiento de la nave en los -rumores

- en su propio sitio web? Pero JKR no ha hecho nada de

eso. Ella no dice que hemos engañado nuestro ego y que

lo que hay entre Harry y Hermione es sólo amistad

Ella simplemente dice lo que nosotros ya sabemos, que

ahora es Ron y Hermione, y según la poción de amor,

ahora nosotros entendemos el POR QUÉ es Ron y

Hermione. JK Rowling no quiere decirnos tan fácilmente

lo que sucederá. Y dando abiertamente, espera a los

fans de H&Hr ella habría revelado muchas cosas sobre

libro siete, cosas que como escritora, y sobre todo

una mujer tan diestra como es JK Rowling, simplemente

no podría hacer.

JKR: Well I think anyone who is still shipping

Harry/Hermione after this book -

ES: whispered Delusional!

JKR: Uh - no! But they need to go back and reread, I

think.

JKR: Bien pienso a cualquiera que todavía está

enviando Harry/Hermione después de este libro -

ES: ¡susurró Delusional!

JKR: ¡Uh - no! Pero ellos necesitan remontarse y

releer, pienso

¡Y ésa es la frase que nosotros los y las H&Hr

estábamos esperando!

Quién todavía envía a Harry y Hermione no es ningún

delusional (y esa es la tercer ocasión que JKR

confirma), pero -ellos necesitan remontarse y releer.

¿Por qué nosotros debemos regresar y releer si las

cosas son tan obvias como parecen? ¿Por qué nosotros

debemos creer todavía después de este libro? No muchos

de nosotros hemos notado que esto obscurece. Pero

nosotros hemos seguido el consejo de JK Rowling.

Nosotros hemos regresado y hemos releído los libros,

hemos leído HBP más de una vez para entender lo que se

pasa de repente. Y todo lo que tenemos son las

confirmaciones que las cosas no son lo que parecen,

mientras releyendo "La Orden del Fénix" hemos notado

la mentira de Ginny, y releyendo "Prisionero de

Azkaban" nosotros encontramos que la Sra. Weasley ha

hecho su propia poción de amor cuando ella era una

muchacha. Es un círculo que se está cerrando. Un solo

libro no puede negar cinco de ellos. Y la mayoría de

todos, no puede negar las declaraciones como: " Mis

fans con los ojos de lince entenderán lo que añadirá a

Harry durante el último libro " o " lean entre las

líneas".

¿Qué el valor de los ojos de lince " es " para si las

cosas serían tan obvias? ¿Por qué debemos " leer entre

líneas " si los juegos son tan fáciles y ya hechos? ¿Y

por qué no hacer el libro siete memorable, dándonos a

todos una gran sorpresa?

¡Sería definitivamente una caída de estilo para un

autor que nos hizo creer que Sirius Black era un

asesinato sediento de sangre durante un libro entero,

sólo para comprender en el final que él es

completamente diferente, él era inocente! Las cosas

nunca son lo que parecen con tal de que nosotros

estemos hablando sobre JK Rowling y los libros de

Harry Potter. Y si nosotros releyéramos despacio y con

la mente luminosa la entrevista que ella dio a

mugglenet y tlc, podemos ver claramente que ella no se

vuelve de hombros, ella está sonriéndonos, mostrando

el eficaz NO HUNDIMIENTO de la nave de Harry&Hermione.

En el final, Jo sabe exactamente qué escribir, cómo

escribirlo y por qué. Con HBP ella ha jugado mucho, y

ella está dándonos la oportunidad para seguir

construyendo nuevas teorías hasta que el último libro

salga.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hicimos escribiendo este

ensayo.

hermione/harry 4ever!


	16. Todas las pruebas de Harry y Hermione

¡¡TODAS LAS PRUEBAS DE QUE HARRY Y HERMIONE ESTAN JUNTOS!

Los siguientes puntos que voy a mostrar, pretenden probar como es que Harry y Hermione siempre experimentan juntos, las situaciones más difíciles y significativas de cada aventura sin Ron. Muestra claramente como Harry/Hermione siempre sufren de intensos momentos solos, y como es que libro a libro su conexión afectiva se hace cada vez más fuerte y desarrollada.

También muestra como es que la presencia de Ron se hace cada vez más escueta y como a través de cada libro (en los vitales momentos) nos percatamos de que Ron se va quedando atrás lentamente y haciendo así prácticamente imposible que Hermione/Ron sea la pareja que quede al final, dándole a Harry/Hermione todas las cartas de la baraja.

1. LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL

La primera aventura del; Trío; sienta la base para el desarrollo de los futuros libros. Una vez que Ron ha quedado eliminado en la partida del ajedrez mágico, son Harry/Hermione quienes continúan hacia la última prueba, la de pociones. Escoger la poción correcta permitiría que Harry/Hermione continuaran y retrocedieran a salvo

respectivamente. Escoger la incorrecta los mataría. En mi opinión, una situación bastante tensa para una pareja de chiquillos de once años. Recalquemos primero, el hecho de que Hermione lo resolvió correctamente por sí sola, pero que antes de que sea FORZADA a dejar a Harry, sus labios temblaron y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó. Deja caer todas las barreras emocionales; que tenía y le dice las cosas que necesitaba Harry escuchar. Harry eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes... Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh Harry ten cuidado.

Si los personajes hubieran tenido más edad (digamos unos 15) este hubiera sido un momento MUY romántico entre ellos dos. La escena de una chica al borde de las lagrimas, arrojándose a los brazos de un muchacho antes de que se dirija sólo a enfrentar la muerte y suplicándole que tenga cuidado.

Ahora, si JKR hubiera pensado en Hermione/Ron desde el comienzo (como algunos de los fans de esta pareja argumentan) ¿Por qué no dejar que Hermione se quede a cuidar a Ron mientras Harry seguía por sí solo?

Por primera vez Harry/Hermione estuvieron juntos y sin Ron, enfrentando una situación de vida o muerte.

NOTA 1: No estoy negando que Ron haya logrado que ellos siguieran, ese no es mi punto, de ese modo tendríamos que tomar en cuenta también Hermione recordando lo del lazo del diablo.

NOTA 2: Aunque en esta ocasión el hecho de que Ron fuera separado de Harry/Hermione, se disfrazó con el cliché de ;el mejor amigo del héroe se sacrifica por él no pierdan de vista que en el libro ni Harry ni Hermione tuvieron la necesidad de verificar sí Ron de verdad estaba vivo o no. Literal y simbólicamente, Harry/Hermione miraron hacia atrás y siguieron. (HP PF, pág. 233 l. 27)

NOTA 3: Profundicemos en el juego de ajedrez. Hasta ahora, la fortaleza de Ron. Las piezas a las que reemplazaron en el juego quizá sean más simples coincidencias.

Primero tenemos a Ron, el caballo. Puede moverse en una "L " en cualquier dirección, pero limitado a movimientos cuadrangulares, uno diagonal, uno adelante. Esto es paralelo al lugar que Ron ocupa en el Trío al igual que las limitaciones de sus capacidades y habilidades.

Hermione, la Torre. Puede moverse horizontal y verticalmente cualquier número de cuadros. Por coincidencia, esta pieza es la única que puede realizar una maniobra llamada Enroque; cuyo único propósito es proteger al rey de algún daño. (Hermione protegiendo a Harry?) Harry, el alfil. Puede moverse diagonalmente cualquier cantidad de cuadros, Por naturaleza de movimientos, el alfil es la perfecta compañía de la Torre.

JUNTOS pueden cubrir toda la superficie del tablero.

Ahora quiero resaltar una última pieza. LA REINA. Esta es la pieza más poderosa en el ajedrez. Se mueve horizontal, vertical y diagonalmente cualquier número de cuadros. La reina es básicamente el Alfil y la Torre combinados en una pieza. Y para que lo analicen, es precisamente la reina, la que elimina a Ron del juego.

(¿INTERESANTE, NO?)

2. LA CÁMARA SECRETA

Este libro marca un importante desarrollo de la relación de Harry/Hermione pues dos cosas de gran relevancia pasaron:

A) Mientras descubrían los misterios que envolvían a la Cámara, Harry/Hermione comienzan separarse intelectualmente del resto de los personajes, incluyendo a Ron.

B-) Comienzan a saber que es lo que el otro esta pensando. (lean de los libros 2 al 5 cuidadosamente y verán muchas escenas en donde Harry/Hermione sabían lo que pensaban, mientras que Ron estaba totalmente perdido, no es que Ron sea tonto, es sólo que no está a su nivel (nadie lo esta ni lo estará si de eso hablamos...)

En conjunto Harry/Hermione fueron capaces de resolver el misterio que envolvía a Tom Riddle, la Cámara, el diario y el basilisco. Aquí es donde vemos por primera vez que Ron no estaba en el mismo nivel que ellos, puesto que a medida que Harry/Hermione resolvían lentamente el rompecabezas, Ron estaba cada vez más perdido sobre lo que sucedía.

Es cierto que contribuyo al decir que vio el nombre de Riddle en el trofeo, pero eso fue simple recuerdo y no algo que descubrió o dedujera.

Incluso en el mismo final de la aventura, Ron se quedó atrás (físicamente) con Lockhart, cuando Harry casi ya llegaba al área de la Cámara. ¿Qué acaso JKR no podía haber involucrado a Ron un poco más? ¿Quizá deducir una pieza del rompecabezas? ¿Quizá ayudar a Harry de una manera más significativa mientras estaba en la Cámara? Es decir era la hermana de Ron, la que estaba atrapada y muriendo

después de todo ¿No? Así, en realidad, es Hermione quien le da a Harry todas las pistas. El sólo tuvo que conectarlas. Es cierto que Ron tuvo su momento con lo del Ford Anglia, demostrando su conocimiento del mundo mágico, pero eso no fue relevante para la trama en general. En ese particular punto, no fue de ayuda alguna.

JKR dejo claramente establecido en este libro, que de ahora en adelante, si Hermione no esta con Harry de alguna manera, él tendrá que continuar solo. Después que Hermione es petrificada, Harry estuvo solo en cada aspecto que importa. (No me refiero a solo, de sin compañía o solitario, sino que sin Hermione, Harry no tuvo a un igual a su lado)

NOTA 4: Durante la última noche en el Gran Comedor, el texto (claramente desde el punto de vista de Harry) describe como Hermione corre hacia él gritando: Lo hiciste! Lo resolviste!. Notan como JKR: no incluyo a Ron, al no poner a Hermione a gritar lo hicieron? (HP CS)

3. EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN

Este libro establece un desarrollo fundamental de la relación Harry/Hermione. Emociones, miedo, amistad y simbolismo, todo enrollado en una extensa secuencia. Este fue el libro (hasta HP5) donde la ausencia de Ron (y su falta de repercusión) en situaciones de verdad importantes fue evidente.

Comenzando todo cuando Dumbledore le dice a Hermione tres vueltas bastarán;, Harry/Hermione se dirigen a una aventura increíble, juntos, sin Ron, justo donde la trama de todo el libro estaba en clímax. Por tercera vez consecutiva, JKR removió a Ron, en lugar de involucrarlo de alguna forma. Nuevamente Ron no pudo llegar a compartir los terroríficos y jubilosos momentos que Harry/Hermione vivieron juntos. Primero Harry/Hermione viajaron en el tiempo para salvar a Buckbeack. Después Harry le confió a Hermione que creyó haber visto a su padre (algo de lo que Harry estaba bastante apenado de admitir). Después, Harry salva a Sirius, Hermione y a sí mismo de los dementores, cuando produce el Patronus. Finalmente son Harry/Hermione quienes vuelan en Buckbeack para salvar a Sirius. Al final, después de que todo fue hecho y dicho, fueron Harry/Hermione quienes salvaron el día, una vez más, sin Ron.

NOTA 5: ¿Sabían que el hipogrifo representa el amor en la mitología?

Piensen en lo que JKR nos dio en esta escena. En lenguaje figurado y literalmente hablando, el que Harry/Hermione se monten en Buckbeak para salvar a Sirius, no pudo haber sido más romántico ni de cuento de hadas que eso. Y aunque he leído interpretaciones donde dicen que el hipogrifo simboliza amor imposible; tenemos que recordar que Hermione constantemente se queja y dice: No me gusta nada; Tomándolo sub textualmente, sabemos que Hermione no esta de acuerdo con la idea de Harry/Hermione teniendo un amor imposible y que de hecho ella quiere que suceda.

4. EL CÁLIZ DE FUEGO

Cuando su nombre salió del cáliz, solamente Hermione creyó ciegamente en él. Cuando Harry perdió la amistad de Ron y recibió por primera vez comentarios negativos de parte de sus compañeros (Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw) Sólo Hermione estuvo a su lado. Incluso cuando el público (e incluso Molly) comenzaron a hostigar a Hermione por jugar supuestamente con los sentimientos de Harry y Krum, Harry estuvo apoyándola. Solo Harry. Fue bastante curioso que cuando JKR se decide a escribir sobre una posible relación Harry/Hermione (mediante los chismes de Rita Skeeter) que trae como resultado comentarios negativos para ambos, curiosamente su único apoyo emocional son el uno al otro. Ron aún estaba un poco receloso hacia Harry y demasiado ocupado molestando a Hermione sobre Krum, y eso no lo hizo un amigo efectivo en el momento. Además esta el hecho de que Harry/Hermione practicaron solos el encantamiento convocador, el hechizo que salva la vida de Harry momentos después. Conforme el Cáliz de Fuego se desarrolla, Harry/Hermione crecen emocionalmente cerca y el abismo que los separa de los demás se incrementa.

Emocional, intelectual y mágicamente hablando Harry/Hermione se desarrollan más, mientras que Ron se queda nuevamente atrás.

Otro aspecto es que mientras se encontraba la presión del Baile, JKR divide el trío, así que mientras él estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, Harry/Hermione desarrollan aún más su conexión, hasta llegar al grado de que se convirtió en absoluto.

NOTA 6: Cuando Ron escribió las predicciones para su futuro, Ron de broma dice que será pisoteado por un HIPOGRIFO desbocado. JKR no es de las que pone las cosas por coincidencia, si recuerdan, cada una de las predicciones que Ron y Harry inventaron aquella vez, SE CUMPLIERON. (HP4, pag 202)

NOTA 7: En el tiempo que Hermione estuvo con Krum, sabemos por boca de Krum, que Hermione se pasaba hablando de Harry todo el tiempo, al grado que Krum sospecho que entre los dos había mucho más que amistad. Uno de los clásicos síntomas de que te gusta alguien inconscientemente es hablar sin parar de esa persona.

NOTA 8: No importo cuantos Howlers, amenazas y cartas bomba (por llamarlas de alguna forma) recibió Hermione, NUNCA NEG" los rumores de que era novia de Harry.

NOTA 9: En algún punto, Ron de hecho le pregunta a Hermione si de verdad esta haciendo pociones de amor. ¿Será posible que el mismo Ron haya notado la cercanía entre Harry/Hermione? Porque ciertamente como parte del trío, Ron sabría si hay algo entre Harry/Hermione. ¿Así que, por qué aún sabiendo que Rita escribió todas esas MENTIRAS sólo para desacreditar a Hermione, le pregunta eso? Piénsenlo detenidamente.

5. LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

Este a mi parecer es hasta ahora, el libro que nos da los fundamentos más importantes para afirmar que Harry/Hermione en realidad será la pareja final.

Hay tres (cuéntenlas) tres diferentes ocasiones en la orden del fénix, donde Harry/Hermione están juntos, sin Ron y en situación de peligro. (sin contar todos los otros momentos que aunque no fueron de peligro los unieron aun mas)

A) Con Hagrid para ver a Grawp

JKR hizo que Harry/Hermione vayan junto con Hagrid a ver a Grawp.

Ahora lo que es muy interesante, es como todo esto ocurre mientras Ron esta teniendo lo que es hasta el momento, su gran papel o sus 15 minutos de fama, pues ese día ayuda a que Gryffindor conquiste la copa de Quidditch. Y aún así estaba escrito para que Harry/Hermione se lo perdieran. Es perfectamente lógico que Hagrid hubiera querido mostrárselo a Harry,¿ pero era necesaria la presencia de Hermione? Si la respuesta fuera sí, entonces deberíamos decir que también la de Ron. Especialmente si Hermione/Ron esta destinada a suceder, era la oportunidad perfecta de que ella se quedará a verlo triunfar. ¿Por qué eliminar lo que hubiera sido un romántico momento y la base de la relación? (Es por el contrario una afirmación rotunda de que Ron no es para Hermione lo que Harry. El propio Harry indica que a pesar de que Hermione no es una fan del Quidditch JAMAS se ha perdido un juego suyo). Y contrario a eso, nos brindan otra intensa experiencia emocional de Harry/Hermione sin Ron.

NOTA 10: El texto nos describe a una temblorosa y asustada Hermione aferrándose a Harry en el momento en que el la protege de la mano de Grawp. HARRY PROTEGE A HERMIONE -- NUMERO 1

B-) Dirigiendo a Umbridge hacia los centauros.

Harry/Hermione nuevamente se adentran solos en una mortal misión, pretendiendo llevar a Umbridge hacia el arma de Dumbledore. Aunque Ron estaba con Ginny, Neville y Luna peleando contra el escuadrón de la Inquisición. (léase Malfoy y tontos secuaces), nuevamente no estuvo en escena. Y aunque no fue el único que se quedo atrás, los otros no son personajes ejes como Ron. El punto es que Harry/Hermione

se enfrenatron a Umbridge y los centauros SOLOS.

NOTA 11: Cuando los centauros atacan a Umbridge, Harry toma a Hermione y la empuja al suelo. JKR pudo haber escrito que ambos se agachaban, pero no, HARRY PROTEGE A HERMIONE -- NUMERO 2.

NOTA 12: Como dije, no era necesario que Hermione fuera con Hagrid y Harry. Harry sólo pudo haber dirigido a Umbridge hacia los centauros y de ese modo, Hermione/Ron hubieran hecho un fuerte nexo y Hermione pudo haber llegado con los demás, ya que Harry se había desecho de Umbridge, pero aún así la historia fue escrita para que LOS DOS lo vivieran.

C) En el departamento de Misterios.

Una vez que huyen de los mortífagos, los seis chicos se separan en dos grupos de tres. Lo lógico era que JKR no separa al TRÍO de los otros personajes y aún así separo al TRÍO.

Ahora que con seis chicos, había una gran cantidad de grupos que JKR podía haber usado y sin embargo mantuvo a Harry/Hermione juntos. Lo que es aún más interesante es que era la oportunidad perfecta para que Ginny tuviera un rol estelar y fuera presentada como la posible pareja de Harry, pero no sucedió. Y aunque también era la oportunidad para que Ron/Hermione trabajaran como equipo (en la lucha contra el mal) tampoco sucedió. Al contrario, JKR nos dio nuevamente una situación donde había amenaza de muerte y en la cual Harry/Hermione tuvieron que arreglárselas para sobrevivir. Ron estuvo perdido un largo tiempo y cuando finalmente lo encuentran el ya se volvió inútil (de nuevo, para la lucha contra el mal). Y por si fuera poco casi se mata cuando libera a un cerebro del tanque. Honestamente, ¿Por qué usar Harry/Hermione si tenía a la mano tantas opciones?

NOTA 13: No es algo bastante simbólico que Ron (quien es frecuentemente visto como el que trae el humor al trío) se viera incapacitado por un tipo de hechizo que lo hizo reír y entonces se ponga a pelear con un cerebro (¿Hermione?) ¿que lo comenzó a sofocar? ¿Es esto una coincidencia o se nos mandó el claro mensaje de que Ron se sofocaría en una relación con Hermione?

NOTA 14: Cuando huyen de los mortífagos, Harry retrocede, agarra a Hermione de la túnica y la empuja hacia delante para que huyan.

Interesante que no haya sido Ginny, o Ron salvando a Hermione. Instintivamente, subconscientemente, Harry sujeta y protege a Hermione. Había otras cinco personas a las cuales pudo proteger (incluyendo Ginny, quien es la 2ª favorita de muchos para pareja de Harry) y aún así HARRY PROTEGE A HERMIONE -- NUMERO 3.

NOTA 15: En cada escena en la que Harry/Hermione enfrentaron peligros juntos, Harry físicamente protege a Hermione. Que esto sea o no evidencia de un futuro romance, no es algo que yo pueda asegurar, solo quiero resaltar mi punto.

Ahora, si esto solo hubiera pasado un par de veces durante toda la historia, sería muy fácil para todos descartarlo y pensar que es coincidencia. Sin embargo, hablando sobre literatura, los patrones o normas establecidas, temas, simbolismos y significados, son muy relevantes y con alguien como JKR, quien usa todo esto, tenemos que ser mucho mas detallistas. ¿Qué espera JKR establecer, al separar constantemente a Ron de Harry/Hermione? ¿Por qué no incluye a Ron? Sin importar cual fuera el peligro, Harry/Hermione continúan experimentando y compartiendo momentos juntos, compartiendo experiencias que los alejan más y más del resto de los personajes.

Supongamos que el trío sobreviva al séptimo año. ¿No creen que Ron se sentirá un poco alejado de sus amigos? Traten de imaginar que son Ron por un segundo. Te acabas de graduar de Hogwarts y Voldemort fue derrotado. Cada mago y bruja del mundo, desea saber de la propia boca de aquellos que lo derrotaron, como sucedió todo. Harry será mucho más grande que una leyenda, casi igual sucedería con Hermione y todos aquellos que contribuyeron de algún modo. Sin embargo, siguiendo el patrón que JKR ha establecido, y que son siempre Harry/Hermione quienes derrotan a Voldemort y sus mortífagos de algún modo una y otra vez, todo parece indicar que serán Harry/Hermione quienes al final logren derrotar al Voldemort. (sí, sabemos que Harry será quien lance el último hechizo, pero probablemente en la batalla final, Hermione tenga todo que ver con que Harry pueda o no salir vivo). Así que si ustedes fueran reporteros lo más lógico sería que sea a Harry/Hermione a quienes quieran entrevistar. Obviamente Ron ha hecho su parte (pequeña, comparada con la de Harry/Hermione) en estas aventuras, pero siempre llegará el momento en que no podrá hablar más respecto a lo que paso, porque el NO ESTUVO AHÍ. No vivió ni compartió las experiencias que Harry/Hermione si han vivido hasta ahora.

¿Se imaginan a Ron saliendo con Hermione, para ese entonces, y a Hermione siempre en entrevistas y reuniones explicando CON HARRY como derrotaron a Voldemort? ¿Cómo creen que Ron se sentirá? Por mucho que madure en los dos siguientes años, esto no será algo que él pueda manejar. A ningún enamorado le gusta verse como el segundo en la vida de su pareja. Y mucho menos saber que su pareja ha vivido momentos que nada ni nadie puede superar y que por obvias razones el nexo con aquella otra persona es demasiado fuerte y profundo comparado con el de uno mismo.

Y lo peor de todo para Ron, es que no es culpa de nadie. No es culpa de Harry, ni de Hermione y tampoco culpa suya. Simplemente no estuvo en esos momentos, por situaciones ajenas a él.

Si JKR se mantiene en esta línea, (separar a Ron en los momentos cruciales) Ron jamás podrá compartir alguna de las experiencias que Harry/Hermione han vivido. Harry/Hermione estarán conectados de forma exclusiva para siempre. Especialmente si logran derrotar a Voldemort. Al menos que JKR haga de Ron un súper héroe en los siguientes dos libros. (lo cual sería ilógico y estúpido, pero no fuera de orden si tomamos en cuenta la tontería de prefecto en HP5) De lo contrario, Ron siempre será el que haga mal tercio.

Para todos aquellos que me digan los triciclos tienen 3 ruedas y de eso se trata este trío déjenme decirles que se equivocan, pues en un triciclo normalmente tienes una gran rueda (Harry) y dos ruedas de soporte (Hermione y Ron). Si alguna de las ruedas se descompone, simplemente el triciclo se colapsa. En todos los ejemplos anteriores, cuando Ron fue separado, Harry/Hermione continuaron sin ningún problema. ¿qué clase de triciclo solo necesita dos ruedas? La respuesta no es un triciclo sino una bicicleta.

Aunque Harry es la estrella de la serie, en cada uno de los libros, Hermione es la única a su nivel y por lo tanto igual de importante como personaje. La misma JKR ha dicho que Harry necesita a Hermione desesperadamente. Mientras que Ron es importante, pero no esta al nivel de ellos, ni como personaje, ni como estudiante ni en sus habilidades. Regresando a la analogía del TRÍO, quisiera recordarles que cuando algo necesita de tres elementos para trabajar, si se le elimina uno de ellos simplemente deja de funcionar. Como dije, los ejemplos anteriores prueban lo contrario. Harry/Hermione siguieron siempre bien.

El punto es que en los 5 libros, JKR ha mantenido su patrón. Separar a Harry/Hermione/Ron en la pareja de Harry/Hermione. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar algún gran momento entre Hermione/Ron o Harry/Ginny, JKR simplemente ha puesto a interactuar a Harry/Hermione.

Deben preguntarse esto: ¿por qué si Harry/Hermione no es la pareja que quedará al final, JKR insiste en que vivan todas estas experiencias juntos?

Sabemos muy bien que JKR quiere hacer que sus personajes sean reales. En la vida real, dos personas que viven experiencias emocionalmente intensas, forman lazos y conexiones muy profundas. No siempre llevan a romance, pero es una conexión sin lugar a dudas. Miren con cuidado todo lo que Harry/Hermione han vivido. Y compárenlo con lo que Harry/Ron han compartido, Hermione/Ron o Harry/Ginny. Ni

siquiera esta cerca ¿verdad?

JRK HA ESCRITO SOBRE HARRY Y HERMIONE DE MODO QUE NO HAY OTRA PAREJA QUE PUEDA QUEDARLES.

Lo siento por todos aquellos fans de otras parejas, pero para que un amor verdadero sobreviva, necesita tener una muy sólida base. Ciertamente Ginny se desarrollo mucho como personaje, pero aún así jamás será un igual para Harry. Recuerden como en HP5 aún cuando ella comenta sobre lo que se siente estar poseído por Voldemort, Harry

jamás intenta hablar con ella, y discúlpenme pero ese hubiera sido un momento importante para que un lazo entre Harry/Ginny se diera.

Viéndolo desde el lado de Hermione, ella necesita a un compañero que sea su igual, y desafortunadamente para Ron, él no es esa persona. De ninguna forma esta a su altura. Salir con Ron sería como dar un paso hacia atrás para Hermione. Siendo honestos, no me parece que Ron acepte a Hermione por como es ni que respete sus creencias (P. E. D. D. O.) La molesta por cualquier cosa (¿o acaso escribirle a Krum es un crimen?) y su actitud normal hacia ella es ruda y grosera. (Hermione claramente lo dice HP5: pag 300) ¿Qué incentivo tiene una chica como ella (bonita, inteligente y fuerte) para salir con alguien como Ron?

Ron es el chico normal del trío y todos sabemos eso. El problema es que JKR lo ha hecho tan normal, que su importancia en la trama es casi nula (como lo demuestra HP5). No quiero decir que no sea importante para el trío en términos de amistad, porque esta claro que Ron es el humor que les hace falta tanto a Harry como a Hermione, sino en la trama general de la lucha contra Voldemort. Harry/Hermione son iguales casi en todos los aspectos. Si estuvieran juntos en un concurso de Hogwarts contra otros estudiantes, no hay nadie que pudiera siquiera retarlos (ni siquiera Malfoy). Por Dios, Harry/Hermione han probado que son mejores que muchos mortífagos, por supuesto que son mejores que los estudiantes.

JKR ha escrito la relación de Harry/Hermione de una manera que REALMENTE, ellos jamás estarán emocionalmente satisfechos con alguien más. De todas formas posibles, en cualquier modo que importe y en cada sentido de la palabra, HARRY POTTER Y HERMIONE GRANGER FUERON LITERALMENTE HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.

Ahora me gustaría que pensasen todo esto con calma y no dejándose llevar por lo que quieren o dejan de querer sino vayan a los hechos y situaciones. Medítenlo y ya verán que todos aquellos que no creen posible este amor que lo mediten pues todas las claves las tienen aquí. Así que sino lo ven es porque no lo quieren ver.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi


End file.
